The savior and Ruler of the destiny
by lady malpotr
Summary: Dua orang bayi dilahirkan dengan takdir berbeda, membawa mereka dalam kisah hidup antara cahaya dan kegelapan. Akankah mereka berhasil melewati segala tantangan hidup, saat mereka menyadari takdir yang mereka miliki berbeda ? ataukah cinta yang tumbuh diantara keduanya dapat menjadi kekuatan untuk melewati segala tantangan ?
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter** © J.K. Rowling

**Chapter 1**

**Sang penyelamat dan sang penguasa 2 takdir**

_2 bayi terlahir di hari yang sama_

_Dengan takdir yang berbeda_

1 bayi memiliki takdir yang telah di tentukan.

sebuah tanggung jawab yang telah di tanamkan dalam dirinya sejak ia lahir di hari gelap itu.

Sedangkan…

1 bayi lainnya memiliki 2 takdir dalam hidupnya.

Light and dark.

Sebuah takdir yang akan menentukan masa depan dan kehidupannya.

Ket : Fic pertamaku.

Sorry ya, kalau kata-katanya ndak terlalu bagus…Maklum masih amatiran. T_T

Di tunggu reviewnya…. **^_^ **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors note**_: I do not own the harry potter characters or books and stuff, that belongs to j.k. Rowling (did I spell that right?) anyway the chapters will be coming out slow most likely and it will be eventual SLASH, or a boy with boy romance and stuff. **Please Post **to tell me if it's any good cause if it isn't I will eventually stop writing, this is my first story.

Hope you enjoy! =]

**Chapter 2.**

**Kelahiran sang penyelamat dan sang penguasa 2 takdir**

Suatu malam di hari hallowen, di dalam sebuah Hutan yang di sebut hutan kegelapan atau hutan tanpa ujung. Berdiri sebuah Manor megah yang tersembunyi dari dunia luar.

Di sebuah tempat dalam manor itu, berkumpul sebuah kaum yang memiliki 2 takdir atau nasib melakukan sebuah ritual untuk kelahiran kembali seorang penguasa yang akan menentukan nasib kaum tersebut.

Seorang wanita dengan mata sekelam malam, berambut merah,dengan kulit pucat seperti mayat berdiri di depan para kaum tersebut.

" Di sini kita berkumpul, menyambut kelahiran kembali sang penguasa 2 takdir yaitu light and dark, penguasa yang memiliki 2 takdir yang akan membawa kita pada takdir yang sesungguhnya dan membimbing kita ke takdir yang seharusnya kita berada. Di sini sebelum kita melakukan ritual untuk menyambut penguasa yang baru, aku ingin kalian semua bersumpah akan setia pada sang penguasa dan mengikuti apapun takdir yang ia pilih dan kuharap kalian tanamkan dalam hati masing-masing untuk mempercayai bahwa apapun takdir yang dipilih oleh sang penguasa adalah yang terbaik. Apakah kalian bersedia? Bila ada yang keberatan dalam hal itu, katakan sekarang atau tidak sama sekali."

Salah seorang dari kaum tersebut, seorang pria dengan mata biru bagaikan emerald, berambut coklat, dengan kulit sawo matang berkata "Aku terlahir bersama kaum ini maka akupun akan akan mati bersama kaum ini." Lalu banyak suara yang menyetujui pendapat tersebut, salah seorang wanita dari kaum tersebut berkata "Ya, itu benar. Memang kita terlahir dengan 2 takdir tapi kami percaya apapun takdir yang ditentukan oleh sang penguasa adalah pilihan yang terbaik, bagi kami hal ini adalah sebuah kebanggaan menjadi salah satu dari kaum yang memiliki kekuatan dari 2 takdir."

Sekali lagi banyak suara yang menyetujui hal tersebut. Memang kaum mereka terkenal sebagai kaum yang paling kuat karena memiliki 2 kekuatan dari 2 dunia tapi bila takdir mereka telah ditentukan mereka harus berusaha untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatan dari salah satu dunia tersebut kecuali bila hal tersebut terpaksa tapi bila takdir mereka belum ditentukan mereka bebas menggunakannya.

Bahkan pihak kementrian sihirpun, tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa mengenai hal tersebut sehingga mereka setuju saja dengan peraturan tersebut. Tapi,untunglah semua anggota kaum tersebut memihak pihak grey atau netral karena mereka tidak ingin terjerumus dalam sebuah masalah sebelum sang penguasa muncul. Mereka tidak pernah ikut campur dalam masalah light or dark. Memang kehidupan mereka tidak kelihatan dalam bahaya tapi sebenarnya nyawa mereka setiap saat selalu terancam.

Setelah mendengar pendapat dari semua anggota. Wanita bermata gelap itu menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda ia mengerti akan keinginan hati dari para anggota. Lalu iapun maju dan berdiri di depan sebuah altar, lalu berkata "Baiklah kalau memang itu keinginan kalian." Lalu ia melihat kearah luar jendela, malam itu bulan purnama bersinar dengan warna yang berbeda dari warna biasanya, malam itu bulan bersinar dengan warna semerah darah sungguh suatu hal yang sangat cocok untuk malam hallowen. Lalu wanita itu berkata "Kelihatannya waktunya hampir tiba, ayo kita mulai ritualnya."

Wanita itu lalu mengangkat tangannya sedangkan anggota lainnya mulai menggelilingi wanita itu sambil saling bergandengan tangan berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi menggapai inti sihir yang mereka miliki lalu mengalirkan kekuatan yang mereka miliki kearah sang wanita.

"Wahai sang penguasa dari sang Zeus yang perkasa tunjukkanlah tanda kelahiran kembali sang penguasa 2 takdir light and dark, jawablah doa yang kami lantunkan."

Lalu altar di hadapan wanita itu mulai bersinar dan terbelah menjadi dua setelah itu terlihat sebuah portal berwarna hitam kelam dan tidak lama kemudian dari dalam portal tersebut keluar seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan mata dan rambut segelap malam dan kulit seputih salju.

Ia melihat kearah sang wanita yang mengucapkan sumpah tadi, lalu berkata "Wahai sang Amore doamu dan kaummu telah di dengar oleh sang penguasa dari sang penguasa Dewa Zeus yang agung , aku telah diutus untuk memberitahukan apa saja tanda dari sang penguasa 2 lahir dari darah murni kaum ini, Ia memiliki mata dengan warna yang tidak menunjukkan 2 takdir itu dan iapun memiliki sebuah tanda yang akan muncul ketika usianya 13 tahun pada usia ini ia akan mendapatkan kemampuannya secara utuh dan sampai saat itu tiba, aku ingin kalian semua membimbing dan menjaganya."

Wanita yang di sebut sebagai sang Amore mengganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti maksud dari pengantar pesan tersebut."Baik saya mengerti Dewi nuntius deus dea. Tapi,ada satu hal yang mengganjal dalam diri saya yaitu bila tanda yang menunjukkan sang penguasa muncul pada usia 13 tahun lalu bagaimana kami bisa membimbing dan menjaganya di usia sebelum itu ?" bila harus jujur sang Amore kurang mengerti karena pada masa ini saja tanda seorang penguasa berbeda dari penguasa sebelumnya, karena pada umumnya sang penguasa telah memiliki kekuatan secara utuh dan tanda sejak ia dilahirkan.

Lalu wanita yang di sebut Dewi nuntius deus dea tersenyum dengan ramah lalu berkata "sudah kuduga kau akan bertanya mengenai hal itu. Tanda sang penguasa pada masa ini memang berbeda karena pada masa ini telah diramalkan kehidupan dunia sihir dan muggle akan dipenuhi oleh sebuah kegelapan yang kekuatannya semakin hari semakin besar, dunia dark memiliki seorang ketua yang sangat kuat seseorang yang tidak boleh disebut namanya"lalu sang Amore berkata dengan pelan "Voldemort"

"Ya,itu benar"kata sang Dewi

"Tapi Dewi suatu saat mungkin kami akan menjadi salah satu dari pihak dark atau pihak light yang akan melawan pihak dark lalu kenapa kita harus menyembunyikan sang penguasa?"

"Aku mengerti maksudmu sang Amore tapi seperti yang kukatakan kita tidak bisa membiarkan sang penguasa terancam,bila pihak dark mengetahui hal ini mungkin mereka akan memaksa sang penguasa untuk mengikuti pihak mereka,bukanah kau tahu apa akibatnya bila sang penguasa memilih takdir yang bukan datang dari hatinya?. Dewa Zeus telah memutuskan hal tersebut,ia tidak ingin kejadian beribu tahun yang lalu terulang kalian mengerti?"

"Ya,kami mengerti"kata sang Amore mewakili bangsanya.

"Lalu mengenai pertanyaanmu yang sebelumnya, untuk mengenali sang penguasa, aku akan memberikanmu sebuh medalion, medalion ini hanya dapat di pakai oleh sang penguasa bila ada orang lain yang mencoba menggunakannya ia akan mati dan medalion ini akan bersinar setiap saat sang penguasa mengeluarkan kekuatannya, iapun berfungsi sebagai penahan kekuatan bila sang penguasa mengeluarkan kekuatannya secara berlebihan yang dapat menyebabkan ia kehilangan nyawanya"

Sang Amore menerima medalion itu dari Dewi ,sebuah medalion berbentuk lingkaran dengan gambar naga di tengahnya.

"Sang penguasa akan dijaga oleh hewan yang merupakan gambaran jiwanya atau gambar yang ada di medalion tersebut, ia akan menjaga sang penguasa."

"Eh?tapi dewi bukankah itu adalah tugas kami?"

"Ya itu memang benar namun,seperti yang kukatakan sang penguasa pada masa ini berbeda dengan penguasa pada masa yang lalu, bila penguasa pada masa yang lalu ,ia akan tinggal di bawah pengawasan kalian dengan kata lain ia tinggal bersama kalian tapi sang penguasa pada masa ini berbeda ia akan tetap tinggal bersama orang tuanya dan saat kalian tidak bisa mengawasi dan menjaganya dari dekat maka naga tersebut yang akan melakukannya. Satu lagi medalion itu akan langsung terpasang pada leher sang penguasa setelah ia kalian mengerti?"ucap Dewi

"Ya,kami mengerti"dan sekali lagi sang Amore mewalkili kaumnya berbicara.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku harus segera kembali. Sampai jumpa kembali saat sang penguasa mendapat kekuatannya secara utuh. 13 tahun lagi."

Lalu Dewi berjalan kearah altar sekaligus sebuah portal dan tidak lama kemudian portal itu tertutup.

"Seperti yang telah kalian dengar dari Dewi Nuntius deus dea, sang penguasa pada masa ini berbeda dengan penguasa sebelumnya dan di sini kesetiaan kita akan diuji. Apakah kalian sanggup?"

"Ya,kami sanggup"Ucap seluruh kaum tersebut.

"Baiklah tidak akan lama lagi kita akan mengetahui siapa sang penguasa selanjutnya dengan medalion ini. Benda ini akan menunjukkan di mana sang penguasa berada dan sebagai tanda bahwa ia adalah

sang penguasa 2 takdir_**.Princeps duos**_."

Duarrr…

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan ritual itu meledak. Lalu di ambang pintu yang tidak dapat lagi dilihat bentuknya itu berdiri seorang dari pihak dark yang merupakan ketua dari pihak tersebut dan terkenal sebagai penyihir paling kejam di dunia sihir, seorang penyihir yang tidak boleh di sebut namanya _**Voldemort.**_

"Hmm,aku mendengar hal itu. Bila aku memiliki medalion itu maka aku akan mengadi penguasa 2 dunia"

Sang Amore menyembunyikan medalion tersebut 'jangan sampai ia melihat medalion ini'ucapnya dalam hati. Lalu sang Amore berkata "Oh, senang sekali kau dapat berkumpul dengan kami di acara ini Voldemort walaupun cara kau datang sama sekali tidak dapat di terima di tambah kau sama sekali tidak diundang sama sekali. Apakah kau tidak punya malu?"

Voldemort memandang sang Amore dengan tatapan siap membunuh. "Hei…jangan kau mengalihkan pembicaraan serahkan medalion itu padaku maka tidak akan ada pertumpahan darah di ruangan ini" ucanya sambil menyeringai.

Lalu salah satu dari kaum tersebut berkata "Hei…Voldemort lancang sekali tubuh kotormu itu menginjakkan kaki di ruangan suci ini. Apa kau bilang tadi kau ingin menjadi penguasa 2 dunia? hah jangan pernah mengatakan suatu hal yang hanya ada dalam mimpimu."

"Oh, sayang sekali tapi kau harus ingat aku adalah penyihir paling kuat dan penguasa yang kalian impikan itu pasti akan tunduk dihadapanku dengan kata lain aku adalah penguasa dari sang penguasa"ucap Voldemort dengan bangga.

"Berani sakali kau berkata seperti itu, penguasa dari sang penguasa adalah Dewa Zeus yang agung, kau tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dia dan juga bila takdir kami berada di pihak dark itu karena kami tunduk pada sang penguasa bukan karena penyihir lancang dan gila sepertimu"Ucap sang Amore dengan marah

"APA?BERANI-BERANINYA KAU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU MANUSIA RENDAHAN, AVADA KEDAVRA"ucap salah satu Death Eater yang bernama Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black.

Ketika mantra itu mengarah kearah sang Amore, dengan sigap ia menciptakan pelindung dengan mantra non-verbal "Apa kau bilang,manusia rendahan?dengar kaum kami adalah kaum penyihir paling tua dan paling murni dan kau hanyalah seorang penghianat dari keluargamu,sayang sekali keluarga Black yang merupakan salah satu dari bagian kaum ini dan juga keluarga terhormat di negeri sihir harus kehilangan mukanya hanya karenamu"

"KAU TIDAK BERHAK PERPENDAPAT TENTANG HIDUPKU"balas Bellatrix dengan geram. "Oh my lord izinkanlah aku menghabisi tikus keparat ini"

"Silakan, tapi ingat siksa dia sampai ia dengan sendirinya mengiginkan kematiannya dan ambil kenang-kenangan untukku, aku ada urusan lainnya yang lebih penting, kuserahkan semua padamu"Ucap Voldemord melangkah pergi.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu dan tenang saja semuanya akan beres"ucap Bellatrix sambil menyeringai. "SEMUANYA SERANG".

Sang Amore yang sudah menduga akan terjadi seperti ini segera mengaktifkan medalion tersebut agar langsung pindah ke sang penguasa ,ketika medalion itu sudah aktif sang Amore membacakan mantra lalu medalion itu menghilang.

Menyadari terjadinya pertempuran yang sia-sia, sang Amore segera membaca mantra non verbal untuk Ber-Apparate lalu dengan kecepatan cahaya seluruh kaum yang sedang bertarung tersebut menghilang.

Lalu sang Amore mengatakan pada Bellatrix "katakan pada tuanmu itu, kami tidak akan pernah tunduk padanya apalagi pada muggleborn seperti dia"lalu sang Amore menghilang.

"SIALAN, CRUCIO"teriak Bellatrix sambil melempar mantra kutukan kearah sang Amore yang telah menghilang.

Suatu tempat di malam yang sama di Godric's Hollow, berdiri sebuah rumah sederhana tapi nyaman dan tentram bila dilihat dari luar tapi sesungguhnya penghuni dari rumah itu sedang merasa cemas karena mereka tahu tidak akan lama lagi akan ada bahaya yang sangat besar mendekat.

Seorang wanita berambut merah yang sejang menggendong bayinya yang baru lahir bertanya pada suaminya "James apa kau yakin kita sudah aman?Aku merasa akan ada kejadian buruk malam ini"lalu sang suami menoleh padanya "Aku juga sangat cemas Lili, tapi teng saja aku percaya pada Peter, ia akan menjaga rahasia keberadaan kita"ucap James pada istrinya sambil mengusap kepalanya dan tersenyum pada anak pertamanya.

"lebih baik kau sekarang istirahat kau pasti lelah, lihat angle kita sudah tertidur dari tadi, aku akan berjaga diluar"kata James

Lili hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya lalu James beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan kearah luar.

"My little angle,jangan takut ya ibu di sini akan selalu menjagamu. Oya ibu ada hadiah untukmu,lihat sebuah kalung ini akan mengigatkanmu pada kami dimanapun kau berada dan juga akan menjagamu,kalung ini telah diwariskan secara turun-temurun di keluarga Ibu"ucap Lili sambil tersenyum dan memakaikan kalung itu pada putranya.

Setelah memakaikan kalung itu Lili mencium pipi putranya "My angle, Harry Potter"

**DUUUAAARRR…**Tibatiba dari arah pintu depan terdengar suara meledak dan pada saat itu pula Lili tahu james telah meninggalkannya dan ia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan putranya. Dengan panik ia menaruh Harry kecil di tempat tidur yang menangis dengan keras.

"Jangan menangis Harry,ibu akan pastikan kau akan baik-baik saja"lalu Lili membacakan mantra non-verbal pada Harry dan setelah ia selesai membacanya pintu kamar itu terbuka degan suara seperti ledakan lalu dengan sangat cepat Lili Potter telah menyusul suaminya.

Di pintu itu berdiri seorang pria angkuh dan kejam-Voldemort-sambil tersenyum bangga akan hasil perbuatanya, Harry kecil masih menangis lalu Voldemort mendekati tempat Harry berada "Oh,kau pasti sangat ketakutannya,tenang saja mahkluk lemah aku akan menghilangkan rasa ketakutanmu itu dengan cara yang sangat cepat bahkan kau tidak akan merasakan apa-apa lagi dalam hidupmu karena hidupmu sampai disini AVADA KEDAVRA"

Voldemort melancarkan kutukan tidak termaafkan kearah Harry lalu secepat kilat mantra itu malah berbalik kearahnya dan Voldemortpun musnah.

Pihak kementrian baru tiba di lokasi dan pada saat itu mereka menemukan tubuh James dan Lili potter sudah tidak bernyawa, malam itu semuanya sedih akan kepergian 2 orang yang sangat luar biasa itu tiba-tiba terdengar suara bayi dan saat itu secercah harapan telah tumbuh kembali di dunia sihir.

_**TBC**_

Ket : Sang Amore = sang penghubung ( )

Dewi Nuntius deus dea = dewi pengantar pesan dewa ( )

Princeps duos = Sang penguasa 2 dunia ( )

Maaf ya,kalau kepanjangan *_*.

Di tunggu REVIEWNYA ^_^.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry**

Suatu pagi yang cerah di sebuah tempat di London yang bernama Privet Drive tepatnya rumah yang bernomor 4.

Seorang anak yag bertubuh gempal berlari naik turun tangga entah apa tujuannya melakukan hal itu tapi bila kita melihat di bawah tangga itu ada sebuah ruangan kecil dan didalamnya tidur seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan anak yang satunya tubuhnya kecil seperti kekurangan nutrisi.

"BANGUN KAU PEMALAS"teriak anak gempal itu. Well, setidaknya anak laki-laki kecil ini tidak perlu jam weker karena sudah ada jam weker berjalan yang tidak lain sepupunya sendiri.

"HARRY BANGUN…"teriak seorang wanita sambil mengedor-ngedor pintu ruangan kecil itu.

"Ya,aku sudah bangun aunt petunia"kata anak laki-laki yang kurus itu yang ternyata bernama Harry, ia seorang anak laki-laki yang mempunyai sebuah luka berbentuk petir di jidatnya, mata hijau bagai emerald mirip seperti milik ibunya dan mempunyai rambut yang sangat berantakan walaupun ia sudah menyisirnya tapi tetap saja rambutnya itu tidak mau rapi, kelihatannya itu memang sudah turunan dari ayahnya. Ia tahu mengenai ciri-ciri orang tuanya walaupun sebelumnya ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka, ia tahu karena ia memiliki sebuah kalung dan di dalam kalung itu terlihat gambar orang tuannya yang sedang berdansa tapi ia heran mengapa gambar tersebut bisa bergerak, pernah sekali ia menanyakan hal itu pada bibinya lalu bibinya berteriak histeris dan mengatakan ia aneh sejak itu Harry tidak pernah bertanya mengenai hal itu lagi dan disamping foto orang tuannya ada sebuah batu rubi berwarna hijau sama seperti matanya, Harry menganggap batu itu bisa menyerap segala kesedihannya jadi jika Harry merasa rindu dengan orang tuanya, ia akan menggenggam batu itu dan Wuss...Kesedihannya terasa menghilang.

ketika Harry membuka pintunya, tiba-tiba anak gempal atau sepupunya itu berlari dan menutup kembali pintu itu sehingga kepala Harry terjedot.

Sambil mengusap kepalanya, Harry melangkah menuju dapur. "Cepat buatkan sarapan jangan sampai putraku yang manis yang sedang berulang tahun ini kelaparan"Perintah Petunia yang merupakan bibinya. Kakak dari ibunya Harry, Lili. Ia adalah wanita yang memiliki tubuh tinggi dan kurus, berambut pendek dengan leher yang panjang.

"Baik,aunt Petunia"jawab Harry. Dengan cekatan Harry mulai membuat sarapan pagi. Tentu saja ia sudah sangat terampil mengingat ia sudah melakukan hal ini bertahun-tahun. Bukan hanya memasak ia juga mencuci, membersihkan rumah dan pekerjaan rumahan lainnya, ia sudah seperti seorang pembantu di rumah keluarganya itu.

Hari ini sepupunya yang bernama Dudley Dursley berulang tahun, seperti biasa orang tuanya selalu memanjakannya, pantas saja ia tumbuh menjadi seorang anak yang manja dan juga gendut. Keluarga Dursley sudah mengasuhnya sejak ia kecil sampai 10 tahun lebih dan sebentar lagi menjadi 11 tahun karena tidak akan lama lagi ia akan berulang tahun tepat pada malam Hallowen.

"Boy, siapkan kopi untukku"Perintah pamannya yang bernama Vernon, ia memiliki tubuh yang sangat gendut sampai lehernyapun tidak kelihatan sangat berbanding terbalik dengan istrinya.

Dengan cepat Harry menyiapkan kopi pamannya dan meletakkannya di hadapan pamanya.

"Dudley, tolong ambil surat di depan"perintah vernon pada putranya –sangat berbeda jauh saat ia memberi perintah pada Harry, tidak ada kata _tolong_- dengan wajah kesal Dudley menghadap ayahnya dan berkata "kenapa harus aku? Suruh saja Harry, hari ini akukan berulang tahun seharusnya aku itu di manjakan bukannya di suru-suru."

Setelah mendengar parkataan putranya itu Petunia membenarkan perkataan putranya, lalu menyuruh Harry untuk mengambil suratnya. Dengan wajah kesal Harry melangkah ke pintu depan, saat ia membuka pintu ia melihat seekor burung hantu _'aneh' _pikir Harry. Lalu ia segera menutup pintu dan mulai memisahkan surat untuk siapa saja. Sambil menyerahkan surat ke arah pamannya, Harry menemukan sebuah surat yang ternyata bukan untuk paman ataupun bibinya tapi untuknya.

Saat ia hampir saja membuka segel surat itu, tiba-tiba Dudley mengambil surat itu lalu berlari kearah orang tuanya "Dad lihat si aneh mau membaca surat yang bukan untuknya"teriak Dudley.

Merasa tidak terima Harry berteriak "Hay, itu surat untukku."

"Hah, surat untukmu? Mimpi, memangnya siapa yang mengirimkannya padamu?kau sama sekali tidak kenal siapa-siapa."ucap pamannya yang tidak percaya pada perkataan Harry tapi pada saat ia melihat gambar dari segel tersebut ia dan istrinya saling berpandangan.

"Tidak ada surat untukmu"katanya, lalu melempar surat itu kedalam perapian sambil tersenyum kalau boleh jujur adalah senyuman yang paling jelek menurut Harry.

Setelah kejadian itu keluarga Dursley dan Harry akan pergi ke kebun binatang sabagai hadiah tambahan untuk ulang tahun Dudley. Saat Harry mau naik ke mobil tiba-tiba kerak bajunya di tarik dengan kasar oleh pamannya.

"Ingat Boy jangan pernah membuat masalah kalau tidak aku akan pastikan kau akan mendapat hukuman yang berat, kamu mengerti?"Ancam pamannya, Harry hanya bisa menggangukkan kepalanya.

"Bagus, sekarang cepat masuk mobil."perintah pamannya.

Sesampainya di kebun binatang, Harry melihat-lihat hewan seorang diri tanpa pengawasan paman ataupun bibinya, ya itu lebih baik setidaknya ia bisa lepas dari kedua orang itu. Tiba-tiba perhatiannya tertuju pada seekor ular besar yang sedang melilitkan tubuhnya di sebuah batang pohon kering, ular itu sama sekali tidak bergerak tapi matanya tetap memandang dengan tajam.

"kelihatannya kita berdua sama terkurung di sebuah tempat yang tidak kita inginkan tapi setidaknya kau lebih beruntung karena kau tidak terkurung bersama orang-orang menyebalkan dan tukang perintah." Kata Harry pada ular itu merasa perkataannya dimengerti ular itu menoleh padanya. Tiba-tiba Harry merasa tubuhnya didorong kesamping dan pada saat ia melihat kearah pelakunya ternyata adalah sepupunya sendiri, Dudley.

"Hey, ular bodoh kenapa kau tidak bergerak? Ayo bergerak"teriak Dudley sambil memukul-mukul kaca yang menutup kandang dari ular itu.

Harry yang merasa sangat marah pada sepupunya itu memangangnya dengan tatapan tajam 'Oh andai saja sebuah tatapan bisa membunuh'pikir Harry. Tiba-tiba saja kaca yang menutupi kandang itu menghilang sehingga Dudley terjatuh kedalamnya. Melihat hal itu Harry sangat kaget di tambah lagi ular yang berada dalam kandang itu mulai bergerak dan melangkah keluar, Dudley yang melihat hal itu sangat kaget, ia sama sekali tidak dapat bergerak.

Saat ular itu berada di lur kandangnya, ular itu menatap Harry "Thank you"kata ular itu sedangkan Harry yang masih shock akan kejadian itu hanya bisa berkata "Any time".

Hanya dengan hitungan detik kebun binatang itu menjadi heboh karena lepasnya seekor ular besar sedangkan Dudley pada saat ia ingin keluar ternyata kaca pembatas itu muncul kembali sehingga Dudley terperangkap didalamnya da pada saat Petunia melihat kearah putranya, ia berteriak histeris.

Sesampainya di rumah Privet Drive no.4, Harry di seret dengan kasar oleh pamannya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, jangan membuat masalah?"kara Vernon dengan marah

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa"kata Harry mencoba membela diri

"DIAM…kau anak aneh masuk ke kamarmu, sebagai hukuman kau tidak akan mendapatkan makan malam."Teriak Vernon sambil menyeret Harry keruangan kecil dibawah tangga yang sangat jauh dari kata _kamar._

Tiba-tiba Petunia menepuk pundak suaminya sambil memandang kearah bawah. Disana ada lima buah surat yang sama dengan pagi tadi, surat untuk Harry yang sama sekali belum ia baca.

Hari demi hari berlalu surat-surat itu terus datang dengan jumlah yang makin banyak.

karena surat yang sama terus datang dengan jumlah yang makin banyak, Vernon menutup lubang surat di pintu rumahnya dan Harry masih tidak bisa membaca surat-surat itu karena setiap surat itu datang, pamannua akan langsung merobeknya atau membakarnya.

Disuatu pagi hari yang cerah yaitu hari minggu keluarga Dursley sedang bersantai diruang tengah sambil menikmati teh hangat dan seperti biasa Harry sebagai pelayannya.

"Hah, aku suka sekali hari minggu. Apa kau tahu kenapa,Boy?"kata vernon dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Karena tidak ada surat di hari minggu?"

"Ya kau benar,tidak ada surat di hari aku sangat merindukan hari-hari yang tenang seperti ini."kata vernon sambil menggigit biskuit ditangannya.

Saat itu Harry melihat kearah luar jendela rumah di sana banyak sekali burung hantu bertengker di mana-mana.

Saat itulah suati kejadian yang aneh terjadi ada sebuah surat melayang earah vernon saat ia melihat surat itu ternyata itu adalah surat yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba ada suara bergemurush seperti sebuah gempa lalu dari dalam perapian di ruangan itu keluar banyak sekali surat. Harry yang melihat hal itu segera berusaha mendapatkan salah satu surat tersebut.

Ketika ia mendapatkannya, Harry segera berlari ke arah kamarnya dan pada saat ia mau masuk ia di tahan oleh pamannya dan berusaha utuk merebut surat yang ada ditangan Harry sedangkan Harry berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

Tiba-tiba saja lubang surat yang ada pada pintu rumah itu terbuka lalu masuklah surat-surat yang lainnya. Dengan panik Vernon berteriak "CUKUP, kita akan pindah"

Dan disinilah keluarga Dursley dan Harry pindah sebuah tempat terpencil dan jauh dari kehidupan. Malam itu adalah malam sebelum Hallowen dengan kata lain tepat tengah malam nanti saat pergantian hari terjadi Harry akan berusia 11 tahun.

Tinggal beberapa menit lagi usianya akan bertambah dan pada saat ia menoleh kearah jam digital yang dikenalkan Dudley yang sedang tidur disampingnya, lalu jam itu berbunyi menandakan hari baru telah datang setelah itu Harry meniup gambar kue tar di lantai rumah itu yang masih berupa tanah.

"Happy birthday Harry"

Tiba-tiba saja pintu rumah itu jatuh menyebabkan Dudley terbangun lalu pada saat ia melihat kearah pintu, disana berdiri seorang pria bertubuh besar seperti raksasa dan bejenggot lebar dengan rambut panjang dan keriting . Ia berteriak dengan histerisnya menyebabkan ayah dan ibunya terbangun sedangkab Harry bersembunyi disamping perapian. Vernon dan Petunia Segara turun ke lantai satu sambil membawa senapan dan saat mereka melihat pria raksasa itu, Petunia hampir berteriak ketika Vernon memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya pada sosok raksasa itu.

"Siapa kau ?ada keperluan apa kau disini ?"

"Oh maaf bila aku mengganggumu malam-malam begini tuan -sambil memperbaiki pintu rumah yang jebol- perkenalkan aku Rubeus Hagrid seorang housekeeper sekolah Hogwarts, aku datang kemari untuk menjemput Harry Potter. Oh, apakah kau Harry ? wah, kau jauh berbeda dari terakhir kali kulihat."kata orang yang bernama Hagrid itu sambil memandang Dudley.

"Aku bukan Harry Potter tapi dialah Harry Potter"kata Dudley dengan gemetar sambil menunjuk Harry.

Lalu Harry segera keluar darai tempat persembunyianya.

"Akulah Harry Potter"

"Wah,kau banyak berubah Harry oya selamat ulang tahun yang ke-11. Aduh mana ya hadiahnya,oh ini dia mudah-mudahan tidak hancur." Lalu Harry menerima hadiah dari Hagrid dan membukannya di dalamnya ada sebuah kue tar bertuliskan _Happy birthday Harry Potter yang ke-11._

"Terima kasih"

"Ah. Itu bukan masalah besar. Oya kau sudah menerima surat itukan?"

Mengerti dengan maksug Hagrid, Harry hanya menjawab belum karena bagaimanapun ia sama sekali belum membaca satupun surat-surat itu.

"Oh…sebentar kalau tidak salah aku membawa suratnya, ah…ini dia" Hagrid menyerahkan surat itu pada Harry.

Harry lalu membacanya setelah itu banyak pertanyaan melayang-layang di kepalanya.

"Penyihir?"

"Ya, benar Harry kau adalah seorang penyihir bahkan kedua orang tuamu juga adalah penyihir kau diterima di sekolah penyihir Hogwarts, sekolah penyihir terbaik di Inggris dan mempunyai kepala sekolah yang merupakan penyihir terkuat, Albus Dumbledore. Ayo kita tidak boleh membuang waktu, banyak yang harus dilakukan untuk persiapanmu masuk sekolah."

"Tidak dia tidak boleh pergi apalagi sampai sekolah di sekolah bodoh itu"teriak Vernon berusaha menghalangi.

"Ya,itu benar"kata Petunia berusaha membela suaminya.

"Sekolah bodoh?apakah kalian tahu soal ini?"

"Tentu saja kami tahu soal ini, adikku Lili anak kesayangan mendapat surat yang sama dan kau tahu orang tuaku merasa sangat bangga padanya padahal ia hanyalah orang aneh dan ia bertambah aneh setelah menikah dengan Potter idiot itu dan hasilnya mereka mati mengenaskan dan meninggalkanmu yang sama anehnya dengan mereka."

"Tapi aunt kau bilang orang tuaku mati karena kecelakaan mobil"

"Kecelakaan mobil?bisa-bisanya kalian menyembunyikan hal sepenting itu dari Harry."

"Itu sama sekali tidak penting, intiya dia akan tetap disini dan tidak akan kemana-mana apalagi ke sekolah dengan kepala sekolah yang sama gila dan anehnya."Teriak Vernon

"Apa kau bilang?berani-beraninya kau yang seorang muggle berbicara seperti ,jangan pernah kau berani menghina Hogwarts dan Albus Dumbledore dihadapanku"kata Hagrid sambil mengarahkan tongkatnya kearah Vernon lalu ia melihat Dudley sedang memakan kue tar yang dibawanya untuk Harry lalu ia mengarahkan tongkatnya kearah Dudley lalu tumbuh ekor babi di pantatnya, Vernon Dan Petunia yang melihat hal itu panik bukan main sedangkan Harry tertawa.

"Ayo Harry kita harus membeli keperluan sekolahmu"

Harry melihat sebantar kearah para Dursley lalu mengikuti Hagrid keluar.

"Hagrid,apa maksudnya dengan muggle"tanya Harry saat berada diluar.

"Oh,itu sebutan bagi orang-orang yang tidak memiliki kemampuan sihir seperti kita, ayo naik kita harus sampai di London secepatnya."

Harry mengganggukkan kepalanya lalu ia segera naik disepeda motor Hagrid yang terlihat seperti sepeda motor biasa tapi ternyata sepeda motor itu bisa terbang.

Sesampainya di London Hagrid menyuruh Harry melihat barang apa saja untuk keperluan sekolahnya semuanya ada dalam surat sebelumnya. Harry melihat dikertas tersebut dimana dalam kertas itu bertuliskan.

_S__eragam  
M__urid__ tahun pertama akan memerlukan__ :__  
1. Tiga set jubah biasa (hitam)  
2. Satu topi __runcing __biasa (hitam) untuk dipakai sehari  
3. Sepasang sarung tangan pelindung (kulit naga atau sejenisnya)  
4. Satu__ jubah__ musim dingin (hitam, perak ikat)_

_Harap dicatat bahwa pakaian semua murid harus membawa tag nama  
Corse buku  
__Semua siswa harus memiliki salinan dari setiap hal berikut__ :__  
Buku standar mantra (kelas 1) __oleh Miranda Goshawk  
Sejarah sihir __oleh Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical teori __oleh Adalbert waffling  
Sebuah pemula panduan untuk transfigurasi __oleh Emeric Beralih  
Seribu bumbu dan jamur __oleh Phyllida Spore  
Magical draft dan ramuan __oleh Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic binatang dan di mana untuk menemukan mereka dengan Newt Scamander  
__Sihir hitam__: panduan untuk pertahanan diri __oleh Quentin Trimble  
peralatan lain__ :__  
1 tongkat  
1 kuali  
1 __bola kristal__  
1 teleskop_

_1 __set timbangan __kuningan__  
Siswa juga dapat membawa burung hantu__,__kucing __atau__ kodok__ (Hewan terserah)__  
__Diingatkan pada orang tua murid agar murid tahun pertama tidak diperbolehkan membawa sapunya sendiri._

Lalu Harry menoleh pada Hagrid "Memangnya kita bisa menemukan benda-benda ini di London?"

"Ha…Ha…Ha, tidak Harry kita tidak mungkin bisa menemukan benda-benda seperti ini di London tapi aku tahu tempat yang cocok untukmu agar bisa membeli semua keperluan sekolahmu, ayo ikuti aku."

Tanpa banyak bertanya Harry lalu mengikuti Hagrid.

Masuk kedalam suatu tempat yang terlihat seperti tempat makan sekaligus penginapan yang bernama leaky cauldron.

"Ah, selamat pagi Prof, Harry ini adalah salah satu guru di Hogwarts Quirinus Quirell dan Prof ini adalah Harry Potter."

"Ah, ppaappaaggiiggii Hhaahhaaggrriidd sseesseennaannaang bbeebbeerrtteetteemmuummuu ddeeddeennggaannmmuu. Ah jjaajjaaddiiddii iinni Hhaahhaarry Ppooppootteerr?_Tthhtthhee Bboobby Whowho Lliilliiffee_ sseesseennaannaanngg ddeeddeennggaannmu nnnak."kata Prof yang bernama Quirinus Quirell sambil mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan Harry.

Orang-orang yang ada didekat mereka menoleh kearah Harry, tapi Harry tidak mempedulikannya.

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda juga Professor"kata Harry sambil menjabat tangan

Prof Hogwarts ini adalah seorang pria kurus dengan sorban melilit dikepalanya ia juga menggunakan pakaian yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuh kecilnya cara bicaranya pun tidak lancar (gagap) tapi entah kenapa saat Harry menjabat tangannya rasanya ada orang lain yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang siap membunuh. 'mungkin Cuma Perasaanku Saja' pikir Harry mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikannya.

"Maaf, Prof aku dan Harry harus pergi untuk membeli keperluan sekolahnya"

"Ohh,ssiissii…llaallaa…hhhkaaannn. Sseessee…nnannaanngg Bbeebbee…"

"Senang juga dapat mengenal anda prof."ucap Harry memotong perkataan .

Setelah mengucapkan salam pada , Hagrid dan Harry melangkah kedalam leaky cauldron atau lebih tepatnya bagian belakang tempat itu.

"Hagrid apa maksud Prof tadi menyebutku sebagai _The Boy Who Life_?"

"Ah…Harry, aku tidak tahu harus menjelaskannya seperti apa. Ini rasanya terlalu sulit khususnya dirimu."

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan kematian orang tuaku?" Hagrid terlihat kaget dan gelisah.

"Sudah kuduga, Hagrid kumohon ceritakan padaku bagaimanapun aku harus tahu penyebab sebenarnya kematian orang tuaku."

"Well, kau benar. Cepat atau lambat kau akan mengetahui hal ini."

Lalu Hagrid mengajak Harry duduk dan mulai menceritakan semuanya dari kelahirannya sampai kejadian yang menyebabkan luka dikeningnya.

"Siapa nama orang itu Hagrid?"

"uhm, Harry ia adalah seseorang yang namanya tidak boleh disebut."

"Ayolah Hagrid beritahukan padaku, aku harus tahu."

"umh, baiklah namanya adalah _Voldemort_"

"Apa Voldemort?"

"Shh, kecilkan suaramu Harry, ia adalah pria yang membawa kengerian dan penderitaan."

"Hagrid kau bilang suatu saat nanti aku harus menghadapinya, benarkah itu?"

"Ya, berdasarkan ramalan, seharusnya seperti itu. Sudahlah nanti Prof. Dumbledore akan menjelaskannya padamu. Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat untuk membeli perlengkapan sekolahmu."

Walaupun banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Harry tapi ia menurut saja, seperti kata Hagrid ia akan dijelaskan oleh semuanya. Lalu iapun mengikuti Hagrid ke arah belakang kedai. Saat sampai yang terlihat hanyalah jalan buntu sebuah tembok bata yang tidak dilapisi.

"Perhatikan ini Harry."Lalu Hagrid mengetokkan tongkatnya ke arah tembok dengan tempat yang berbeda-beda lalu bata yang ada pada tembok itu mulai bergeser dan terlihatlah sebuah tempat yang seperti sebuah pasar dengan berbagai toko yang berjejer di setiap sisi jalan.

"Harry selamat datang di Diagon Alley, tempat kau bisa membeli seluruh keperluan sekolahmu."

'_Wow...dunia sihir aku datang'_ucap Harry dalam hati,ia tidak sabar lagi menjalani kehidupan barunya. Entah apa pengalaman yang akan ia dapat di dunia barunya ini, yang penting ia tidak sabar lagi.

**TBC**

_Akhirnya selesai chapter ke-3. _

_Chapter selanjutnya akan menyusul._

_Oya tolong review ya, supaya aku tahu apa aja yang kurang._

_Pendapat (saran dan kritik) kalian sangat berarti kutunggu. ^_^_


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter** © J.K. Rowling

**AUTHOR NOTES: Terima kasih yang sudah pada review, maaf ya kalau ceritanya sama seperti yang asli dan saya menyadari hal itu jadi saya akan memperbaikinya**

**Chapter 4**

**Diagon Alley**

* * *

Harry melihat banyak sekali toko yang unik di Diagon Alley dan hanya satu kata yang bisa ia katakan yaitu 'Wow' dan ia sudah tidak sabar untuk mengunjungi semua toko itu tapi sebelum pergi berbelanja Hagrid mengajak Harry ke Gringotts untuk mengambil uang. Gringotts adalah nama bank tempat penyihir menyimpan uang.

"Selamat pagi,sir. Kami ingin membuka Vault milik Mr Potter."kata Hagrid pada mahluk yang Harry tahu disebut goblins.

"Apakah kau mempunyai kuncinya?"

"Ya,ini dia."Hagrid menunjukkan sebuah kunci yang dilapisi emas pada goblins tersebut.

"HERV…antarkan Mr Potter ke Vaultnya."

"Oh dan satu lagi,Prof Dumbledore menyuruhku untuk mengambil ini."ucap Hagrid sambil memberikan satu kunci lagi.

"Oh,aku mengerti, ikuti saja dia"ucap goblins itu sambil menunjuk goblins lainnya yang bernama Herv.

"Silakan ikuti saya."

Lalu Hagrid dan Harry mengikuti goblins tersebut. Mereka menaiki sebuah kereta bawah tanah yang menurut Harry seperti kereta tambang di dunia muggle. Tidak lama kemudian mereka sampai didepan sebuah pintu yang sangat besar.

"Baiklah,ini dia vault milik Mr Potter"kata Goblins tersebut. "Tolong kuncinya"

"Ah,ini dia"kata Hagrid sambil menyerahkan kunci vault milik Harry.

Saat vault itu terbuka terlihatlah kepingan emas yang menumpuk seperti sebuah gunung. Harry memandangnya dengan takjub dan tidak percaya bahwa ini adalah vaultnya.

"Apakah kau pikir orang tuamu tidak meninggalkan apa-apa?"kata Hagrid sambil tersenyum karena melihat keterkejutan Harry.

"Baiklah,ambil beberapa uang untuk membeli keperluan sekolahmu Harry, setelah ini akan sangat banyak pekerjaan menanti kita."

"Baiklah, Hagrid."

Setelah mengambil uang yang menurutnya cukup, Harry lalu mengikuti goblins dan Hagrid keluar dari vault miliknya.

"Apakah setelah ini kita langsung pergi membeli keperluan sekolahku Hagrid?"

"Oh, sebelum itu kita harus mengambil dulu sebuah benda."

"Benda apa?"

"Hanya benda yang diperintahkan Prof Dumbledore untuk sekolah."

"Oh."

Lalu Harry dan Hagrid mengikuti goblins itu lagi menuju vault lainnya dan akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah vault dengan pintu yang lebih besar dari vault Harry dan kelihatannya benda itu adalah benda yang sangat penting karena keamanan yang dipasang di vault itu sangat ketat, Saat pintu vault itu terbuka terlihatlah ruangan kosong yang sangat besar, tapi ditengah ruangan itu ada sebuah benda yang terbungkus kain dan ukurannya sangat kecil. Lalu, Hagrid mengambil benda itu dan memasukkannya kedalam kantung jubahnya.

"Baiklah Harry, sekarang ayo kita pergi mencari kebutuhan sekolahmu."Kata Hagrid sambil berjalan keluar dari vault tersebut. Sebelum kereta mulai berjalan Harry melihat vault yang baru saja dimasuki Hagrid _'vault nomor 713'_ucap Harry dalam hati.

Setelah keluar dari Gringotts. Harry dan Hagrid segera menuju ke toko-toko yang ada di Diagon Alley.

"Baiklah Harry aku ada sedikit keperluan mungkin aku tidak bisa menemanimu berbelanja. Tidak apa-apakan?"

"Tidak apa-apa Hagrid, aku bisa berbelanja sendiri lagi pula aku juga ingin bekeliling."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita akan berkumpul lagi di sini tiga jam lagi. Oke?"

"Oke."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, oya Harry lebih baik kau cari jubah sekolahmu lebih dulu di toko Madam Malkin"

"Baiklah Hagrid, sampai jumpa tiga jam lagi."

"Baiklah Harry, hati-hati ya."

Setelah berpisah dengan Hagrid, Harry langsung menuju toko yang ditunjuk oleh Hagrid sebagai toko Madam Malkin atau toko jubah. Lalu, saat Harry sampai di toko jubah itu, ia merasa toko itu seperti toko pakaian di dunia muggle hanya saja pakaiannya memang sangat berbeda. Ia melihat berbagai macam jubah dengan berbagai ukuran tapi di toko ini juga ada pakaian yang mirip dengan pakaian di dunia muggle tapi tidak terlalu banyak.

"Selamat datang, Mr…"

"Harry Potter." Harry memperkenalkan dirinya pada seorang wanita setengah baya yang menyambutnya saat masuk ke toko .

"Ah, Mr Potter. _The boy who lived_, perkenalkan saya Madam Malkin, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya mencari jubah untuk sekolah."

"Ah, benar juga tahun ini kau mulai masuk Hogwarts. Baiklah ikuti saya" Lalu harry mengikuti Madam Malkin kesudut ruangan.

"Tolong tunggu sebentar disini."

"Baik."

Sambil menunggu madam Malkin, Harry melihat-lihat pakaian yang berjejer rapi didekatnya saat itulah ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang tapi terlihat seperti berwarna putih pucat, kulitnya putih mendekati pucat seperti tidak pernah terkena sinar matahari dan kelihatannya anak itu seumuran dengannya karena anak itu juga sedang mencari jubah untuk sekolah atau lebih tepatnya sedang mencobanya.

Harry merasa senang dapat melihat anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengan keperluan yang sama , dengan keberanian yang telah dikumpulkannya ia menyapa anak itu.

"Hai"sapa Harry mencoba terdengar akrab dan tidak gugup.

Lalu anak laki-laki itupun berbalik dan hanya dua kata yang Harry katakan dalam Hati '_Tampan_ dan _Grey'_

"Ya, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Menyadari anak itu merespon, Harry tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah,iya…maaf apakah kau juga akan masuk Hogwarts tahun ini?"

"Ya" Jawaban yang paling singkat yang pernah Harry dengar dalam hidupnya, menurutnya anak ini sama sekali tidak memiliki ekspresi apapun singkatnya _dingin _bahkan sekarang anak itu sedang berkaca melihat penampilannya -yang menurut Harry sudah sempurna- tanpa mempedulikan Harry yang ada disampingnya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Harry." kata Harry sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Harry memang sengaja tidak mengatakan nama keluargannya karena ia kurang menyukai embel-embel yang dikatakan orang-orang mengenai dirinya._The Boy Who Lived._

"Malfoy"kata anak itu tapi ia tidak menjabat tangan Harry.

Merasa tidak ada gunanya mengangkat tangannya terus, Harry lalu menurunkannya.

"Malfoy?just Malfoy?"

"Harry?just Harry? Kau hanya memperkenalkan namamu setengah."

"Ah,benar juga. Cukup adil."kata Harry sambil tersenyum.

"Kau…apakah dari dunia muggle?"tanya Malfoy.

"Ah, kau tahu?tapi memangnya tadi aku mengatakannya?"

"Tidak, kau tidak mengatakannya. Aku menyadarinya sendiri."

"Bagaimana caranya?apakah dengan sihir?"

"Hah?apakah tadi aku menyebutkan mantra padamu?lagi pula aku belum mendapat tongkat dan mengapa aku bisa menebaknya? karena setiap orang di dunia sihir tahu mengenai keluarga Malfoy tapi kau terlihat biasa saja bahkan terlihat sama sekali belum pernah mendengarnya."

"Ah,maaf kalau begitu."

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf? bukan kesalahanmu kalau kau terlahir dari muggle"

"Hmm,terima kasih."sebenarnya Harry ingin memberitahukan pada Malfoy kalau dia tidak sepenuhnya seorang muggle tapi ia ingin mencari seorang teman yang tidak memandang status sosial. Harry menyukai Malfoy, pikirannya dewasa dan terlihat tidak membeda-bedakan padahal usianya 11 tahun sama seperti Harry.

"Tapi, ingat jangan pernah bicara lagi padaku, mengerti? Dimanapun kita bertemu, anggaplah kita tidak pernah saling mengenal."

"Eh…Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? muggleborn sepertimu itu tidak pantas berteman dengan penyihir pureblood sepertiku. Level kita berbeda jauh. Mengerti?"lalu Malfoy pergi dari hadapan Harry.

Harry yang shock akan perkataan Malfoy, sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau malfoy sudah pergi.

"Mr Potter kemarilah ayo kita ukur dulu badanmu."

Panggilan dari Madam Malkin menyadarkan Harry dari keterkejutannya. Harry merasa sangat bodoh dalam menilai seseorang, bisa-bisanya ia berpkir seperti itu mengenai Malfoy.

'_Dia lebih menyebalkan dibandingkan Dudley.'_Lalu Harry menghampiri madam Malkin.

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang -mendekati pucat- berjalan menyusuri Diagon Alley sambil memegangi dadanya yang sejak tadi terus berdegup kencang.

'_Ada apa ini?kenapa jantungku berdegup seperti ini?'_

'_**Mungkin kau terpesona pada senyuman anak itu'**_

'_Apa maksudmu?anak itu?siapa?'_

'_**Anak berkaca mata,yang bernama Harry.'**_

'_Hah?maksudmu muggleborn itu?jangan bercanda, mana mungkin pewaris Malfoy sepertiku tertarik pada mudblood?'_

'_**Well, cinta tidak memandang status sosial dan juga Draco berhenti berbicara kotor seperti itu, lagi pula kalau kau memang tidak menyukainya,kau tidak perlu marahkan?apa lagi mengotori lidahmu.'**_

'_Ah,kau benar untuk apa aku mengotori lidahku hanya karena anak itu. Aku memang tidak menyukainya.'_

'_**Lalu kenapa jantungmu berdegup dengan cepat?saat anak itu tersenyum?'**_

'_Jantungku berdegup seperti ini bukan karena anak itu tapi karena ia tidak tahu keluarga Malfoy.'_

'_**Apa hubungannya jantungmu berdegup kencang dengan ia tidak tahu keluarga Malfoy?'**_

'_Tentu saja ada karena aku merasa ia pasti orang yang tidak waras sehingga ia tidak tahu mengenai keluargaku, mungkin aku sedikit takut.'_

'_**Apa?seorang Draco Malfoy takut pada seorang anak yang bahkan belum tentu gila?' **_

'_Diam kau. Ah iya,Jantungku berdegup seperti ini pasti karena tadi itu pertama kalinya aku menghina orang ?'_

'_**Ya..ya..tapi Draco jantungmu berdegup sebelum kau mengatakan hal itu.'**_

'_Ah,cukup…kalau aku bilang itu alasannya maka itulah alasannya. Aku lelah berdebat denganmu sky.'_

'_**Baiklah, santai saja Oke?'**_

'_Aku tidak mau mendengar hal ini lagi,kau mengerti? Aku tidak mau bertengkar denganmu Sky'_

'_**Baiklah,aku juga tidak mau bertengkar denganmu. Aku masih trauma sejak kejadian itu dan aku tidak mau mengulanginnya lagi. Jadi, kita berdamai?'**_

'_Ya, kita berdamai. Jujur saja aku juga masih Trauma.'_

'_**Tapi, Draco ada satu hal yang membuatku penasaran pada anak yang bernama Harry itu.'**_

'_Apa itu? Tumben kau penasaran pada seseorang.'_

'_**Entah mengapa energi sihir anak itu terasa sangat familiar.'**_

'_Apakah kau pernah bertemu anak itu di dunia muggle?'_

'_**Tentu saja tidak pernah, kelihatannya yang kurasakan adalah sihir orang tuanya yang menurun padanya, terasa begitu familiar.'**_

'_Menurutku kau salah Sky, anak itu muggleborn. Ingat?'_

'_**Benar juga.'**_

"Draco kau sedang apa?kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri seperti itu?"

"Apa maksudmu Blaise?"

"Maksudku, kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri sambil memegang medalion itu?."

"Apa?"

"Sudahlah Blaise, kau tidak tahu saja kalau Draco itu sedang berkencan dengan kekasih bayangannya yang tinggal didalam medalion itu."kata Pansy yang tiba-tiba saja datang.

"Ah,benar juga aku lupa akan hal itu mungkin karena aku tidak pernah melihatmu selama dua bulan ini"kata Blaise sambil memukul jidatnya seperti baru mengingat sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Draco kau ini sejak dulu kalau sedang sendirian selalu melamun sambil memegang medalion itu, kau juga sering tersenyum dan tertawa sendiri sampai-sampai dulu aunt Cissy hampir membawamu ke ."

"Wah, parah sekali."Kata Blaise sambil tersenyum geli pada Draco.

"Diam kalian."teriak Draco pada Blaise dan Pansy sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Draco tunggu kau mau kemana?"teriak Pansy.

"CARI TONGKAT dan jangan ikuti aku"

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Draco seperti itu, ia memperlihatkan ekspresinya hanya karena hal itu."kata Blaise.

"Ya, kau benar. Draco paling tidak suka bila diganggu apalagi saat ia sedang melakukan hal tadi. Jadinya, ia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya untung saja tempat ini tidak terlalu ramai kalau tidak hancur sudah image keluarga Malfoy."

"Kau benar. Pans kau mau ke toko buku?"

"Well, boleh juga. Ayo"

Akhirnya, Blaise dan Pansy pergi ke toko buku sedangkan Draco pergi ke toko Mr Ollivander untuk membeli tongkat.

Blaise dan Pansy adalah teman dekat Draco. Mereka bertiga sudah berteman sejak kecil dan hanya Blaise dan Pansylah teman yang dapat Draco percaya selain Sky dan para elf yang bekerja di rumahnya. Menurut Draco kesetiaan mereka tidak perlu dipertanyakan. Blaise dan pansy tidak pernah memandangnya sebagai tuan muda dari keluarga Malfoy mereka memandang Draco seperti teman pada umumnya, mereka bukanlah penjilat atau berpura-pura berteman dengannya hanya untuk mendapat dukungan dari keluarga Malfoy, mereka tulus berteman dengannya dan mereka berdua sangat mengenal bagaimana Draco yang sebenarnya dan tahun ini mereka akan masuk sekolah bersama.

Blaise adalah teman laki-laki Draco yang pertama, ia mempunyai kulit sawo matang, rambutnya agak ikal dan pendek –mirip rambut Obama- dan ia mempunyai tinggi yang hampir sama seperti Draco. Ia berasal dari keluarga Zabini salah satu keluarga pureblood yang terkenal selain Malfoy di Inggris tapi pengaruh keluarga Zabini lebih terasa di Italia, dari sanalah keluarga Zabini berasal dan hampir sama berkuasanya seperti keluarga Malfoy di , tetap saja pengaruh keluarga Zabini di Inggris tidak boleh diremehkan, sekali bermasalah dengan keluarga ini maka sama saja sudah berada di neraka dunia.

Lalu Pansy adalah teman perempuan Draco yang pertama juga, ia mempunyai kulit yang putih –tapi tidak seputih Draco-, rambutnya lurus dan pendek –mirip rambut Jessie J di lagu price tag- dan tingginya sebahu Draco. Ia berasal dari keluarga Parkinson keluarga pureblood lainnya. Pengaruhnya hampir sama seperti Malfoy dan Zabini. Keluarga Parkinson juga dikenal sebagai keluarga yang menganut ilmu hitam seperti Malfoy karena leluhur dari keluarga Parkinson adalah orang yang membantu atau bisa dikatakan mengabdi pada Morgana Le Fay. **Craig Sparks**. Karena itulah, keluarga Malfoy dan Parkinson telah besekutu sejak dulu.

'_**Apa-apaan gadis itu menyebutku kekasihmu,memangnya aku perempun.'**_

'_Ayolah Sky,jangan marah seperti itu. Kau tahukan kalau Pansy hanya bercanda.'_

'_**Baiklah bercanda tapi dia terus mengatakan hal itu sejak dulu. Dulu aku masih menerimanya karena saat itu dia masih gadis kecil tapi sekarang aku tidak bisa menerimanya.'**_

'_Ayolah Sky,kebiasaan lama sulit dilupakan.'_

'_**Kebiasaan yang menyebalkan.'**_

Draco hanya tersenyum dengan yang dikatakan oleh Sky,tentunya senyuman yang hampir tidak terlihat bagamanapun ia harus menjaga image keluarganya.

Rasanya baru kemarin ia bertemu dengan Sky, tanpa disadari waktu cepat sekali berlalu. Masih segar di ingatan Draco mengenai Sky.

Saat itu ia masih berumur tiga tahun saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Sky yang menurut orang tua dan teman-temannya adalah teman khayalan atau kekasih bayangan menurut Pansy. Tapi, Sky bukanlah khayalan atau bayangan tapi ia sungguhan.

Sky bukanlah manusia tapi ia adalah seekor naga. Seekor naga berwarna hitam tapi terlihat berkilauan saat terkena matahari.

* * *

Suatu malam yang dihiasi bulan purnama, di sebuah manor yang sangat mewah dan terkenal sebagai tempat tinggal salah satu pureblood atau bangsawan yang paling terkenal dan tertua di dunia sihir.

Keluarga Malfoy terkenal sebagai salah satu keluarga paling tua di dunia sihir dan salah satu keluarga yang terkenal akan sejarah gelapnya, keluarga ini dikenal sebagai keluarga yang menganut sihir hitam hal itu dikarenakan leluhur dari keluarga Malfoy._**Morgana Le Fay**_. Morgana Le Fay adalah penyihir hitam paling kuat pada masanya dan merupakan musuh bebuyutan Merlin.

Sampai sekarangpun keluarga Malfoy tetap dicap seperti itu walaupun keluarga Malfoy banyak berpatisipasi dalam memajukan dunia sihir. Bahkan Lucius Malfoy -kepala keluarga Malfoy saat ini- bekerja di kementrian sihir sebagai kepala hubungan internasional, tetap saja cap itu tidak hilang.

Masyarakat percaya saat Voldemort kembali, keluarga Malfoy akan bergabung walaupun tidak ada bukti mengenai hal itu bahkan saat Voldemore berkuasa dulu.

Dibandingkan keluarga pureblood lainnya keluarga Malfoymempunyai ciri khas tersendiri yaitu mereka terkenal akan rambut pirang yang hampir mendekati pucat, bukan hanya rambut tapi kulit yang mereka milikipun putih seperti salju dan bola mata yang mereka miliki berwarna grey seperti silver. Mereka tidak pernah memperlihatkan emosi atau ekspresi.

Orang-orang beranggapan bahwa keluarga Malfoy adalah keluarga yang tidak bahagia karena tidak pernah ada senyuman sama sekali di wajah ,semua orang itu salah walaupun terlihat tidak bahagia tapi sebanarnya saat mereka berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang mereka sayangi dan percayai wajah aristrocrat itu hancur dan berganti menjadi wajah senyum bahagia walaupun tidak terlalu terlihat –kasus Lucius Malfoy-. Keluarga malfoy saat ini yang tinggal di Inggris hanyalah Lucius Malfoy,istrinya Narcissa Malfoy nee Black,dan anak laki-laki satu-satunya Draco Malfoy yang berumur 3 tahun.

Malam itu keluarga Malfoy sedang berkumpul dengan sahabat dan keluarga dekat. Hari itu adalah hari natal. Para wanita sedang menyiapkan makanan di dapur walaupun mereka memiliki elf house tapi mereka ingin menyiapkan makanan spesial buatan sendiri untuk orang-orang tersayang. Sedangkan, para pria sedang berbincang-bincang di ruang tengah. Dan anak-anak bermain di Taman.

Saat itu Draco berjalan ke Taman bunga ditemani oleh salah satu elf house yang bernama Dobby. Draco tidak tahan dengan suara melengking salah satu teman perempuannya. Pansy Parkinson. Jadi,ia memutuskan bermain sendiri walaupun sudah malam tapi ia tidak takut karena ia sudah terbiasa, lagi pula ada Dobby yang menemaninya.

Saat sampai sampai di Taman Draco kecil duduk dipinggir Danau sambil memegang medalion -pemberian ayahnya saat ia lahir- dan menatap bulan purnama, tempat ini adalah tempat favoritnya. Walaupun Draco masih berumur 3 tahun tapi entah mengapa pikirannya sudah seperti orang dewasa dan hal ini membuat khawatir Narcissa tapi membanggakan menurut Lucius.

"Mr Draco, disini dingin nanti Mr Draco bisa masuk angin"kata Dobby.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kau masuklah duluan Dobby."

"Ah, maafkan Dobby sirr…Dobby memberika saran yang bodoh."kata Dobby sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya.

"Hentikan Dobby, saranmu sama sekali tidak bodoh kau hanya khawatir padaku dan aku berterima kasih akan hal itu."kata Draco sambil tersenyum pada Dobby.

Hanya pada Dobbylah ia bisa berlaku lembut seperti ini tapi bukan berarti ia tidak lembut pada elf house yang lain, hanya saja Dobby adalah elf yang sudah menemaninya sejak ia lahir.

Wajah Dobby memerah karena perkataan dan senyuman Draco. Draco memang berumur3 tahun tapi kharisma dan ketampanan sudah terlihat pada dirinya.

"Sebagai gantinya bisakah kau membuat tempat ini lebih hangat ?"

"Ah tentu saja Dobby bisa sirr…"lalu Dobby menjentikkan jarinya dan tempat itupun menjadi hangat.

Salah satu hal yang Draco kagumi dari para elf, mereka tidak perlu membaca mantra untuk menciptakan keajaiban sihir, mereka hanya tinggal menjentikkan jarinya dan WUSH…keajaibanpun terjadi.

"Kau hebat Dobby, kau bisa melakukan sihir tanpa mengucapkan mantra."

"_**Kau juga bisa melakukannya saat waktunya tiba." **_

"kau siapa?"

"_**Aku adalah penjagamu."**_

"Penjaga?kau dimana?aku tidak bisa melihatmu."

"_**kalau kau menghendaki aku muncul dihadapanmu aku akan muncul."**_

"Iya, aku ingin kau muncul dihadapanku."

"Mr Draco bicara dengan siapa?"tanya Dobby.

"Tadi ada suara Dobby,kau tidak mendengarnya?"

Dobby melihat sekeliling tapi ia tidak melihat siapa-siapa. "Mr Draco disini tidak aman lebih baik kita segera masuk nanti tuan dan nyonya khawatir."bujuk Dobby pada Draco.

"Tunggu dulu Dobby, aku penasaran siapa itu. Ayo siapapun kau cepat tunjukkan wajudmu."

"_**Diatas sini Draco."**_

"Hei kau tahu namaku."lalu Draco menghadap keatas begitupun Dobby dan saat itulah mereka melihat seekor naga yang sangat besar berwarna hitam. Draco dan Dobby sangat terkejut akan hal itu. Lalu naga itu mendarat dihadapan Draco.

"Mr Draco cepat lari, Dobby akan menahan mahluk ini."

"**Ha…ha…ha tenang saja elf Dobby aku tidak akan menyakiti Draco karena aku adalah penjaganya."**

"Hah? Kau mengerti perkataanku?dan aku juga mengerti perkataanmu?bagaimana bisa?"tanya Dobby dengan wajah bingung.

"Jadi tadi kau yang berbicara denganku?"

"**Benar Draco akulah yang berbicara denganmu."**

"Tunggu dulu, jangan mendekat. Mr Draco cepat lari"

"**Bukankah aku sudah bilang tadi, kalau aku tidak akan pernah menyakiti Draco."**

"Lagi-lagi aku bisa mengerti bahasamu, kenapa ?"

"**Karena kita sama-sama creatur dan juga sama-sama ingin melindungi Draco."**

"Lalu kenapa aku mengerti bahasamu?"tanya Draco.

"**Karena kau memiliki kemampuan itu Draco, kau bisa berbicara dengan kami tanpa kesulitan."**

"maksudmu dengan para creatur apapun?"

"**Ya"**

"Tapi kenapa?dan apa maksudmu dengan kau sebagai penjagaku?"

"**Saat waktunya tiba kau akan mengetahui segalanya."**

"Baiklah aku mengerti, aku tidak akan memaksamu memberitahuku lagi pula aku juga akan tahu nantinya, iyakan?"

"**Ya"**

"Lalu sekarang kau mau kemana?"tanya Draco pada naga misterius itu.

"**Aku tidak kemana-mana Draco,aku selalu berada didekatmu setiap saat."**

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu."

"**Karena wujudku memang tidak terlihat tapi kita masih bisa berbicara seperti ini."**

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"**Seperti tadi, kita berbicara melalui pikiran."**

"Lalu bagaimana bila ada orang yang menggunakan legillimens?"

"**Walaupun orang itu menggunakan legillimens, ia tetap tidak akan bisa mendengar kita kecuali kau menginginkannya."**

"Wah…ini hebat aku bisa berbicara denganmu sesuka hatiku tanpa takut ada orang lain yang bisa mendengar."

"**Benar." **

"Kalau kau memperlihatkan wujudmu seperti ini apakah orang lain bisa mengerti bahasamu?"

"**Kecuali kau dan Creatur lainnya tidak akan ada yang bisa mengerti kecuali…"**

"Aku menginginkannya."

"**Benar."**

"Jadi, kalau aku mau bicara denganmu aku tinggal berbicara begitu?"

"**Ya, selama kau memiliki medalion itu."**

"Maksudmu medalion pemberian ayahku?"

"**Benar."**

"Wow…"

"**Sejak kau memiliki medalion itu, kau adalah tuanku."**

"Aku tidak suka kau menyebutku tuan, bisakah kita menjadi teman?"

"**kalau kau memang menginginkannya tidak masalah."**

"Oke,mulai sekarang kita teman, Ah…bukan hanya aku tapi Dobby juga. Iyakan Dobby?"

"Terserah, Mr Draco Dobby juga senang mempunyai teman baru walaupun seekor naga."

Draco memang tidak suka bila mengganggap dirinya adalah tuan muda menurutnya itu seperti membeda-badakan status dan ia tidak suka itu karena itulah ia lebih suka menggangap semua orang adalah teman walaupun itu adalah seorang elf house sekalipun.

Kadang hal ini membuat ayahnya kurang suka tapi ayahnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ditambah istrinya,Narcissa mendukung hal itu dan juga sejuta alasan yang bisa dibuat oleh Draco untuk mendukung sikapnya itu. Tapi, satu hal yang Draco ingat yaitu ajaran ayahnya mengenai pemilihan sekutu didunia luar, _'Kau harus memilih sekutu yang dapat menguntungkanmu diluar sana, kau tidak bisa berteman dengan semua orang kau harus memilihnya._'Itulah yang Lucius katakan pada Draco,tidak sulit mengatakan hal itu pada Draco karena ia cepat mengerti.

"**Ha…ha...ha, kelihatannya kau tidak sepenuhnya seorang Malfoy."**

"Well,aku campuran Malfoy dan Black. Umh…bolehkah aku menyentuhmu?"

"**Tentu." **

Lalu Draco kecil melangkahkan kakinya kearah naga tersebut dengan dibimbing oleh Dobby.

"Wow…kupikir kulitmu kasar tapi ternyata Halus sekali. Oya aku harus memanggilmu apa?"kata Draco pada naga tersebut saat ia mengusap kaki depan naga tersebut.

"**Kau ingin memanggilku apa?"**

"Kenapa kau balik bertanya?"

"**Aku ingin kau yang memberikan nama padaku Draco."**

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Umh…apa ya?Dobby menurutmu apa?"

"Umh…apa ya?"

Naga itu melihat dengan penuh rasa humor dimatanya, melihat dua mahluk yang ukuran tubuhnya hampir sama berpikir keras sambil meletakkan tangan di dagu –posisi berpikir (bayangin conan di anime Detektif Conan sedang berpikir)-

"Ah, Mr Draco bagaimana dengan panggilan Sky?"

"Sky?"

"Benar, Mr Draco bukankah naga punya sayap dan bisa terbang?"

"Benar juga, terbang di langit, bagaimana kau suka?"Tanya Draco pada naga itu.

"**Sky? tidak buruk juga." **

"Oke,mulai sekarang namamu adalah Sky."kata Draco sambil tersenyum dan memeluk naga yang telah diberi nama Sky tersebut.

Dobby dan sky hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Draco yang kadang-kadang muncul –sifat anak-anak-

Draco menghabiskan malam itu dengan bermain bersama Sky dan Dobby hingga ia tertidur sambil bersandar pada Sky.

"**Ingatlah Dobby kau harus menjaga Draco selama aku menyembunyikan wujudku." **

"Baiklah Sky atau harus kupanggil tuan Vastrum?"

* * *

Sejak malam itu, Sky selalu bersamanya walaupun ia tidak pernah memperlihatkan wujudnya kecuali pada Draco saat ia sendiri.

Draco tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun bahkan pada orang tuanya dan teman dekatnya,Blaise Zabini dan Pansy Parkinson. Ia takut mereka akan mengganggap Sky berbahaya dan akan menjauhkan Sky darinya dan hal itu menyebabkan orang tua dan teman dekat Draco mengganggap ia mempunyai teman khayalan.

Draco tersenyum dengan semua ingatan itu apa lagi pada saat ibunya khawatir berlebihan mengenai hal ini dan pada saat itulah ia sangat berterima kasih pada ayahnya yang membela ia dengan mengatakan Draco juga membutuhkan teman seperti itu pada saat ia tidak bisa menemukan teman dengan type yang ia inginkan.

"Draco"panggil seorang wanita dari arah belakang Draco.

"Ibu?"

"Kau ternyata ada disini,ayo kita kembali ke manor ayahmu sudah pulang dari mesir katanya ia membelikanmu oleh-oleh."kata Narcissa sambil tersenyum. Untung saja mereka sedang ada di tempat yang sepi.

"Iya."

"Kau sudah membeli semua kelengkapan sekolahmu?"

"Sudah ibu."

"Baiklah ayo, oya kau sedang apa disini?"

"Tadi aku berbicara dengan sky."

"Oh...,baiklah ayo kita ber-Apparate, saja dari sini."

Draco tahu hal apa yang akan membuat ibunya berhenti bertanya. Bila Draco sudah berbicara mengenai Sky ibunya tidak akan bertanya apapun lagi walaupun ibunya kurang menyukai hal itu tapi ia mencoba untuk mengerti selama teman khayalan Draco tidak melukai dan mempengaruhinya untuk melakukan hal yang berbahaya itu kata ibunya saat itu.

* * *

"Baiklah,jubah,buku,perlengkapan untuk membuat ramuan sudah, dan yang terakhir tinggal tongkat."kata Harry sambil memeriksa daftar barang yang harus ia bawa ke sekolah barunya nanti.

Lalu Harry bertanya pada salah satu orang yang ada didekatnya, ia bertanya dimana ia bisa membeli tongkat sihir. Setelah,mendapat petunjuk ia segera pergi ke toko Mr Ollivander untuk membeli tongkat. Saat sampai didepan toko Harry langsung masuk.

"Selamat siang."ucap Harry saat memasuki toko. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, hanya sekumpulan kotak yang Harry percaya adalah kotak tongkat sihir. Kotak-kotak itu bertumpuk seperti gunung.

Tiba-tiba ada suara, seorang pria paruh baya datang dari balik tumpukan tongkat itu.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu anak muda?"

"Ya,saya mencari tongkat yang cocok untuk saya Mr Ollivander."

"Oh, baiklah Mr Potter."

"Kenapa anda tahu nama saya?"

"Well anggap saja informasi antar pedagang, baiklah ayo kita cari tongkat yang cocok untukmu Mr Potter"

Lalu Mr Ollivander memilih beberapa tongkat disalah satu rak pada toko tersebut.

"Mengapa Anda tidak mencoba yang satu ini Mr Potter, terbuat dari Beachwood dan pembuluh jantung naga, Sembilan inci, dan fleksibel. Coba ayunkan"

Harry menerima tongkat itu lalu mengayunkannya dan saat itulah setengah dari toko Mr Ollivander hancur, lalu Mr Ollivander menarik tongkat itu dari tangan Harry dan memberinya tongkat yang lain untuk dicoba. Akhirnya, Harry menemukan tongkat yang cocok yaitu tongkat Holly terbuat dari bulu phoenix,sebelas inci, dan fleksibel. Mr Ollivander memberitahu Harry bahwa tongkatnya mempunyai inti yang sama dengan tongkat yang membunuh orang tuanya, tongkat Voldemort.

Setelah mendapatkan semua perlengkapan sekolahnya Harry segera kembali ketempat dimana ia dan hagrid berjanji untuk bertemu setelah beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya Hagrid datang sambil menenteng sangkar burung.

"Harry, Happy birthday."kata Hagrid sambil mengangkat sangkar burung tersebut.

"Wah, Hagrid terima kasih."

Burung yang diberikan oleh Hagrid adalah burung hantu dengan bulu seputih salju sangat indah.

"Dengan burung ini kau bisa mengantar pesan kemanapun jaga dia baik-baik."

"Baiklah Hagrid"kata Harry dengan bersemangat, ini pertama kalinya ia menerima kado dihari ulang tahunnya, mungkin kado kedua setelah kue ulang tahun waktu itu.

"Hagrid siapa nama burung ini?"

"Well, mulai sekarang burung itu adalah milikmu jadi kau yang berhak memberikannya nama. Harry"

"Umh…baiklah karena burung ini adalah pemberian darimu. Aku akan memanggilnya Hedwig. Bagaimana?"

"Umh…tidak buruk. Baiklah Harry sampai tanggal 1 september kau harus tetap berada di dunia muggle."

"Baiklah. Lalu bagaimana caranya aku pergi ke Hogwarts? Apakah kau akan menjemputku?"

"Maafkan aku Harry menjelang tahun ajaran baru aku akan sangat sibuk. Tapi,kau tenang saja soal pergi ke Hogwarts caranya sangat gampang kau tinggal pergi ke stasiun King's Cross lalu carilah Platform 9 ¾ disana kau akan menemukan kereta Hogwarts Ekspres yang akan membawamu langsung ke Hogwarts setelah sampai aku akan menjemputmu bersama siswa tahun pertama lainnya. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf Harry."

"Tidak apa-apa Hagrid, kau tidak perlu minta maaf."

"Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke dunia Muggle."

"Umh, aku tidak sabar menunggu tanggal 1 september nanti."

"Percayalah Harry, pengalamanmu nanti akan sangat luar biasa."

"Iya,aku tidak sabar menantinya."

Lalu Harry kembali ke rumah keluarga Dursley di Privet Drive no.4. Entah petualangan dan pengalaman seperti apa yang akan Harry dapat nanti di sekolah barunya. Apakah ia akan sehebat orang tuanya?apakah ia akan bertemu penyihir hebat lainnya? Apakah ia akan bertemu dengan orang-orang menyebalkan seperti Malfoy? Harry belum tahu soal itu yang ia tahu, ia sudah tidak sabar menjalani kehidupan barunya.

_**TBC**_

Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter ke-4

Maaf ya kalau kepanjangan…

Tolong review ya ^_^ supaya saya tahu apalagi yang harus dikoreksi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter** © J.K. Rowling

**Chapter 5**

**New Day for New School**

Mentari tersenyum di ufuk timur memancarkan cahayanya yang dapat menghangatkan setiap makhluk hidup di muka bumi, bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran membuat setiap orang yang memandangnya menjadi damai, embun-embun yang berada di dedaunan berkilauan bagaikan permata ketika ditimpa cahaya mentari. Sungguh suasana pagi hari yang sangat damai dan cerah begitulah yang dirasakan oleh setiap orang yang menyadari keindahan ciptaan tuhan tersebut.

Begitu pun bagi seorang anak laki-laki berkacamata yang baru berumur 11 tahun. Baginya hari ini adalah hari yang sangat penting karena ia sudah menunggu hari ini sangat lama, hari ini kehidupan barunya akan dimulai dan ia sudah tidak sabar akan hal itu.

"Boy, cepatlah kau tidak mau ketinggalan kereta aneh itukan?" teriak seorang pria yang berumur sekitar 50-an pada anak laki-laki berkacamata tersebut. Mendengar teriakan dari pria yang merupakan pamannya sendiri membuat anak laki-laki tersebut langsung menghampiri pamannya dengan membawa segala keperluan sekolahnya.

"Dengar boy jangan membuat masalah di sekolah aneh itu, aku tidak mau dipanggil ketempat itu hanya untuk mengurus kekacauan yang kau buat"

"Baik uncle" ucap anak laki-laki itu pada pamannya.

"Sekarang cepat masuk ke mobil" Lalu anak itu mengangkut semua barangnya masuk kedalam mobil dan segera pergi ke Stasiun King's Cross**, **London.

Benar, hari ini adalah tanggal 1 September, hari ini adalah hari pertama anak laki-laki berkacamata itu masuk ke sekolah barunya yaitu sekolah sihir Hogwarts. Tentunya para reader sudah tahu siapa anak laki-laki berkacamata itu. Ya, ia adalah Harry Potter _the boy who live_. Hari ini ia akan menjadi murid tahun pertama di Hogwarts.

Untuk menyambut hari ini, pagi tadi Harry bangun lebih cepat untuk menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaan rumah agar ia tidak terlambat dan ketinggalan kereta, Harry sangat bersyukur karena uncle Vernon mau mengantarnya ke Stasiun, tentunya dengan alasan keluarga Dursley hanya ingin memperlihatkan pada para tetangga bahwa mereka adalah orang-orang baik dan itu berhasil, banyak orang yang menganggap bahwa keluarga Dursley adalah orang baik karena mau mengadopsi Harry dan merawatnya hingga sekarang. Harry hanya memutar kedua matanya dan sedikit mengumpat. _'Bagaimana mungkin mereka berkata seperti itu padahal mereka tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' _kata Harry setip kali ia mengingat hal itu.

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri Harry tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah sampai di Stasiun. "Boy, berhentilah melamun dan cepatlah turun" kata Vernon menyebabkan Harry kembali ke dunia nyata.

Setelah, semua barang bawaannya diturunkan Harry segera mencari platform yang disebutkan oleh Hagrid sebelumnya pada saat mereka di Diagon Alley.

"Platform 9 ¾ ? memangnya ada Platform dengan nomor seperti itu?" tanya Harry lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Karena tidak juga menemukan Platform dengan nomor tersebut, Harry lalu bertanya pada salah satu penjaga di Stasiun dan seperti dugaan penjaga itu menertawakannya karena di Stasiun manapun tidak mungkin ada Platform dengan nomor seperti itu.

Harry sangat kebingungan saat itu, kalau ia tidak menemukan Platform tersebut, ia tidak akan bisa pergi ke Hogwarts. Pada saat itulah Harry melihat sekumpulan orang dengan kepala merah maksudnya rambut merah dan terlihat mereka juga membawa barang yang mirip seperti milik Harry. Ada koper yang besar dan kandang burung. Jadi, tanpa pikir panjang Harry mengikuti orang-orang tersebut.

Saat Harry berada didekat rombongan tersebut saat itulah ia melihat salah satu dari rombongan itu, seorang anak laki-laki yang kelihatannya lebih tua darinya berlari menembus dinding dan Harry tahu kalau mereka adalah penyihir. Jadi, Harry memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya pada seorang wanita yang kelihatannya adalah ibu dari semua anak-anak berambut merah itu.

"Permisi, maaf boleh saya bertanya sesuatu ?" tanya Harry. Wanita itu lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan merespon pertanyaan yang Harry berikan padanya.

"Oh, tentu saja my dear. Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" kata wanita itu dengan lembut.

"Maaf, bagaimana caranya untuk melewati Platform ini?"

"Oh, itu sangat mudah my dear, kau tinggal melihat kedepan dan berlari kearah tembok itu dan setelahnya kau akan menemukan kereta yang akan membawamu ke Hogwarts" dengan sabar wanita itu menjelaskan hal itu pada Harry.

"Baiklah, saya mengerti" Lalu Harry berlari ke arah tembok dari Platform itu dan saat ia membuka matanya ia telah berada ditempat yang berbeda dan saat itulah ia melihat kereta berwarna merah dengan campuran hitam bertuliskan _Hogwarts Ekspres. _'Akhirnya.'

Tanpa membuang waktu Harry segera naik ke kereta dan mencari compartment kosong. Setelah Harry menemukan compartment kosong ia segera duduk dengan santai. Tidak lama berselang kereta mulai jalan saat itulah pintu dari compartment yang ditempati Harry terbuka dan disana berdiri seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut merah mengingatkannya pada rombongan orang yang menolongnya tadi.

'Anak ini mirip dengan rombongan orang tadi' pikir Harry 'Eh tunggu dulu anak ini memang salah satu dari orang-orang tadi'

"Maaf, bolehkah aku duduk disini? compartment yang lain sudah penuh." tanya anak laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Oh, tentu saja"

Saat anak laki-laki berambut merah itu duduk, Harry berusaha mengajak anak itu untuk mengobrol.

"Hey, terima kasih atas pertolonganmu tadi maksudku ibumu."

"Sama-sama, mom memang suka sekali menjelaskan hal seperti itu. Oya perkenalkan namaku Ronald Weasley, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Ron" kata anak laki-laki berambut merah bernama Ronald Weasley atau singkatnya Ron sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Namaku Harry Potter, kau bisa memanggilku Harry" kata Harry sambil menjabat tangan Ron.

"Wow kau Harry Potter? _The Boy Who Live_? anak yang mengalahkan _Kau-Tahu-Siapa"_

Harry hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Apakah kau memiliki itu ?" tanya Ron seperti berbisik.

"Itu ?"

"Luka berbentuk petir"

Harry tidak menjawab apa-apa tapi ia mengangkat rambutnya -Poni- dan terlihatlah luka berbentuk petir.

"Wow, aku tidak mempercayai hal ini. Aku duduk bersama seorang pahlawan sesungguhnya. Satu compartment"

Harry hanya tersenyum dengan yang dikatakan oleh Ron, ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa karena ia baru pertama kali disanjung seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba pintu compartment mereka terbuka lagi dan terlihatlah seorang wanita paruh baya yang membawa keranjang dorong yang didalamnya ada berbagai makanan ringan.

"Boys, apa kalian mau sedikit cemilan ?"

"Umh... aku tidak usah, aku sudah membawa cemilanku sendiri" kata Ron sambil mengangkat roti isi yang sudah tidak terbentuk. Harry tahu kalau Ron sebenarnya ingin membeli tapi kelihatannya ia tidak bisa, Harry tidak tahu kenapa tapi ia yakin akan dugaannya itu.

"Umh… maaf kami beli semuanya" kata Harry sambil mengeluarkan uang yang ada di saku celananya.

"Wow"

Akhirnya ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh berbagai makanan ringan. Saat mereka berdua sedang menikmati cemilan. Tiba-tiba, ada seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut coklat gelombang dan mengembang masuk ke compartment mereka.

"Maaf, apakah kalian melihat seekor katak ?katak itu milik seorang anak yang bernama Neville Longbottom" ucap gadis itu.

Harry dan Ron hanya saling berpandangan lalu menggelengkan kepala mereka saat melihat kearah gadis itu.

"Baiklah, jadi kalian tidak tahu. Oya perkenalkan namaku Hermione Granger tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Hermione"

"Aku Harry Potter, kau bisa memanggilku Harry"

"Baiklah Harry dan kau ?" tanya Hermione pada Ron. Ron sedang mengunyah makanan dengan mulut penuh. Merasa Ron tidak bisa memperkenalkan dirinya Harry lalu memberitahu pada gadis itu.

"Kalau dia namanya Ronald Weasley. Kau bisa memanggilnya Ron"

"Baiklah Ron dan Harry, salam kenal. Oya sebaiknya kalian menggunakan jubah kalian sebentar lagi kita akan sampai" kata Hermione lalu ia meninggalkan dua anak laki-laki itu.

Setelah Hermione pergi Harry dan Ron segera bersiap-siap.

"Wow, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk segera sampai di Hogwarts" kata salah satu anak yang kelihatannya adalah seorang anak perempuan tahun pertama.

"Kalian dengar itu? Sungguh kekanakan, hal seperti ini saja heboh. Lihat saja nanti apakah mereka masih bisa mengatakan hal itu setelah diberikan tugas yang menumpuk?" kata seorang anak perempuan yang duduk disebelah compartment anak perempuan pertama.

"Tentunya mereka akan menyesal telah mengatakan hal itu Pansy darling" ucap seorang anak laki-laki berkulit hitam dan beraksen Itali yang kelihatannya seumuran dengan anak perempuan yang bernama Pansy itu.

"Mr. Zabini dan Ms. Parkinson, sebenarnaya hal itu wajar saja mengingat ini pengalaman mereka yang pertama berada di sekolah sihir" ucap seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang pucat.

"Tapi, Draco darling menurutku hal seperti itu sangat berlebihan, tapi mungkin hal itu tidak berlaku bagi penyihir muggleborn, mereka pasti sangat antusias terhadap hal ini karena mereka tidak pernah mengenal mengenai dunia sihir. Lagi pula yang seharusnya lebih berhak masuk ke Hogwarts adalah kita penyihir pureblood"

"Well walaupun aku kurang suka dengan kalimatnya, aku cukup setuju dengan Pansy" ucap Blaise

"Setiap anak yang memiliki kemampuan sihir berhak berada di Hogwarts baik itu muggleborn atau halfblood. Kalian tidak mungkin membiarkan anak-anak dengan kemampuan sihir berkeliaran bebas di dunia muggle dan membuat kekacauan bukan? Ayahku bilang bila hal seperti itu sampai terjadi akan timbul masalah serius. Lebih baik mencegah daripada mengobati" kata Draco sambil menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

"Oke, aku menyerah. Aku sadar aku tidak akan menang bila berdebat denganmu Draco" kata Pansy sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Draco tersenyum sedangkan Blaise tertawa. Draco tidak pernah bosan bila berdebat dengan kedua temannya tapi mungkin ia akan berpikir ulang bila harus berdebat dengan Blaise, karena Blaise mempunyai banyak sekali akal dalam kepalanya untuk membalas perkataan Draco.

"Blaise darling maukah kau memberi tahu pada Draco?"

"Maaf, Pansy darling tapi aku hanya tertarik berdebat dengan Draco mengenai hal yang menurutku menarik, sedangkan hal ini menurutku cukup membosankan"

"Apa membosankan? Bisa-bisanya kau berkata seperti itu, padahal tadi kau setuju denganku"

"Itu sebelum Draco memberikan alasan yang sangat bagus"

"Tapi…"

Dan perdebatan antara Blaise dan Pansy pun dimulai, tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Draco tidak pernah bosan menyaksikan kedua temannya berdebat karena menurut Draco, saat Blaise dan Pansy berdebat mereka kelihatan seperti anak-anak dan hal itu sangat lucu.

Merasa puas melihat pasangan yang sedang berdebat itu. Draco meraih tasnya dan mengeluarkan buku besar dengan sampul berwarna hitam dan judulnya ditulis dengan huruf rune kuno, buku ini adalah oleh-oleh ayahnya dari Mesir.

Tidak lama kemudian, perdebatan antara Blaise dan Pansy berakhir dengan Pansy yang keluar sebagai pemenang karena Blaise menyerah, ia tidak tahan mendengar segala alasan tidak masuk akal yang dikeluarkan oleh pansy. Lalu Blaise beralih ke Draco.

"Draco apa yang kau baca?" tanya Blaise yang kelihatannya cukup tertarik dengan apa yang dibaca oleh Draco.

"Ah, ini buku yang dibawa oleh ayahku ketika ia pulang dari Mesir"

"Pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihat huruf rune seperti itu, kau bisa membacanya?"

"Umh… aku baru bisa membacanya dua minggu setelah aku mendapatkan buku ini"

"Kalau aku boleh tahu apa judulnya?"

"Sebenarnya judulnya cukup aneh karena itulah aku membacanya karena penasaran. Judulnya _Pilihan takdir : Dark or Light_"

"Judul macam apa itu? Aneh sekali apa kita di suruh untuk memilih antara dark atau light?" ucap pansy.

"Aku juga kurang tahu akan hal itu, aku bahkan belum membaca setengahnya tapi satu-satunya jalan untuk mengungkap hal itu aku harus tetap membacanya" ucap Draco.

"Aku setuju dengan Draco" ucap Blaise.

"Oya, Draco bagaimana rencanamu tahun ini? Apakah kau akan mengikuti perintah yang diberikan orang tuamu?" tanya Pansy mengubah topik pembicaraan sebelumnya karena bosan.

Mendengar pertanyaan Pansy, Draco menghentikan kegiatannya begitupun Blaise, ia merasa tertarik dengan pembicaraan tersebut.

"Kelihatannya begitu Pansy, aku tidak mungkin menolak perintah lebih tepatnya permintaan orang tuaku karena bagaimanapun ini juga untuk kebaikanku sendiri"

"Wow, aku tidak sabar untuk melihatnya" kata Blaise dengan senyuman tersungging di bibirnya.

"Entahlah, aku merasa aneh setiap kali memikirkan hal itu" kata Pansy dengan mimik khawatir yang sangat terlihat diwajahnya. Pansy memang cerewet dan kelihatan sangat menyebalkan tapi kalau menyangkut sahabatnya ia bisa berubah menjadi sosok ibu kedua bagi Blaise dan Draco.

"Terima kasih Pans, tapi tenang saja semua kan baik-baik saja. Oya belajarlah untuk membiasakan diri _guys_"

Tidak lama kemudian, kecepatan Hogwarts Ekspres mulai menurun pertanda bahwa kereta hampir sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Kelihatannya kita hampir sampai, cepat ganti jubah kalian" ucap Pansy pada Blaise dan Draco.

Tanpa diberi tahu dua kali Blaise dan Draco segera mengganti jubah mereka, sedangkan Pansy pergi ke toilet perempuan untuk mengganti jubahnya.

Hogwarts Ekspres akhirnya berhenti di Stasiun Hogsmead. Mereka sampai pada malam Hari. Anak-anak dari tahun pertama sampai tahun ke-tujuh segera turun.

"Anak-anak tahun pertama, sebelah sini" teriak Hagrid

"Wow, Harry lihat itu setengah raksasa. Aku memang pernah mendengar soal mereka tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya secara langsung" ucap Ron takjub.

"Hay, Hagrid" ucap Harry.

"Oh, hello Harry. Senang kau bisa bergabung disini, baiklah sekarang ikuti aku"

"Harry kau kenal dengannya?" tanya Ron.

"Iya, Hagrid yang mengantarkan surat dari Hogwarts untukku, ia juga membantuku berbelanja di Diagon Alley"

"Wow, cool"

Setelah sedikit berjalan, akhirnya rombongan anak-anak itu sampai didepan sebuah Danau.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sekarang kita akan menggunakan perahu untuk menyebrangi danau. Satu perahu empat orang"

Setelah pengumuman singkat itu, anak-anak mulai menaiki perahu. Harry dan Ron satu perahu dengan Hermione dan anak laki-laki yang lumayan gempal yang mereka tahu bernama Neville longbottom. Sedangkan Draco bersama Blaise dan Pansy, walaupun masih tersisa satu tempat tapi banyak anak yang tidak mau menempatinya, mereka masih sayang pada nyawa dan keluarga mereka.

"Ah, ini menyenangkan sekali melihat ekspresi anak-anak itu" ucap Pansy.

"Pansy darling, menurutku wajar saja bila mereka berwajah seperti itu karena mereka melihat tiga pewaris keluarga terkemuka didunia sihir duduk bersama" ucap Blaise.

"Guys, kenapa masih ada satu tempat yang kosong? bukankah satu perahu empat orang?" tanya Draco baru kembali kedunia nyata setelah lama bergelut dengan buku miliknya. "Kalian tidak mengusir anak-anak itukan?"

"Ah, tega sekali kau menuduh kami seperti itu Draco darling, kami tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu, kurang kerjaan. Iyakan Blaise? Lagi pula anak-anak itu saja yang takut duduk bersama kita" ucap Pansy dengan mimik sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku setuju dengan Pansy. Draco cobalah sadar siapa kita ber-tiga sebenarnya" ucap Blaise.

"Ah, sial aku lupa akan hal itu"

Blaise dan Pansy hanya tersenyum dengan yang dikatakan Draco. Kadang-kadang Draco bisa menjadi sosok yang sangat lugu tapi tentu saja, bukan berarti ia tidak berbahaya.

Tidak lama kemudian semua perahu sampai ditepi danau depan Hogwarts. Semua anak-anak tahun pertama sangat takjub dengan bangunan sekolah Hogwarts yang seperti kastil yang luar biasa besar.

"Baiklah, anak-anak lewat sini" teriak Hagrid menuntun anak-anak tahun pertama kedepan pintu yang sangat besar. Didepan pintu itu telah menunggu seorang Prof. wanita yang kelihatannya sangat tegas.

"Baiklah anak-anak tahun pertama silakan ikuti saya" kata Prof wanita itu.

Mereka melewati koridor yang penuh dengan lukisan yang bisa bergerak.

'Oh, jadi ini alasan kenapa foto orang tuaku bisa bergerak? Ternyata sihir' ucap Harry dalam hati.

Saat Harry dan Ron menaiki tangga mereka dihadang oleh tiga orang anak laki-laki, satu orang berbadan besar dan satu orang lagi berbadan kecil tapi tentunya lebih besar dari Harry.

'Malfoy? Untuk apa dia menghadangku? Pastinya ia bukan datang untuk minta maaf' ucap Harry dalam hati.

"Oh, jadi ini si Harry Potter. _The Boy Who Live_?" ucap Malfoy dengan aksen sombongnya, berbicara seakan-akan ia tidak pernah mengenal Harry sebelumnya.

'Ia berbicara seakan-akan tidak mengenalku, menyebalkan. Kalau itu yang kau inginkan baiklah, akan kuladeni'

"Tidak kusangka seorang Harry Potter berjalan bersama seorang Weasley"

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan itu Malfoy?" ucap Ron marah

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu berbicara Weaslette. Dibandingkan mengurusi masalah orang lain lebih baik kau urusi urusan keluargamu yang payah dan jumlahnya kelebihan itu. Oya apa jubah itu bekas kakakmu? Karena kelihatannya sangat tua" ucap Malfoy mengejek Ron.

Wajah Ron merah mendengar perkataan itu hampir sama dengan warna rambutnya. Harry tahu kalau Ron marah tapi memangnya siapa yang tidak marah dikatai seperti itu. Tapi, Malfoy terlihat tidak peduli.

"Oya perkenalkan namaku adalah Draco Malfoy, kau mendapatkan kehormatan Potter karena jarang sekali ada orang yang kutegur duluan apalagi untuk memperkenalkan diri seperti ini dan kau juga mendapatkan kesempatan untuk dapat berteman denganku" kata Malfoy mengulurkan tangannya.

"Terima kasih sudah memberikan kehormatan ini untukku –Malfoy terlihat tersenyum- tapi sayangnya aku bisa memilih sendiri teman yang aku butuhkan dan tentunya itu bukan dirimu –Senyuman Malfoy menghilang-" setelah mengatakan hal itu Harry dan Ron pergi meninggalkan Malfoy yang masih terbengong -Shock- sendiri.

"Wow, Harry kau baru saja menolak seorang Malfoy"

Harry hanya tersenyum dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ron.

"Malfoy kau baik-baik saja?" tanya salah satu dari teman Draco yang berbadan besar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Crabbe, Goyle kalian ke Great Hall lebih dulu, aku akan menyusul" kata Draco tanpa melihat kedua temannya.

"Kami akan menunggumu" teriak salah satu anak gempal itu.

Draco berjalan kearah koridor yang sepi, ia tidak takut bila ditangkap karena semua guru dan murid sekarang berada di Great Hall.

'_Ia menolakku'_

'_**aku tahu'**_

'_Ia menolak seorang malfoy'_

'**Aku tahu'**

'_Baru kali ini aku ditolak'_

'_**Aku tahu'**_

'_Harry Potter itu ternyata, anak yang kuhina di toko Madam Malkin'_

'_**Aku tahu'**_

Untuk beberapa saat, Draco seperti berdiam diri memikirkan suatu hal.

'_Kelihatannya tahun ini akan sangat menarik. Tidak percuma aku menuruti perintah gila orang tuaku'_

'_**Apa maksudmu, Draco?'**_

'_Kau akan lihat nanti Sky, tahun ini akan menjadi tahun yang menyenangkan'_

'_**Baiklah apapun idemu itu lebih baik disingkirkan dulu karena sekarang kau harus segera pergi ke Great Hall'**_

'_Kau benar, apakah anak-anak lainnya sudah sampai?'_

'_**Ya, mereka sudah sampai semua. Sekarang tinggal menunggu perintah untuk segera masuk ke great hall'**_

Lalu Draco segera menuju Great Hall, bergabung bersama Blaise dan Pansy.

"Ya ampun Draco kau kemana saja? Kau hampir membuat masalah dihari pertamamu. Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh ayahmu nanti?" ucap Pansy berusaha menyembunyikan nada khawatirnya.

"Apa kau pergi menenangkan diri, setelah si Potter itu menolakmu?" ucap Blaise dengan penuh rasa humor.

"Blaise… Draco tidak usah dengarkan ucapannya yang gila itu"

"Tapi, pada kenyataannya memang seperti itu Pans"

"Oh, Draco"

"Tapi, karena hal itu aku punya ide bagus"

"Apa maksudmu Draco?"

Saat Pansy masih bertanya-tanya apa yang dimaksud oleh Draco. Pintu Great Hall terbuka dan anak-anak tahun pertama pun segera masuk.

"Selamat datang murid-murid tahun pertama. Aku Albus Dumbledore kepala sekolah Hogwarts. Senang sekali kalian semua bisa bergabung disini. Baiklah, tidak perlu lama-lama kita langsung saja melakukan seleksi asrama, aku yakin kalian pun tidak sabar akan hal itu"

Dengan sambutan singkat tersebut, seleksi asrama pun dimulai. Seleksi asrama di Hogwarts akan di tentukan oleh sebuah topi sihir atau topi seleksi yang bisa berbicara di dalam pikiran orang yang memakainya. Ia akan mengungkap bakat dan sifat dari orang tersebut.

Saat topi seleksi berada didepan, terlihat wajah dari murid-murid tahun pertama yang deg-degan dan was-was.

"Baiklah saya akan memanggil nama-nama kalian dan siapa pun yang saya panggil harap segera maju kedepan" ucap Prof wanita yang memandu murid tahun pertama masuk tadi.

"Finnigan, Seamus"

"Gryffindor"

"Abbott, Hannah"

"Hufflepuff"

"Patil, Padma"

"Ravenclaw"

"Parkinson, Pansy"

"Slytherin"

"Harry, apa kau tahu kalau semua murid-murid di Slytherin itu akan berubah menjadi penyihir hitam?" ucap Ron.

Harry hanya menggeleng. "_Kau-tahu-siapa_, ia berasal dari Slytherin"

"Weasley, Ron"

"Gryffindor"

'Ron, ia masuk Gryffindor begitu pun Hermione dan Neville' ucap Harry dalam hati.

"Potter, Harry"

Saat nama Harry dipanggil seluruh Great Hall terdiam. _'Kenapa jadi sunyi seperti ini?'_

'_Oh, seorang Potter sudah lama sekali sekali aku tidak melihat seorang Potter. Umh… nak, kau memiliki syarat untuk masuk kesemua asrama. Kau memiliki keberanian seorang __Gryffindor, kesetiaan seorang Hufflepuff, __kebijaksanaan seorang__Ravenclaw, dan ambisi seorang Slytherin. Tapi kau lebih berpotensi diantara dua asrama yaitu Gryffindor dan Slytherin. Tapi kalau boleh aku menyarankan kau akan berhasil bila di asrama Slytherin'_

'_Jangan di Slytherin'_

'_Jangan di Slytherin? Kenapa?'_

'_Aku lebih suka di Gryffindor, disana ada teman-temanku'_

'_Baiklah, kalau itu yang kau inginkan Mr. Potter tapi aku tetap meyarankanmu di asrama Slytherin'_

'_Terima kasih'_

"Gryffindor"

Saat topi seleksi meneriakkan nama Gryffindor, Great Hall menjadi sangat riuh khususnya di asrama Gryffindor.

"Hal seperti itu sih mudah sekali ditebak, walaupun si Potter itu tidak menggunakan topi seleksi sekalipun" ucap Blaise dari arah meja asrama Slytherin.

"Kau benar Blaise darling" ucap Pansy disebelahnya. "Oya kenapa nama Draco lama sekali dipanggil?"

"Bersabarlah, setelah ini juga pasti dipanggil. Soalnya tinggal dia yang terakhir"

Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, dan Goyle masuk asrama Slytherin, tinggal Draco yang belum diseleksi.

"Malfoy, Draco"

Sekali lagi Great Hall menjadi sunyi. Terlihat Draco dengan ekspresi dingin berjalan dengan tenang kearah topi seleksi, tidak mempedulikan kesunyian yang sedang terjadi.

'_Wah… seorang Malfoy dan bukan sekedar Malfoy tapi seorang pewaris dan penentu takdir'_

'_Apa maksudmu?'_

'_Saat waktunya tiba kau akan mengetahui segalanya. Takdirmu dan semua orang. Wah… karena hal ini aku jadi tidak tahu harus memasukkanmu kemana. Hampir sama seperti kau memiliki semua kriteria untuk masuk kesemua asrama tapi kau cocok berada diantara dua asrama __Gryffindor dan Slytherin__'_

'_Menurutmu asrama mana yang lebih cocok dan akan membantuku untuk menentukan takdirku?'_

"Slytherin"

Dan kesunyian itupun menghilang, digantikan dengan suara tepuk tangan meriah dari arah asrama Slytherin.

'Wah, ini menarik sekali Slytherin dan Gryffindor mempunyai masing-masing orang yang luar biasa. Bila Gryffindor mempunyai The Boy Who Lived maka Slytherin mempunyai seorang pewaris dari keluarga bangsawan paling terkemuka di dunia sihir" ucap Pansy

"Ya, kelihatannya masing-masing asrama memiliki pangeran" balas Blaise

Draco hanya diam saja mendengar komentar dari sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, anak-anak dengan berakhirnya seleksi sekarang waktunya kalian menyantap makan malam semoga kalian menyukainya" ucap Prof. Dumbledore. Dan secara tiba-tiba diatas meja muncul berbagai makanan yang dapat menggugah selera.

Saat murid-murid sedang menyantap makan malam tiba-tiba banyak sekali hantu yang datang, mereka menyambut murid-murid tahun pertama. Tidak lama kemudian acara makan malam selesai dan masing-masing kepala asrama menyuruh para prefek untuk mengantar para murid kembali ke asrama.

Keesokan harinya pelajaran pertama telah dimulai, Harry dan Ron terlambat di kelas pertama mereka yaitu transfigurasi oleh Prof. Minerva McGonagall menyebabkan mereka kehilangan lima point. Setelah transfigurasi pelajaran selanjutnya yaitu ramuan oleh Prof. Severus Snape yang kelihatannya sangat tidak menyukai Harry karena memberikan bertubi-tubi pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dijawab oleh Harry ditambah tatapannya yang sangat tajam. Lalu setelah ramuan, pelajaran ketiga yaitu mantra oleh Prof. Filius Flitwick, mereka mempelajari mantra untuk membuat benda melayang yang berakhir dengan wajah Harry setengah gosong karena Seamus Finnigan meledakkan bulu yang seharusnya diterbangkannya dan juga kejadian Ron yang menjelek-jelekkan Hermione karena mengajarinya sehingga Ron terlihat bodoh dan kejadian itu berakhir dengan Hermione mendengarnya dan kelihatannya ia menangis.

Dan sekarang mereka sedang makan malam. "Hey, dimana Hermione?" tanya salah satu anak perempuan di Gryffindor yang diketahui bernama Parvati Patil

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya pada Ron dan mulut tajamnya itu?" ucap anak perempuan lainnya.

Harry melihat kearah Ron, terlihat Ron sangat menyesal dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya.

"Hey, kudengar Hermione menangis di toilet di dekat ruang bawah tanah" ucap Dean Thomas.

Ron tambah menyesal.

"Hey, kalian sudah dengar kalau si Weasley itu membuat Granger menangis?" ucap Blaise

"Weasley dan mulut besarnya"

'_**Tidak kusangka Slytherin pun suka bergosip' **_ucap Sky

Draco hanya tersenyum mendengar komentar sahabat baiknya itu. Tiba-tiba Draco mendengar suara menangis.

"Guys kalian dengar itu?"

"Dengar apa Draco?" tanya Pansy

"Suara menangis"

"Mungkin itu suara hantu" ucap Blaise

"Bukan, ini mahkluk hidup dan kelihatannya ia tersesat"

"Draco sudahlah"

"Aku harus memeriksanya"

"Draco tunggu… setidaknya selesaikan makan malammu" ucap Pansy

Saat Pansy hendak mengejar Draco tiba-tiba pintu Great Hall terbuka lalu masuklah Prof. Quirell dengan tergesa-gesa sambil berteriak "TROLL DI RUANG BAWAH TANAH" untuk beberapa saat Great Hall menjadi sunyi "kupikir kalian mau mengetahuinya" setelah mengatakan hal itu Prof. Quirell pingsan ditempat dan menyebabkan Great Hall menjadi panik seketika, semua murid berteriak panik.

"TENANG..." teriak Prof. Dumbledore dan Great Hall pun kembali tenang.

"Prefek antarkan para murid kembali ke asrama" ucap Prof. Dumbledore

"Kau dengar itu Draco? Sekarang ayo kita kembali ke asrama" ucap Pansy

"Kalian semua cepat ikuti aku" kata prefek pria dari asrama Slytherin.

"Tunggu dimana Troll itu berada?" tanya Draco pada Prefek tersebut.

"Kau tidak dengar tadi Malfoy, Troll berada di dekat ruang bawah tanah"

"Lalu dimana asrama kita?"

"Kau ini pelupa ya? Tentu saja di ruang bawah tan... " untuk beberapa saat Prefek pria tersebut terdiam. Sedangkan Draco menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dan tidak lupa wajah dingin yang tetap memancarkan ketampanan.

"Kau benar-benar ahli membuat seseorang terlihat bodoh" ucap Blaise

"Ayo"

"Tunggu Draco kau mau kemana?" ucap Pansy

"kearah ruang bawah tanah, kelihatannya suara itu berasal dari sana" ucap Draco.

"Apa kau gila kau tidak dengar tadi? Troll itu berada di ruang bawah tanah" ucap Pansy

"Kau tenang saja Pans, aku bersama Blaise"

"Yap, itu benar lagi pula aku juga mau melihat bagaimana Troll itu"

"Kalau begitu aku juga ikut"

"Tidak Pansy, kau tetap disini dan pastikan mereka tidak menyadari kalau aku dan Blaise menghilang"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, berhati-hatilah kalian berdua"

Setelah itu Draco dan Blaise segera memisahkan diri dari rombongan dan segera menuju ke ruang bawah tanah.

"Kelihatannya suara yang kudengar itu adalah Troll yang tersesat" ucap Draco "Suaranya berasal dari sini"

"Apa yang dilakukan Troll di toilet wanita?" ucap Blaise

Dan saat mereka masuk ke toilet terlihat Troll sudah pingsan, kelihatannya terkena pukulan dari senjatanya sendiri dan tidak lupa trio Gryffindor yang berdiri didepan Troll yang pingsan.

"Shit, Potter apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Draco marah sambil menghampiri Troll yang pingsan.

"Malfoy hati-hati, Troll itu masih setengah sadar" ucap Harry.

"Dibandingkan menghawatirkanku lebih baik kalian khawatir pada diri kalian sendiri, kalian tahu kalian bertiga bisa dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts"

"Sudahlah Draco kelihatannya Potter dan Weasley datang menyelamatkan Granger" ucap Blaise yang melihat raut penyesalan dari trio Gryffindor.

"Kelihatannya Troll itu berada disini" ucap seorang wanita.

"Sial itu Prof. McGonagall" ucap Ron panik.

"Bagaimana ini kita bisa dikeluarkan" ucap Hermione hampir menangis.

"Terpaksa aku harus melakukan ini, semuanya berkumpul. Sekarang kita berlima harus saling berpegangan tangan" ucap Draco

"Hah, untuk apa?" tanya Ron denan wajah bingung.

"Kalian mau keluar dari sinikan?" tanya Blaise. Trio Gryffindor menganggukkan kepalanya.

Lalu mereka saling berpegangan tangan membentuk posisi lingkaran ( Posisinya Blaise-Draco-Harry-Hermione-Ron-Blaise ).

"Baiklah, kalian siap?" Ke-empat murid tahun pertama itu mengganggukkan kepalanya.

WUUUZZZZ…

Dan ruangan itu pun kembali sepi yang ada hanyalah Troll yang setengah sadar.

"Astaga, kenapa Troll ini bisa pingsan disini ?" ucap Prof. McGonagall

"Kelihatannya Troll ini pingsan karena terkena pukulan benda ini" ucap Prof. Snape sambil menunjuk bongkahan kayu yang sering dibawa oleh Troll itu sendiri.

"Ya, kau benar Severus tapi kenapa tidak ada bekas pukulan? Maksudku luka"

"Siapa pun yang melakukan hal ini, kelihatannya ia menyembuhkannya"

"Apa ada orang yang setelah memukul lalu mengobatinya lagi?" tanya Prof. Flitwick

"Tentunya itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin kelihatannya orang yang membuat Troll pingsan dengan orang yang mengobatinya adalah orang yang berbeda" ucap Prof. Snape

Lalu ketiga guru itu segera membawa Troll kembali ke Hutan terlarang.

BRUUUKKKK….

"Kelihatannya kalian ber-tiga tidak biasa ber-apparate. Well kalau Granger dan Potter wajar saja tapi Weasley?" ucap Blaise penuh humor.

"Kalau aku ber- apparate, aku bersama orang tuaku"

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan kami?"

"Tentu saja beda karena… Huekkk"

"Oh my, Ha… Ha… Ha"

"Blaise hentikan, nanti ada yang mendengar"

"Mmaaf, hah… aku sudah tenang sekarang"

"Kau, bantu Granger dan Weasley"

"Oke" Blaise menghampiri Hermione dan Ron.

"Potter kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Draco sambil menurunkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan posisi Harry yang terduduk di tanah. Dibandingkan yang lain hanya tangan Draco dan Harry saja yang masih saling berpegangan.

"Kelihatannya kau tidak kuat menahan goncangan"

Mungkin karena rasa mual dan pusingnya membuat Harry mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Draco dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Draco.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Draco lembut.

"Rasanya pusing dan mual" setelah Harry mengatakan hal itu, Draco menyentuh bagian belakang leher Harry dan memijatnya pelan.

"Ah… Nyaman sekali" Harry mendekatkan tubuhnya lebih dekat dan menutup matanya sedangkan Draco mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Harry.

'Ah, nyaman sekali. Hangat dan… menenangkan' ucap Harry dalam hati menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan Draco.

"Malfoy, parfum apa yang kau gunakan?" tanya Harry.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aromanya sangat menenangkan, aku menyukainya"

"Oh"

Keduanya terdiam, tidak ada yang berbicara satu sama lain tapi entah mengapa kesunyian itu sangat nyaman dan menyenangkan, dan terlihat Draco maupun Harry menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain.

"Uhuukk… bukannya aku mau mengganggu kebersamaan kalian tapi kita harus segera kembali ke asrama sebelum yang lainnya menyedari ketidakhadiran kita ber-lima" ucap Blaise

Walaupun Blaise tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun tapi Draco tahu kalau Blaise sekarang sedang tertawa dalam hatinya.

"Kau benar, kita harus segera kembali. Potter bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Sudah lebih baik"

"Bagus kalau begitu, Blaise bagaimana Weasley dan Granger?"

"Mereka sudah lebih baik"

"Baiklah. Ayo Potter, kita harus kembali ke asrama"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Draco membawa Harry bergabung bersama Ron dan Hermione.

"Baiklah, sekarang buka mata kalian lebar-lebar. Obliviate"

Setelah Draco mengucapkan mantra penghilang memori, trio Gryffindor itu jatuh pingsan.

"Draco, kenapa kau membuat mereka lupa?" tanya Blaise, bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Draco.

"Kalau mereka tetap mengingat hal ini, aku tidak bisa melaksanakan perintah orang tuaku. Selain itu aku tidak mau bersikap canggung terhadap mereka ber-tiga"

"Mereka bertiga, kau yakin? bukannya hanya Potter?"

"Shut up. Yang penting sekarang kita harus mengembalikan mereka ke asrama"

"Oke… Oke… Oke"

Lalu Draco mengeluarkan sebuah cincin.

"Apakah itu portkey"

"Umh"

"Bukankah dalam Hogwarts tidak bisa menggunakan portkey?"

"Memang, tapi ini portkey khusus. Kita bisa berpindah tempat dimana pun kita mau"

Setelah itu Draco dan Blaise membawa Harry, Ron dan Hermione kembali ke asrama Gryffindor dan untung saja semua anggota asrama sudah tidur.

"Wow, portkey ini keren sekali, bahkan kita tidak perlu melewati pintu penjaga" ucap Blaise.

"Baiklah, cukup kekagumanmu. Sekarang letakkan mereka bertiga di tempat tidur"

"Apa aku harus masuk Dorm khusus wanita?" tanya Blaise

"Ya, kau harus dan ingat jangan melakukan hal yang lain. Letakkan tubuh Granger lalu segera keluar"

"Draco aku terluka, kau berbicara seakan-akan aku ini pria hidung belang" ucap Blaise dengan posisi pura-pura terluka.

"Blaise kita tidak punya waktu. Berhentilah main-main"

"Oke… Oke… Oke, maaf"

Setelah itu Blaise segera ke Dorm khusus wanita setelah meletakkan tubuh Ron. Sedangkan Draco masih berada di Dorm Harry. Draco hanya menatap Harry yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Draco, aku sudah selesai? Ayo pergi dari sini" ucap Blaise dari balik pintu Dorm.

"Good night, emerald kitty" ucap Draco sambil mengelus kepala Harry setelah itu ia segera meninggalkan Dorm.

"Umh… Draco"

_**TBC**_

Ditunggu___**REVIEWNYA YA**__**…. ^_^**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter** © J.K. Rowling

**Chapter 6**

**Quidditch**

Mentari mulai tersenyum memancarkan sinarnya yang menghangatkan semua makhluk hidup yang ada di muka bumi. Sebuah pagi hari yang sangat cerah telah menyambut anak-anak yang sedang menimba ilmu di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts.

Tapi kelihatannya keindahan pagi ini tidak berpengaruh pada salah satu murid Gryffindor tahun pertama, terlihat dari wajah anak ini yang lesu dan tidak bersemangat.

'Bagaimana mungkin aku memimpikan Malfoy, seperti itu? Malfoy tidak mungkin berlaku lembut, itu adalah hal yang paling mustahil'

"Harry, kau baik-baik saja? Kita harus segera berangkat kalau tidak mau terlambat sarapan dan jam pertama"

"Ah, maaf Ron. Aku sedang banyak pikiran"

Saat Harry dan Ron berjalan menuju pintu keluar, mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Hermione.

"Hay, selamat pagi" sapa Hermione

"Pagi" balas Harry dan Ron hampir bersamaan

"Oya, terima kasih untuk kemarin malam. Aku sangat berutang budi pada kalian"

"Oh, tidak masalah Hermione. Bukankah kita teman ?" jawab Harry sambil tersenyum menyebabkan Hermione tersipu.

"Terima kasih, kau orang pertama yang menyebutku teman"

"Uhuk… Granger" ucap Ron

"Hermione"

"Ah, baik. Hermione maaf soal kemarin"

"Tidak apa-apa, seharusnya akulah yang minta maaf karena sudah merepotkan kalian"

"He… He… He, biasa saja" ucap Ron sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Harry hanya tersenyum dengan reaksi yang diberikan Ron. Tapi, ia juga sangat senang karena mempunyai teman baru.

"Oya, masalah ini jangan sampai diketahui sekolah, kalau tidak kita bisa dikeluarkan" ucap Hermione dengan nada serius

"Aku setuju. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku pusing dan anehnya entah mengapa aku merasa baru saja muntah padahal seingatku aku tidak muntah saat kejadian itu" ucap Ron dengan mimik bingung.

"Ah, aku juga merasakan hal yang aneh, entah mengapa aku merasa mual dan pusing" ucap Hermione

"Kalau kau Harry, apa kau juga merasakan hal yang aneh?" tanya Ron pada Harry.

"Sama seperti Hermione aku juga merasa mual dan pusing"

"Ini sangat aneh, seingatku setelah Ron memukul kepala Troll itu, kita langsung keluar dari toilet karena mendengar suara Prof. McGonagall dan Prof. Snape" ucap Hermione.

"Ya, aku juga megingatnya seperti itu tapi mengapa kita merasa mual dan pusing?" ucap Ron.

'Ternyata mereka juga merasa ada yang aneh, apa mimpiku soal Malfoy juga nyata?' ucap Harry dalam hati 'Lebih baik kutanyakan saja'

"Guys, ada yang mau kutanyakan"

"Soal apa Harry ? jangan bilang soal kejadian kemarin malam" ucap Hermione, Harry mengganggukan kepalanya.

"Begini kemarin malam rasanya aku bermimpi dan hal itu sangat nyata, aku… " belum sempat Harry menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, mereka ber-tiga ditegur oleh Seamus.

"Hey, kenapa kalian masih berkumpul disini? Sebentar lagi waktu sarapan habis"

"Astaga, aku hampir lupa, Harry bisa kita lanjutkan nanti? Aku sudah sangat lapar" ucap Ron sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ok"

Akhirnya mereka ber-tiga plus Seamus, Dean dan Neville berjalan bersama kearah Great Hall, di jalan mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan komplotan Malfoy.

"Wah… wah… Lihat ini kumpulan Gryffindor yang terdiri dari orang-orang payah" ucap Malfoy sombong.

"Shut up Malfoy"

"Ron, biarkan saja jangan ladeni dia" ucap Hermione yang mencoba menahan Ron.

"Wah… lihat ini seorang Weasley dilindungi oleh seorang anak perempuan, muggleborn lagi. Kelihatannya kau sudah kehilangan kebanggaanmu sebagai penyihir berdarah murni. Aku penasaran apa saja yang diajarkan oleh orang tuamu? Hmm?"

"Yang jelas itu bukan hal yang berguna, Draco darling" ucap seorang gadis yang Harry tahu bernama Pansy Parkinson.

"Kau benar. Tentu saja seorang Weasley senior hanya mengajari hal-hal yang tidak berguna. Hmm… seperti, hal-hal mengenai muggle?"

Setelah Malfoy mengatakan hal itu, semua teman-temannya –minus Blaise (sudah berada di Great hall) tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ron sudah tidak dapat membendung kemarahannya bahkan wajahnya kini hampir sama dengan warna rambutnya, Ron melayangkan pukulan pada Malfoy tapi berhasil ditahan oleh Harry yang tiba-tiba berpindah kehadapan Ron.

"Harry, menyingkirlah. Apa kau mencoba melindungi orang menyebalkan ini"

"Aku tidak melindunginya Ron. Jangan ladeni dia kau hanya membuang-buang tenaga saja, apa kau mau terkena detensi karena memukul murid lain?"

"Yang dikatakan Harry benar Ron, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini" ucap Hermione sedangkan Seamus, Dean dan Neville mengganggukkan kepalanya tanda mereka setuju.

"Lebih baik, kau dengarkan perkataan teman-temanmu yang payah ini" ucap Malfoy sambil menyeringai.

Setelah Malfoy mengatakan hal itu, Harry berbalik dan sekarang ia saling berhadapan dengan Malfoy.

"Dengar Malfoy, aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu tapi satu hal yang harus kau ingat jangan pernah hina teman-temanku"

"Atau apa?" ucap Malfoy dengan mimik yang seakan-akan mengatakan _aku tidak takut dengan ancamanmu._

"Atau aku sendiri yang akan mendiamkan mulut pedasmu itu"

"Dengan cara apa? menciumku?"

Entah mengapa saat Malfoy mengatakan hal itu, wajahnya menjadi sedikit panas, teringat kembali mengenai mimpinya yang kemarin malam.

"Hey, ada apa ini? Kelihatannya seru sekali sampai-sampai kalian ber-empat tidak datang ke Great hall" ucap seorang anak laki-laki dengan kulit sawo matang atau hitam manis yang ternyata adalah Blaise Zabini.

"Ah, Blaise. Bukan apa-apa hanya saja ada kumpulan Gryffindor payah yang merusak mata" ucap pansy.

Blaise hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya. Ia melihat Harry dan Draco saling bertatapan dengan kebencian yang sangat terlihat di mata kedua anak laki-laki itu.

'Wah, Draco benar-benar hebat memainkan perannya bahkan aku bisa merasakan kebencian yang sangat dari matanya' ucap Blaise dalam hati 'Eh, tunggu dulu apakah Potter baru saja tersipu? Wah ini semakin menarik saja'

"Bukan, tapi dengan memukul wajahmu" ucap Harry berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya.

"Oh ya? apa yang bisa dilakukan tangan kecil yang sedikit nutrisi ini? Aku bertaruh pukulanmu itu seperti digigit semut"

"Oh ya? Aku bisa membuktikannya sekarang"

"Emm… Harry bukankah kau barusan bilang jangan ladeni dia?" ucap Ron yang merasa perselisihan ini semakin buruk.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang sekarang kalau tidak menutup mulutnya yang menyebalkan itu" ucap Harry dengan nada yang penuh kemarahan.

Melihat hal ini Malfoy hanya menyeringai kearah Harry seakan-akan ingin menantangnya menyebabkan Harry semakin marah.

Harry berjalan kearah Draco hendak memukulnya bahkan ia sudah mengangkat tangannya tapi naas Harry sama sekali tidak melihat kaki yang terjulur dihadapannya menyebabkan Harry kehilangan keseimbangan dan ia pikir akan berakhir di lantai batu yan dingin tapi ternyata dugaannya salah, ia malah jatuh diatas batu yang hangat _'Hangat?'_ ternyata ia jatuh dipelukan Malfoy dan untung saja reflek dan posisi yang bagus menyebabkan Malfoy dapat mengatur berat badan Harry sehingga tidak menyebabkan ia jatuh dengan Harry yang berada dipelukannya.

Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu, dari awal sampai akhir sangat terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Sedangkan Harry sendiri tidak berani menggangkat kepalanya dan Malfoy hanya memperlihatan wajah dingin tidak terbaca sambil melihat kearah Harry yang berada dalam pelukannya –ikut nunduk-

'Aduh… Aku malu sekali. Coba disini ada lubang, tanpa pikir dua kali aku akan langsung lompat kedalamnya' ucap Harry dalam hati menyesali perbuatannya yang bodoh. 'Bagaimana ini aku tidak bisa lagi memperlihatkan wajahku pada yang lain… Eh tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku pernah mencium aroma ini. Ah… Iya aroma sama yang kucium saat aku mimpi tentang Malfoy'

"Hey, Potter sampai kapan kau mau memelukku seperti ini?"

"Ah, mmaaaf dan ttteerima kasih"

"Apakah kau ini penggemar Prof. Quirell?"

Harry hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak berani melihat kearah mata silver itu.

"Ayo pergi, waktu sarapan sebentar lagi habis" ucap Malfoy pada teman-temannya.

Saat Malfoy dan teman-temannya hendak pergi, tiba-tiba Harry menahan tangan Malfoy.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Potter?"

"Itu… apakah kau pernah melihat Troll kemarin malam?"

"Apa?"

"Maksudku, apakah kau kemarin malam tidak kembali ke asrama dan malah mencari Troll?"

"Hah? Apa kau pikir aku mau membuang nyawaku hanya karena aku penasaran? Jangan bodoh" ucap Malfoy meninggalkan ke-lima –minus Harry- murid Gryffindor dengan wajah penasaran akan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Harry.

Saat Draco dan teman-temannya –minus Goyle dan Crabbe (sudah berlari duluan kearah Great Hall)- agak menjauh dari ke-enam murid tahun pertama Gryffindor, suara Pansylah yang pertama terdengar

"Jadi apakah ada yang mau menceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa si Potter itu tahu kalau Draco kemarin malam pergi mencari Troll?"

"Karena kami bertemu dengan mereka, maksudku Granger, Weasley dan potter. Pansy darling"

"Lalu?"

Akhrnya Blaise menceritakan seluruh kejadian malam kemarin –minus soal Draco memijat leher Harry- Blaise tahu kalau Draco tidak mau bagian itu diketahui orang lain walaupun sahabatnya sendiri, jadi Blaise cari aman saja.

"So, kalau Draco sudah membacakan mantra Obliviate, kenapa Potter masih mengingat hal itu?"

"Parfum" ucap Draco

"Maksudnya?"

"Mungkin ingatannya telah dihapus tapi indra miliknya masih mengingat aroma dari parfum milikku"

"jadi, bagaimana sekarang?"

"Untuk sekarang tidak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan, aku yakin Potter hanya mengganggap itu hanya mimpi dan satu lagi, Blaise jangan pernah kau lakukan hal itu lagi" ucap Draco

"Ah, maaf. Rencananya aku mau meghentikan pertikaian kalian dengan cara membuat malu Potter jatuh ke lantai. Eh, yang terjadi malah diluar perhitunganku" ucap Blaise santai dan sedikit rasa humor.

'Kau bilang salah perhitungan? Bilang saja kalau kau sengaja' ucap Draco dalam hati.

Sedangkan Pansy hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan dua sahabat kecilnya itu. Tidak lama kemuadian mereka sampai di Great Hall.

* * *

"Ok, Harry apa itu tadi?" tanya Ron.

Saat ini Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus dan Neville sedang berjalan menuju Great Hall. Setelah kejadian yang cukup mengejutkan tadi kelihatannya mereka butuh sesuatu untuk menyegarkan diri, contohnya mengisi perut sebelum memulai hari dengan banyak pelajaran.

"Kau, dengar dia Ron. Malfoy tidak melakukan hal yang kutanyakan jadi, bisakah kita berhenti membicarakan hal ini?" ucap Harry dengan kepala menunduk.

"Tapi, Harry… " belum sempat Ron meyelesaikan pertanyaannya, tangannya ditarik oleh Hermione

"Ron sudahlah, jangan bahas itu lagi. Kelihatannya Harry belum melupakan hal tadi" bisik Hermione takut bila Harry mendengarnya.

"Ya, lebih baik kita jangan bahas itu lagi, aku takut nanti Harry kepikiran" ucap Dean dan tanda setuju dari ke-empat Gryffindor.

"Guys, kalian jadi ke Great Hall kan?" tanya Harry merasa teman-temannnya tidak mengikutinya.

"tentu saja, Harry" jawab ke-lima anak Gryffindor itu hampir serempak.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka ber-enam smapai di Great Hall. Saat memasuki Great Hall, Harry sama sekali tidak berani melihat ke arah meja asrama Slytherin. Saat seluruh murid Hogwarts menyantap sarapan paginya dengan tenang, tiba-tiba banyak sekali burung hantu yang datang.

"Apa itu?" tanya Harry

"Itu, kiriman dari para orang tua" ucap Ron

Salah satu burung hantu yan kelihatannya agak tua berusaha mendarat dihadapan Ron tapi entah mengapa burung itu malah terpeleset sehingga menabrak tempat yang berisi emping jagung.

"Hah… maaf Guys burung hantuku ini emang sudah agak tua" ucap Ron sambil berusaha mengambil barang yang dibawa oleh burung hantu itu. Ibu Ron mengirim sekotak coklat dan koran. Harry merasa tertarik ingin membaca koran tersebut jadi ia pinjam koran itu dari Ron.

Dalam koran tersebut ada sebuah berita mengenai pencurian di Bank Gringotts tepatnya di Vault no. 713 tapi pencurian itu bisa dikatakan gagal karena tidak ada barang yang hilang dari sana karena barang dari dalam vault itu sudah diambil.

'Bukankah vault no. 713 itu, vault yang kukunjungi bersam Hagrid ?'

"Ada apa Harry?" tanya Hermione.

"Eh, tidak ada apa-apa. Hey, Neville itu bola apa?" ucap Harry berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, itu bola pengingat. Kudengar kalau bolanya berwarna merah berarti orang yang pegang itu melupakan sesuatu" ucap Hermione

"Tapi aku tidak merasa melupakan sesuatu" ucap Neville

"Tenang saja, Neville kau nanti pasti mengingatnya" ucap Dean.

"Ok, apakah kalian sudah selesai sarapan? Sebentar lagi jam pertama dimulai" ucap Seamus

Lalu seluruh anak-anak tahun pertama Gryffindor dan Slytherin keluar menuju lapangan. Hari ini Gryffindor akan belajar bersama dengan Slytherin, pelajaran pertama mereka hari ini adalah belajar terbang.

_Skip time:_

Saat ini Harry sedang berada di halaman Hogwarts yang luas. Hari ini dia akan diajari mengenai Quidditch, olah raga dunia sihir. Masih tajam diingatan Harry mengenai hal yang menyebabkannya masuk ke tim Quidditch di tahun pertama dan menjadi seeker termuda dan mengetahui bahwa ayahnya juga adalah seorang seeker terbaik pada saat ia sekolah dulu. Saat itu setelah Neville jatuh dari sapunya dan Madam Hooch mengantarya ke Hospital wing, Neville menjatuhkan remember ballnya, dan bola itu diambil oleh Malfoy. Harry ingin mengambilnya kembali tapi Malfoy malah terbang mengunakan sapu menyebabkan Harry juga ikut terbang. Setelah lumayan lama berkejar-kejaran, Malfoy melempar bola itu dan untung saja dengan reflek yang sangat bagus Harry berhasil menangkap bola itu sebelum pecah menabrak dinding. Saat Harry mendarat di tanah ia dipanggil oleh Prof. McGonagall, Harry pikir ia akan terkena detensi tapi ternyata ia dimasukkan kedalam tim Quidditch asrama Gryffindor dan ditempatan sebagai seeker. Harry berpikir mungkin ia harus berterima kasih pada Malfoy.

* * *

"Wah, Draco kau baik sekali karena aksimu itu menyebabkan Potter masuk ke tim Quidditch asramanya sebagai seeker termuda" ucap Blaise dengan penuh rasa humor.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di Great Hall, menyantap sarapan untuk mengisi energi. Hari ini adalah hari sabtu, hari libur selain hari minggu. Bagi anak-anak tahun ketiga keatas ini adalah hari berbelanja ke Hogsmead. Hogsmead adalah desa yang berada di dekat Hogwarts disana menjual berbagai keperluan sekolah dan makanan, hanya anak-anak tahun ketiga keatas yang diperbolehkan pergi kesana, tentunya dengan ijin orang tua.

"Shut up" ucap Draco tidak melihat kearah Blaise, ia masih terpaku dengan makanannya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kalian lakukan hari ini?" tanya Pansy berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kalau aku akan menghabiskannya dengan membaca di Perpustakaan" ucap Blaise setelah berhenti tertawa karena jawaban Draco sebelumnya terntunya tertawa yang tidak ada suara dan tidak terlihat di ekspresi wajahnya.

Pansy memutar kedua matanya, ia lupa kalau Blaise adalah kutu buku tapi herannya tidak terlihat hampir sama dengan Draco tapi tentunya Draco lebih maniak dari pada Blaise. Kalau ada buku yang menarik perhatiannya, Draco akan membacanya terus dan melupakan keadaan sekitar walaupun buku itu ditulis dalam huruf rune kuno sekalipun, contohnya buku yang ia baca saat pertama kali ia masuk ke Hogwarts.

"Kalau kau Draco?" ucap Pansy berharap Draco tidak mempunyai jawaban seperti Blaise.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan… " ucap draco sebelum ia menyelesaikan perkataannya, Pansy memotong

"Wah, ide bagus. Aku juga ikut ya" ucap Pansy dengan nada ceria

"Bersama Sky ke Hutan terlarang"

Setelah Draco mengatakan hal itu Pansy tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun sedangkan Blaise hampir tidak bisa menahan tawa, menyebabkan mereka bertiga menjadi pusat perhatian anak-anak Slytherin yang sedang menikmati waktu sarapan pagi.

"Baiklah, aku duluan" ucap Draco sambil beranjak dari kursinya, "Oya Pans, kau jadi ikut?"

"Ah tidak, aku tidak mau menjadi orang ke-tiga, nanti mengganggu kencanmu lagi" ucap Pansy sambil tersenyum. 'DRACO… kau sengajakan menanyakan hal itu padaku? dasar menyebalkan' ucap Pansy dalam hati.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu" setelah mengatakan hal itu Draco berjalan keluar Great Hall.

"Pansy, kau mau aku carikan topeng?" ucap Blaise

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Well, kupikir kau membutuhkannya"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk menyembunyikan wajahmu" ucap Blaise sambil buru-buru keluar Great Hall agar tidak mendapatkan pukulan sayang dari Pansy.

"Apa?" setelah beberapa saat "BLAISE KEMBALI KEMARI" teriak Pansy. Untung saja saat itu Great Hall masih sepi, kalau tidak entah apa yang akan dilakukan Pansy pada Blaise yang mebuatnya tambah malu.

"Dasar, menyebalkan" ucap Pansy kembali duduk, melanjutkan sarapan paginya.

"Maaf, Parkinson" ucap seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang -tapi tidak sepirang Draco-, bermata biru, berkulit putih –tidak seputih Draco- dan berbadan kecil dengan ukuran wajah yang mungil singkatnya gadis ini sangat cantik atau bisa dikatakan manis bahkan Pansy mengakui hal itu.

"Ya, ada apa Greengrass?"

"Maaf, tadi aku tidak segaja mendengar obrolan kalian bertiga… "

"Apa yang mau kau tanyakan ?" ucap Pansy memotong.

Gadis yang bernama Greengrass tersebut lalu berpindah tempat ke samping Pansy.

"Maaf. Oya kau bisa memanggilku Daphne" ucap gadis yang bernama lengkap Dephne Greengrass tersebut.

Pansy menaikkan sebelah alisya.

"Well kupikir, kita ini kan satu asrama tidak lucu dong kalau kita tidak akrab"

"Maksudmu?" ucap Pansy dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Please, jangan pakai topeng itu dihadapanku" ucap Daphne santai.

Mendengar kata topeng, entah mengapa Pansy merasa agak jengkel.

"Kau tadi bilang tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kami, sejak kapan" ucap Pansy mencoba tidak menghiraukan rasa jengkelnya.

"Sejak kau mengatakan, kau tidak mau mengganggu kencan Malfoy. Oya kenapa kau marah pada Blaise?"

"Oh… lalu apa yang mau kau tanyakan, Daphne" ucap Pansy tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan terakhir yang diberikan Daphne.

"Well, aku senang kau mau memanggilku Daphne" ucap Daphne. 'Kelihatannya Pansy tidak mau membahas pertanyaan terakhirku, ya… sudahlah itu urusannya dengan Blaise' ucap Daphne dalam hati.

"Oke, kau juga boleh memanggilku Pansy" ucap Pansy dengan ekspresi wajah yang melembut.

"Jadi, boleh aku duduk berhadapan denganmu?"

"Tentu, bukankah kita lebih mudah berbicara bila saling berhadapan? Oya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Aku mau tanya, siapa kekasih Malfoy?"

"Tidak ada"

"Tapi, tadi kau bilang kau tidak mau mengganggu kencannya"

"Maksudku, Draco itu tidak memiliki kekasih manusia"

"Maksudmu? Ia berkencan dengan hantu?" ucap Daphne dengan ekspresi kaget yang sangat terlihat.

"Hi… Hi… Hi… Tidak Daphne darling, Draco itu berkencan dengan pikirannya"

"Pikirannya ?"

"Percayalah, kalau Draco sedang berkencan dengan pikirannya, jangan harap ia menyadari kalau kau sedang bersamanya. Tubuhnya ada dihadapan kita tapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana"

"Wah, aku tidak tahu kalau Malfoy adalah seorang pemimpi"

"Yah, kau benar"

Setelah itu, terlihatlah dua orang gadis Slytherin tahun pertama yang cukup manis, berbincang dengan akrabnya, tidak jarang pula banyak murid-murid dari asrama lain yang baru datang ke Great Hall melihat ke arah meja Slytherin. Kedua gais itu menjadi pusat perhatian pada pagi itu, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari hal itu, mereka terlalu asik mengobrol.

* * *

"Harry, bagaimana latihan pagi ini?" tanya Ron.

Saat ini Harry, Ron dan Hermione sedang berjalan menuju Great Hall untuk sarapan pagi. Harry sudah selesai latihan pagi atau lebih tepatnya perkenalan pada Quidditch oleh kapten Quidditch Griffindor yang bernama Oliver Wood.

"Hebat, aku tidak tahu kalau di dunia sihir juga ada olah raga yang menyenangkan seperti itu"

"Tentu saja bukan hanya di dunia muggle saja yang ada" ucap Ron dengan penuh rasa bangga

"Ya, kau benar" ucap Hermione.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga sampai di Great Hall.

"Wah, kira-kira hari ini menu sarapannya apa ya ?" ucap Ron bersemangat.

"Menurutku apapun menunya kau akan tetap memakannya iyakan, Ron?" ucap Harry

"He…He…He, kau tahu saja" ucap Ron sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah, hentikan bercandanya. Ayo sarapan" ucap Hermione

Akhirnya mereka bertiga mulai menikmati sarapannya masing-masing dengan tenang.

"Hei, Harry bagaimana latihanmu?" tanya Seamus

"Hebat" ucap Harry dengan mulut yang masih ada makanannya

"Harry telan dulu makananmu sebelum berbicara"

"Maaf, Mione"

"He…He…He, Hermione kau sudah seperti ibu-ibu" ucap Seamus

"Seamus kalau kau tidak ingin sendok ini melayang ke wajahmu, diam dan makanlah" ucap Hermione sambil mengangkat sendok yang dipegangnya

"Ok"

Tidak lama kemudian mereka semua selesai sarapan, sekarang mereka semua sedang menikmati hidangan pencuci mulut.

"Hei, kalian lihat itu" ucap Dean

"Lihat apa?" tanya Ron

"Itu di meja asrama Slytherin"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak melihat hal yang aneh" ucap Hermione santai

"Kau anak perempuan jadi tidak mengerti. Lihat baik-baik di meja asrama ular itu ternyata ada dua mawar merah yang sedang mekar dengan cantiknya"

"Hah?"

"Ya, ampun Ron apa kau tidak mengerti? Itu lihat si Parkinson dan Greengrass"

"Ah, aku mengerti"

"Bukankah mereka terlihat sangat manis?"

"Benar, tidak kusangka, si Parkinson yang cerewet itu bisa terlihat sangat manis dan juga Greengrass, biasanyakan ia sangat dingin"

"Benar juga, saat santai begini mereka berdua terlihat sangat manis"

"Benar… sejak mereka mengobrol, mereka berdua sudah menjadi pusat perhatian" ucap Dean bersemangat.

"Kalau kau menyukai mereka kenapa tidak mencoba mengobrol dengan mereka?" ucap Hermione

"Dan merelakan nyawaku? Tidak terima kasih, aku masih mau hidup lebih lama?" ucap Dean sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Kenapa? Mereka tidak mungkin membunuhmu iyakan? Bisa-bisa mereka dikeluarkan dari sekolah"

"Masalahnya bukan mereka Hermione tapi keluarga mereka" ucap Neville

"Benar, keluarga mereka itu sangat berpengaruh di dunia sihir, tidak kalah dari keluarga Malfoy" ucap Seamus

"Kalau kita mencoba berbicara dengan mereka pada saat mereka sedang good mood seperti itu, bisa-bisa mood mereka rusak dan bukan hanya kita saja yang kena imbasnya tapi juga keluarga kita" ucap Dean dengan wajah penuh horror

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Harry? Ia sering bertengkar dengan Malfoy"

"Itu, berbeda Hermione, biar kujelaskan. Pertama Harry adalah _The Boy Who Lived, _yang kedua pasti banyak yang membelanya, yang ketiga Malfoy hanya menganggap itu main-main seperti sebuah hiburan, itu menurutku. Jadi, kupikir ia tidak mungkin mengganggap semua itu serius" ucap Seamus

"Setuju… setuju" ucap Dean

"Bagaimana dengan Ron?" ucap Harry yang sejak tadi diam saja mendengarkan obrolan teman-temannya

"Menurutku, Malfoy hanya mengganggapnya main-main, kalian tahulah orang-orang kaya seperti Malfoy suka sekali bosan, mereka selalu mencari hiburan"

"Hiburan? Dengan cara menghina dan mengejek kami?" ucap Ron

"Begitulah"

'_Hiburan? Seharusnya aku sudah menduganya, keterlaluan' _ucap Harry dalam Hati

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya Harry tidak sadar kalau Ron sejak tadi memanggilnya.

"Harry?"

"Ah, maaf Ron"

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Harry?" tanya Hermione

"Tidak ada, oya apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan Ron?" ucap Harry mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Oya, pertandingan pertamamu hari senin inikan?"

"Ya, kau benar"

"Wah, semangat ya… aku akan mendukungmu" ucap Ron

"Bukan hanya Ron tapi semua anggota asrama Griffindor" ucap Seamus

"Terima kasih teman-teman" ucap Harry sambil tersenyum

* * *

Seorang anak laki-laki bermata abu-abu dengan gaya rambut acak-acakan berwarna pirang platina berjalan santai ke arah Hutan terlarang walaupun ia tahu kalau Hutan itu tidak boleh didekati. Dengan langkah pasti dan penuh percaya diri anak laki-laki itu berjalan seakan-akan hutan itu adalah sebuah taman, menggunakan sweter berwarna hitam dengan kerah menutupi leher, celana jins berwarna abu-abu dan sepatu berwarna hitam membuat anak laki-laki ini tidak terlihat seperti anak berumur 11 tahun, ia lebih terlihat seperti seorang anak remaja berumur 18 tahun yang sangat tampan dan berkarisma.

"Hmm… kupikir disini bisa" ucap anak laki-laki itu setelah ia sampai di tengah hutan tersebut.

'_**Ya… menurutku juga begitu, Draco'**_

"Baiklah kalau kau juga setuju akan hal itu" ucap Draco

Lalu ia melepaskan medalion dari lehernya dan meletakkannya di tanah.

"_DraRelesh"_ ucap draco sambil menganggkat tangannya kearah medalion tersebut.

Tidak lama setelah Draco mengucapkan mantra, tiba-tiba dari arah medalion itu muncul cahaya keemasan karena sangat silau Draco menutup matanya.

"**GRAOOOO" **

Suara yang sangat berat dan mengerikan tiba-tiba muncul dari arah cahaya tersebut tapi Draco terlihat tidak ketakutan sama sekali, ia tetap berdiri disitu dengan penuh rasa percaya diri dan terlihat sebuah senyuman tipis di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Selamat datang Sky" ucap Draco ketika ia membuka matanya dan berjalan kearah suara itu

Saat cahaya keemassan itu terlihat mulai menghilang dari tampat Draco meletakkan medalion miliknya berdiri seekor naga yang sangat besar dan indah, kulitnya yang berwarna hitam bersinar bagai berllian saat terkena sinar matahari.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Sky" ucap Draco saat berada didekat naga yang ternyata adalah sosok asli dari Sky

"**merindukanku? Bukankah kita terus bersama?"** ucap Sky

"Kau ini jangan merusak moment yang bahagia ini dong" ucap Draco

"**Maaf, jadi berhentilah memperlihatkan wajah cemberut itu, kau terlihat jelek"**

"Aku tidak cemberut"

"**Tuh kau memperlihatkannya lagi"**

"Sky, kuperingatkan padamu jangan mencari masalah danganku"

"**Draco kau ini tidak bisa bercanda ya, kemana Draco yang imut dan manis itu? Yang selalu memanggil namaku dengan suara yang mendu?"**

"Hentikan itu" ucap Draco dengan suara yang ditinggikan

"**Baiklah, aku juga tidak ingin mencari masalah denganmu. Jadi berdamai?"**

"Oke, jadi apakah acara jalan-jalanya tetap?"

"**Dasar naiklah"** ucap Sky sambil merendahkan tubuhnya

Draco berhasil naik ke atas tubuh Sky dengan mudah

"**Kau benar-benar tidak ada rasa humor sama sekali"**

"Hentikan itu atau ini batal"

"**Dasar tukang mengancam"**

Draco hanya tersenyum dengan yang dikatakan oleh Sky.

* * *

Di sebuah Hutan berdiri sebuah Manor yang sangat besar dan mewah, Manor tersebut dilindungi oleh sihir pelindung yang sangat kuat. Manor tersebut terlihat sangat sepi dari luar tapi sebenarnya didalam Manor itu sedang diadakan sebuah pertemuan yang sangat penting.

Di sebuah ruangan dalam Manor itu berkumpul banyak penyihir yang duduk melingkari sebuah meja dengan bentuk lonjong (seperti bentuk lapangan rugby)

"Bagaimana keadaan _Princeps duos_?" tanya seorang wanita yang terlihat seperti seorang pemimpin dalam pertemuan tersebut

"Ia baik-baik saja, bahkan sekarang kemampuannya makin berkembang sejak ia masuk Hogwarts" ucap salah satu penyihir yang kelihatannya adalah seorang pria paruh baya.

"Bagus kalau begitu, tetap awasi ia dengan ketat walaupun ia bersama naga suci sebagai pelindungnya, kalian mengerti?" ucap wanita itu.

"Baik" ucap semua orang yang hadir dalam pertemuan tersebut

"Oh ya, Falkon kudengar kau menyuruhnya untuk berpura-pura menjadi anak yang jahil dan manja?"

"Ya, benar Amore. Aku melakukannya agar para mantan death eater yang masih berkeliaran di luar sana, tidak curiga padanya"

"Bagus, aku juga sempat khawatir akan hal itu. Tapi, bila seperti itu aku bisa tenang, bagaimanapun mereka tahu kalau anak yang terlahir sebagai _Princeps duos _mempunyai sifat seorang pemimpin sejati dan aku sudah melihat semua hal itu ada dalam dirinya sejak ia masih berumur 1 tahun"

Banyak yang mengangganguk setuju akan perkataan wanita yag mereka sebut sebagai sang Amore.

"Tinggal dua tahun lagi, kekuatan yang tertidur dalam dirinya akan bangkit dan aku ingin kalian siap untuk membantunya dalam mengendalikan kekuatannya tersebut"

"Baik" sekali lagi terdengar ucapan yang serempak dari para anggota pertemuan tersebut

"Dan juga waktu untuk memilih takdir" tiba-tiba saja suasana dalam ruangan itu menjadi dingin dan terasa berat, sangat terasa atmosphere yang mencekam bahkan untuk menghirup oksigenpun terasa sangat sulit seakan-akan oksigen di ruangan tersebut hampir habis.

"Sejak kejadian sebelas tahun yang lalu, saat kegelapan lahir kembali, saat Voldemore datang menyerang kastil ini dan menyebabkan lima permata suci tersebar di seluruh tempat di dunia sihir, dunia cahaya dan kegelapan mulai tidak stabil, andai saja saat itu aku lebih berhati-hati hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Maafkan aku"

"Tidak Amore ini bukanlah salahmu, itu adalah kesalahan kami yang tidak ikut bertarung denganmu pada saat itu, kau melindungi kami. Andai saja pada hari itu kau tidak segera memindahkan kami mungkin saja kami tidak akan berada di sini dan aku tidak akan pernah melihat kelahiran putra pertamaku"

"Ya, itu benar. Ini bukanlah kesalahanmu dan soal lima permata suci, kau sudah berusaha untuk melidunginya walaupun permata yang kelima berhasil dibawa oleh Voldemore tapi setidaknya ia sama sekali tidak dapat menggunakannya, bukankah begitu?"

"Ya, itu benar" ucap penyihir lain yanng hadir dalam pertemuan itu.

"Kau, benar soal, Voldemore tidak dapat menggunakannya namun tetap saja, aku merasa khawatir akan hal itu apalagi sejak kelima permata suci tidak lagi berada di altar suci aku sama sekali tidak dapat merasakan keberadaannya"

"Dua tahun lagi kekuatan _Princeps duos _akan bangkit termasuk kekuatannya yang dapat merasakan kelima permata suci" ucap penyihir wanita yang bermata biru laut

"Hah, hal ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Voldemore benar-benar seseorang yang sangat sarakah dan kejam, ia tidak peduli akan hal lain kecuali dirinya sendiri" ucap seorang penyihir pria dengan mata coklat

"Ia adalah orang yang tidak pantas untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin sekalipun pemimpin kegelapan, ia hanya peduli pada kekuatan dan akan mengorbankan siapapun untuk mencapai keinginannya" ucap seorang pria dangan mata hitam

"Tidak ada jalan lain lagi, agar kedua dunia tetap seimbang kita terpaksa menempuh cara ini. Jalan yang tidak pernah kita tempuh sebelumnya" ucap sang Amore

Sekali lagi suasana dalam ruangan itu makin mencekam dan mugkin lebih mencekam dari sebelumnya. Bayangan mengenai mimpi buruk yang baru saja mereka bahas, sama sekali tidak berani mereka bayangkan, sebuah bayangan yang mungkin membuat mereka tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak, sebuah bayangan yang telah tergambar dalam ramalan kuno yang muncul setelah _Princeps duos _sebelumnya menghilang_. _Dua tahun lagi sebelum semuanya dimulai, sebelum peperangan besar terjadi kembali di dunia sihir yang menyebabkan bangsa mereka harus memilih kembali.

* * *

"HARRY SEMANGAT…. KALAHKAN MEREKA SEMUA"

"Ron, bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu?" ucap Hermione marah

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di lapangan Quidditch, menyaksikan pertandingan pertama Harry sebagai seorang seeker asrama team Gryffindor dan sebagai seeker paling muda. Saat ini Harry sedang berada diatas sapunya sambil menyaksikan para penonton dan jalannya pertandingan, tiba-tiba dihadapannya melintas benda kecil bersayap yang terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi

'Itu dia' ucap Harry dalam hati sambil mengejar snitch berwarna emas tersebut. Semakin snitch terbang dengan cepat Harrypun menambah kecepatannya. Pada saat ia hampir menangkap snitch tersebut tiba-tiba sapu Harry bergerak dengan liar dan tidak mau mendengar perintah dari Harry untuk menghentikan gerakannya.

"Kelihatannya ada yang aneh dengan sapu Potter" ucap Blaise

Blaise, Draco, dan Pansy saat ini sedang berada di lapangan Quidditch, mereka juga datang menonton pertandingan Quidditch pertama mereka sejak sampai di Hogwarts tapi sebenarnya yang mau datang hanya Blaise dan Pansy, Draco lebih memilih berada di kamar tapi Blaise dan Pansy menyeret Draco keluar dari kamarnya bahkan pintu kamarnya telah dimantrai oleh Pansy walaupun menggunakan mantra Alohomora pintu tersebut tidak akan pernah terbuka sehingga yang dapat membuka pintu kamar Draco hanya Pansy. Jadi, disinilah Draco menemani kedua temannya menonton Quidditch awalnya memang membosankan tapi saat melihat aksi Potter yang dapat melihat snitch dengan cepat bahkan seeker lawan sama sekali tidak dapat melihatnya, pertandingan Quidditch yang awalnya membosankan berubah menjadi hal yang sama sekali sayang kalau dilewatkan.

"Sapunya telah dimantrai" ucap Draco

"Apa?" ucap Pansy

"Maksudmu ada yang menyabotase sapunya?" ucap Blaise

"Ya"

"Tapi siapa?" ucap Pansy

"KEBAKARAN… KEBAKARAN… "

Terdengar kegaduhan dari arah podium tempat para guru dan terlihat para guru segera turun dari podium sedangkan guru yang lain mengerumuni Prof. Snape, berusaha memadamkan api yang ada pada jubah miliknya.

"Eh, apakah jubah Prof. snape baru saja terbakar?" tanya Pansy

"Ya, kelihatannya seperti itu" ucap Blaise

"Siapapun yang melakukannya ia adalah orang yang sangat berani" ucap Pansy sambil tersenyum

"Granger yang melakukannya" ucap Draco

"Hah? Kenapa?" ucap Blaise

"Wow, kupikir ia hanya gadis kutu buku" ucap Pansy

"kelihatannya Granger salah paham, ia mengira Prof. Snape yang memantrai sapu milik Potter"

"Apa? Omong kosong macam apa itu?" teriak Blaise

"Blaise suaramu, kau bisa menarik perhatian" ucap Pansy

"Ah, Maaf. Draco kenapa Granger dapat berpikir seperti itu?"

"Aku sempat melihatnya, Prof. Snape berusaha menghilangkan mantra yang membuat sapu Potter bergerak liar, tapi karena hal itu Granger menjadi salah paham"

"Lalu siapa sebenarnya yang memantrai sapu Potter?"

"Aku tidak yakin kalau dia orangnya"

"Draco, yakin ataupun tidak yakin, kau itu selalu benar, jadi siapa yang melakukannya?" ucap Pansy

"Prof. Quirell"

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku sudah bilangkan?" ucap Draco yang menahan marah karena Pansy dan Blaise seperti ingin tertawa "Tapi, walaupun seperti itu di sisi lain aku merasa yakin kalau ia adalah pelakunya karena setiap aku berada didekatnya ada perasaan tidak suka dan tidak nyaman yang sama sekali aku tidak tahu penyebabnya"

Mendengar ucapan Draco, Blaise dan Pansy saling bertatapan, ada perasaan menyesal dalam diri keduanya.

"Well, hanya karena dia itu orang yang payah bukan berarti ia seseorang yang tidak berbahaya. Kalau begitu kita harus selalu waspada" ucap Pansy

"Sebenarnya, aku juga merasa ada hal yang aneh pada Prof itu. Aku baru mengingatnya sekarang" ucap Blaise

"Apa yang membuatmu merasa curiga pada Prof itu?" ucap Pansy

"Itu, kalian masih ingat kejadian mengenai Troll?"

"Ya" jawab Pansy dan Draco hampir bersamaan

"Pada saat itu Prof Quirell yang memberitahu kalau ada Troll, iyakan?"

"Ok, Blaise intinya saja" ucap Pansy

"Prof. Quirell mengatakan… " belum sempat Blaise menyelesaikan perkataannya tiba-tiba ada suara yang sangat riuh, banyak murid yang bertepuk tangan dan bersorak-sorak khususnya dari arah asrama Gryffindor

"YYYEEEE….. LUAR BIASA…. HARRY… HARRY…. HARRRY… "

"Eh, ada apa?" tanya Pansy bingung apa yang terjadi, karena terlalu serius dengan masalah yang mereka obrolkan sampai tidak sadar kalau pertandingan telah selesai

"Kelihatannya si Potter berhasil menangkap Snitch dan membuat asramanya menang" ucap Blaise

"Bagaimana ya, kalau Draco melawannya?" ucap Pansy

"Hmm, itu pasti akan sangat menarik" ucap Blaise

"Ya.. Ya, terserah" ucap Draco tidak peduli dengan perkataan teman-temannya 'Bertanding dengan Potter menangkap Snitch? Hmm, kelihatannya itu bukan ide buruk' Draco terus memperhatikan Harry yang tertawa riang 'Manis, EH, apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?'

'_**Manis?'**_ucap Sky

'_Pasti karena cuaca panas ini, aku berbicara aneh'_

"Hei, pertandingannya sudah selesaikan? Ayo kembali ke asrama, disini panas sekali" ucap Draco yang mulai melangkah pergi

"Panas? Sebentar lagikan musim dingin" ucap Pansy yang heran dengan perkataan Draco

"Well, mungkin karena masalah ini dan cuaca yang lumayan dingin ini membuat pikirannya agak aneh, nanti juga ia akan kembali seperti biasa" ucap Blaise santai mengikuti langkah Draco, mendengar ucapan Blaise, Pansy hanya mengangkat kedua pundaknya dan mulai melangkah pergi.

* * *

'**KENAPA KAU BISA GAGAL MEMBUNUH ANAK ITU? DUA KALI AKU MEMBERIMU KESEMPATAN'** ucap sebuah suara yang sangat menakutkan dan terdengar sangat marah

"Maafkan, aku tuanku. Lain kali aku akan berhasil membunuhnya" ucap suara lainnya yang pemiliknya adalah seorang pria

'**KUPEGANG JANJIMU'**

"Baik tuanku"

'**BAGAIMANA DENGAN BATU ITU?'**

"Aku sudah menemukan tempat penyimpanan batu itu, tuan tenang saja aku akan segera mendapatkannya"

'**AKU TIDAK SABAR AKAN HAL ITU, TIDAK LAMA LAGI BATU ITU AKAN MENJADI MILIKKU DAN AKU AKAN PUNYA CUKUP KEKUATAN UNTUK MEMBANGKITKAN KEKUATAN SALAH SATU PERMATA SUCI ITU, HA… HA… HA'**

Malam hari itu udara bertiup pelan namun sensasi yang di timbulkan luar biasa, bagaikan bongkahan es menimpa tubuh dan menjalar hingga masuk ke dalam tubuh, benar-benar suasana yang sangat cocok menggambarkan suasana untuk suara mengerikan tersebut.

_**TBC**_

Author : Maaf baru update solnya lagi banyak tugas sekolah, tapi buat chapter selanjutnya diusahain lebih cepat T_T

Makasih yang udah pada review ^_^

Dan juga di tunggu Review untuk chapter ini...


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter** © J.K. Rowling

**Chapter 7**

**Marry Christmas**

Mentari bersinar. Namun, tak terlihat. Sinar hangatnya yang selalu memancar keseluruh penjuru telah tergantikan oleh benda putih dingin yang biasa disebut salju. Banyak yang memilih untuk tetap berada dalam ruangan, menjaga tubuh agar tetap hangat namun ada pula yang berada diluar untuk bermain. Tapi, kelihatannya hari ini semua orang akan memilih berada dalam ruangan karena hari ini adalah hari special yaitu malam natal. Banyak murid Hogwarts pulang untuk menikmati natal bersama keluarga. Namun, tidak bagi kedua anak laki-laki yang sedang berada di Great Hall, terlihat dari bagaimana sikap mereka yang santai dan tidak adanya koper besar disamping mereka, kedua anak itu malah asyik memainkan sebuah permainan. Tiba-tiba, seorang gadis berambut coklat mengembang menghampiri mereka dengan koper besar ditanganya, gadis itu berhenti setelah tepat berada disamping salah satu anak laki-laki tersebut, memperhatikan permainan yang sedang dimainkan kedua anak itu. Bidak-bidak kecil dengan warna merah dan putih yang saling berteriak memberikan saran kepada kedua anak tersebut.

"kuda ke E-5" ucap salah satu anak yang menggunakan kacamata, setelah megatakan hal itu bidak berwarna putih dengan bentuk manusia yang sedang menunggangi kuda bergerak sendiri kearah yang diperintahkan

"Ratu ke E-5" ucap anak lainnya yang berambut merah menyala, setelah itu bidak berwarna merah dengan bentuk ratu yang sedang duduk bergerak kearah bidak putih kuda sebelumnya dan setelah dekat, tiba-tiba bidak ratu itu bergerak dan dengan kursi yang ia duduki, bidak ratu itu menghancurkan bidak putih berbentuk kuda itu.

"Sungguh barbar" ucap gadis itu setelah menyaksikan kejadian tersebut

"Ini catur penyihir" ucap salah satu anak dengan rambut merah menyala, lalu anak laki-laki itu melihat kearah koper yang dibawa gadis tersebut "nampaknya kau sudah berkemas Hermione"

"Nampaknya kau belum Ron" ucap gadis itu yang ternyata adalah Hermione

"Ada perubahan rencana. Kedua orang tuaku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Romania mengunjungi saudaraku Charlie, ia tengah mempelajari naga disana" ucap anak berambut merah yang dipanggil Ron tersebut

"Bagus, kau dapat membantu Harry, ia akan mencari informasi di Perpustakaan tentang Nicholas Flamel" ucap Hermione

"Tapi, kita sudah mencari ratusan kali !" ucap Ron yang lebih terdengar seperti ingin protes

"Tapi bukan di _Restricted Section_. _Mary Christmas_" ucap Hermione, setelah mengatakan hal itu ia mengambil koper miliknya dan bergegas keluar dari Great Hall

"Kupikir kita telah memberikan pengaruh yang buruk padanya" ucap Ron dan Harry hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

* * *

"Kelihatannya aku harus mengawasi mereka"

"Siapa maksudmu Draco?"

"Ah, Pans. Kelihatannya, kau dan Blaise sudah selesai berkemas" ujar Draco mengalihkan pembicaraan

'_Benar-benar pintar'_ ucap Blaise dalam hati

Dilain tempat, lebih tepatnya di meja Slytherin. Draco, Pansy dan Blaise sedang duduk santai sambil menikmati cemilan sebelum berangkat ke stasiun. Tapi, yang pulang hanyalah Pansy dan Blaise sedangkan Draco tetap tinggal di Hogwarts. "Draco apa kau yakin akan tetap tinggal ? kalau kau mau, kau bisa ke rumahku atau Blaise" ucap Pansy "_No, thanks_" ucap Draco "Baiklah kalau begitu aku tidak akan memaksamu, tapi kenapa kau tidak pulang ?" "Ayah dan ibuku pergi ke luar negeri karena urusan kementrian. Dibandingkan tinggal di Manor lebih baik disini" "Lalu apa bedanya kau berada disini dan di Manor ? kau akan tetap merayakan natal sendirian" ucap Pansy

"Kalau di Manor aku bosan semua tempatnya pernah aku datangi dan aku sudah membaca hampir semua buku, sedangkan disini aku bisa berkeliling dan menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan "

"Hampir ?" tanya Blaise

"Well, ada beberapa buku yang dilarang oleh orang tuaku untuk membacanya" ucap Draco

"Sejarah gelap keluarga Malfoy" ucap Pansy sambil meraih biskuit coklat dihadapannya, Draco hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Pansy

"Hey, sebaiknya kita segera berangkat kalau tidak mau ketinggalan kereta" ucap Blaise

"Kau benar" ucap Pansy sambil melihat kearah jam besar yang berada di Great Hall

Pansy dan Blaise segera bangit dari posisi duduk mereka, diikuti oleh Draco

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik dan ingat jangan buat masalah selama kami tidak ada. Mengerti ?" ucap Pansy

"Siap, bos" ucap Draco

"_Good_" ucap Pansy, setelah ia mengatakan hal itu Pansy memeluk Draco sebagai ucapan perpisahan

"Ayolah Pans, kita hanya pergi selama dua minggu bukan selamanya" ucap Blaise, merasa sikap Pansy terlalu berlebihan

"Bukannya kau juga khawatir pada Draco ? sejak tadi sebelum kita ke Great Hall kau terus berbicara tentang keputusan bodoh Draco untuk tetap tinggal disini" ucap pansy, merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan Blaise sedangkan Draco melihat kearah Blaise dengan ekspresi humor yang tidak dapat disembunyikan

"Itu, sebelum aku tahu soal hal menarik yang akan menghibur Draco selama disini. Aku hanya tidak ingin ia bosan bisa-bisa natal di Hogwarts bisa kacau" ucap Blaise sambil menoleh kearah lain, ia tidak mau melihat ekspresi dari Pansy dan Draco yang seakan-akan mengatakan '_Alasan, bilang saja kau khawatir'_

"Ayo cepat Pans, kalau kau tidak mau ketinggalan kereta" ucap Blaise

"Apa kau akan pergi begitu saja sebelum kau mengucapkan sesuatu padaku ? mungkin salah satu kalimat yang menujukkan kalau kau khawatir akan keselamatanku ?" ucap Draco menggoda Blaise

"Dengar ada dua hal yang harus kau tahu Draco Malfoy. Pertama, bukankah aku sudah bilang aku hanya khawatir kalau kau bosan bukan karena keselamatanmulalu yang kedua, aku telah menemukan suatu hal yang akan membuat kau tidak akan bosan selama disini dan kalau kau beruntung mungkin kau akan mempunyai kesempatan" ucap Blaise

"Apa maksudmu ?" ucap Draco merasa tertarik dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Blaise khususnya hal yang kedua. Tiba-tiba, Blaise mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Draco dan membisikkan sesuatu, sekilas wajah Draco tampak terkejut lalu kembali seperti semula

"Itu bukan urusanku" ucap Draco kearah Blaise

"Well, aku hanya memberi saran. Seperti yang kubilang, kalau kau beruntung mungkin kau akan punya kesempatan" ucap Blaise sambil menyeringai, tampak jelas diwajahnya rasa kemenangan yang luar biasa setelah berhasil membalas Draco karena menggodanya

"Sudah kubilang itu bu…" tiba-tiba perkataan Draco terpotong oleh Pansy yang kelihatannya sedang kesal

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan ?" ucap Pansy kesal merasa tidak dipedulikan keberadaannya

"Maaf Pansy darling, tapi ini urusanku dengan Draco dan kau tidak boleh tahu" ucap Blaise kearah Pansy. Alasan yang dikeluarkan Blaise sama sekali tidak menyelesaikan masalah, malah sebaliknya Pansy makin kesal terhadap kedua sahabatnya itu

"Oh, jadi kalian sudah mulai punya rahasia yang tidak ingin kalian bagi denganku ?"

"Pansy, tidak usah dengarkan Blaise. Hal, yang dia katakan itu bukanlah hal penting" ucap Draco

"Well, kalau kau bilang begitu berarti hal itu memang tidak penting" ucap Pansy tersenyum, entah terbang kemana rasa kesal yang terpancar diwajahnya tadi

"Lebih baik kalian segera bergegas, 30 menit lagi kereta berangkat" ucap Draco mengingatkan kedua sahabatnya

"Ah, kau benar. Sampa jumpa dua minggu lagi Draco dan _Mary Christmas_" ucap Pansy

"Sampai jumpa lagi dan jangan lupa mengenai hal tadi. Kalau terjadi sesuatu, aku orang pertama yang harus mendengarnya" ucap Blaise sambil menjabat tangan Draco

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan uru…"

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu" ucap Blaise sambil menyeret kopernya dan Pansy keluar dari Great Hall

"Dasar menyebalkan" ucap Draco

Setelah itu, ia kembali duduk menikmati cemilan sambil membaca buku yang diberikan oleh ayahnya. Draco belum selesai membaca buku tersebut karena banyaknya tugas yang diberikan tapi karena dua minggu kedepan sekolah diliburkan, Draco akhirnya dapat kembali membaca buku yang sangat menarik perhatiannya itu. Menurutnya, semakin buku itu dibaca semakin ia penasaran dengan segala istilah, sejarah, creatur, tempat, sihir dan ramuan yang belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Awalnya, Draco berpikir kalau buku itu hanyalah buku dongeng belaka karena semua isi yang ada dalam buku tersebut belum pernah ia dengar namun entah mengapa hatinya berkata lain, Draco merasa ia harus tahu semua isi buku itu. Well, logika dan hati tidak selamanya sejalan, Draco lebih mengikuti kata hatinya 'lagi pula tidak ada ruginya, hitung-hitung tambah ilmu' pikirnya saat itu. Akhirnya, Draco merasa ketagihan dan tidak bisa berhenti dan terkadang ia membaca berulang kali halaman yang sama bila ia tidak mengerti.

Tidak terasa waktu cepat berlalu, Draco menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan berencana kembali ke asramanya. Belum lima langkah dari meja, ia melihat Harry dan Ron masih bermain catur

"Tahan juga mereka" ucap Draco. Sejak pertama ia melihat kedua sahabat itu bermain, ia tahu Harry adalah pihak yang dirugikan dan kenyataannya itu benar, Harry selalu kalah tapi ia tidak mau menyerah dan tetap bermain walaupun ujung-ujungnya ia tetaplah kalah.

"Dasar keras kepala" setelah mengatakan hal itu ia segera beranjak pergi menuju asramanya, masih terngiang dalam pikirannya mengenai hal yang dikatakan oleh Blaise

"Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan hal itu?" ucap Draco sambil berjalan menuju asramanya, saat itu ia sedang berada di koridor, biasanya jam segini masih banyak murid yang berkeliaran tapi hari ini berbeda, tampak sepi dan terasa mistis.

'_**Kenapa kau tidak mengikuti saran bocah Zabini itu ?**_'

'_Apa maksudmu ? Malfoy tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam itu_'

'_**Terserah kau saja, aku hanya memberi saran**_'

'_Aku tidak membutuhkan saran konyol seperti itu_'

'_**Ok, tapi menurutku itu jauh lebih baik dibandingkan kau penasaran terus**_'

'Aku tidak penasaran'

'_**Jangan menyangkal, aku tahu kau itu seperti apa Draco**_'

'_Dengar Sky, bila kulakukan hal itu aku tidak akan bisa menjalankan perintah ayahku_'

'_**Aku mengerti. Tunggu, apakah itu maksudnya kau sebenarnya mau melakukan hal itu ?**_'

'_Berhenti menggodaku_'

'_**Jadi, benar ? ah, mukamu merah**_'

'_Aku lelah, aku mau istirahat lagi pula aku mau bangun pagi besok_'

'_**Baiklah**_'

Setelah sampai didepan pintu asramanya, ia segera mengucapkan password. Lalu, melesat ke kamar pribadinya. Salah satu keuntungan menjadi murid asrama Slytherin, mereka disediakan kamar pribadi dengan satu orang per kamar, tidak seperti asrama lainnya yang satu kamar harus ditempati empat atau lima orang ditambah lagi tempat tidur yang ukurannya hanya untuk satu orang dan perabotannya yang sederhana berbeda dengan asrama Slytherin, tempat tidurnya yang king size ditambah perabotan lengkap menambah kesan mewah kamar di asrama tersebut.

Sebagai satu-satunya pewaris Malfoy, Draco mendapat fasilitas paling lengkap bukan karena sekolah yang mengistimewakannya tapi karena ibunya yang memaksa Prof. Dumbledore dengan alasan Draco akan sakit bila berada di lingkungan asing karena ia tidak terbiasa dan sensitif, sehingga kamarnya yang di asrama dibuat sedemikian rupa mirip dengan kamarnya di Manor. Pada awalnya Draco merasa itu tidak perlu tapi lama-kelamaan ia mengerti dengan maksud ibunya karena pernah sekali karena bosan tidur di tempat dan suasana yang sama, Draco memutuskan tidur di kamar Blaise dan esoknya ada kantung mata menghiasi wajahnya ditambah suhu tubuhnya yang panas. Setelah kejadian itu, ia tidak pernah mau lagi tidur di sembarangan tempat. 'Walaupun terkadang perintah ibu tidak masuk akal, tapi semuanya benar dan setiap aku melanggarnya aku pasti sial begini' ucap Draco saat itu, dan ayahnya hanya menanggapi dengan berkata kalau ibunya tahu semua hal tentang dirinya baik maupun buruk. Sedangkan, ibunya hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan putra semata wayangnya itu.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya Draco segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan piama lalu, setelah itu ia menyikat gigi dan menyisir rambut dan akhirnya ia siap untuk tidur

"Sky?" ucap Draco saat berada di tempat tidur dengan selimut telah menutupi setengah bagian tubuhnya

'_**Hmm?**_'

"_Mary Christmas_"

'_**Mary Christmas and have a nice dream. My little dragon**_'

Akhirnya, Draco memejamkan kedua matanya dan berharap ia dapat bermimpi indah seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sky.

* * *

Mentari telah terbit. Namun, masih enggan memperlihatkan cahayanya yang menghangatkan. Benda hangat itu masih nyaman tersembunyi di balik awan dan sebagai gantinya langit tidak memperlihatkan warna biru indahnya malah menampilkan warna yang tidak sesuai dengan suasana hati ceria, gelap keabu-abuan dan tidak lupa udaranya yang memaksa setiap orang tetap berada dalam ruangan, dingin menusuk kulit. Begitu pun, yang dirasakan oleh seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan, ia lebih suka bergelut dengan selimut dan tempat tidurnya dibandingkan pergi keluar atau mendengar panggilan sahabat baiknya yang sejak tadi memanggilnya terus-menerus.

"Harry, bangun ! Ayo, Harry bangunlah !" teriak Ron dari ruang rekreasi, karena tidak mau mendengar teriakan Ron lagi, mau tidak mau Harry segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Diraihnya kacamata yang berada disamping tempat tidurnya. Lalu, ia turun dan menghampiri sahabatnya itu. Saat sampai di ruang rekreasi betapa terkejutnya Harry saat melihat tumpukan hadiah di bawah pohon natal.

"_Mary Christmas_ Harry" ucap Ron saat melihat Harry

"_Mary Christmas_ Ron" balas Harry, lalu Harry melihat pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Ron "apa yang kau kenakan ?" tanya Harry

"Oh, ini buatan ibu. Nampaknya kau juga dapat satu" ucap Ron sambil mengambil salah satu kotak hadiah dibawah pohon natal

"Aku dapat hadiah ?" ucap Harry tak percaya karena selama hidupnya ia tidak pernah mendapat hadiah natal

"Tentu saja, dan kau tidak hanya mendapat satu hadiah" ucap Ron sambil tersenyum

Harry segera menghampiri Ron yang berdiri di samping pohon natal. Tanpa diberi aba-aba Harry segera menghampiri pohon natal dan segera membuka hadiah yang dimaksudkan Ron, hadiah selain yang diberikan oleh ibu Ron. Ron duduk sambil memakan cemilan dan memperhatikan Harry membuka hadianya.

"Ayahmu memberikan ini padaku sebelum ia meninggal. Sudah waktunya benda ini kembali padamu. Gunakan dengan baik" ucap Harry membaca surat yang berada dalam bingkisan tersebut. Setelah itu, Harry mengambil benda yang dimaksudkan yang ternyata adalah sebuah jubah

"Jubah yang cukup tua. Harry coba pakailah" ucap Ron, lalu, Harry memakai jubah itu dan betapa terkejutnya Ron saat melihat Harry menggunakan jubah itu sebaliknya Harry merasa panik

"Tubuhku menghilang" ucap Harry panik

"Aku tahu itu apa. Itu adalah jubah penghilang" ucap Ron menghampiri Harry

"Aku tidak kelihatan ?" ucap Harry sambil berputa-putar ditempat memastikan apa yang dilihatnya adalah benar

"Benda ini sangat langka. Siapa ya yang memberikannya padamu ?" ucap Ron sambil meraih surat yang di baca oleh Harry sebelumnya

"Tidak ada nama pengirim, surat ini hanya mengatakan 'gunakan dengan baik' hanya itu. Tunggu, kalau ini jubah penghilang dengan kata lain kita dapat pergi kemana pun tanpa ketahuan, termasuk… "

"_Restricted Section"_ ucap Harry dan Ron bersamaan

"Wow, ini benar-banar ide paling gila yang pernah ada" ucap Ron

"Yeah, aku setuju. Hey, apa kau ingin ke Great Hall untuk sarapan" ucap Harry sambil memegangi perutnya yang sudah keroncongan

"Ide bagus sobat, aku juga sudah kelaparan sejak tadi. Ayo " ucap Ron

"Hmm. Oya, Ron soal rencana tadi kelihatannya aku akan melakukannya malam ini"

"Kau yakin ?"

"Yeah, karena menurutku semakin cepat semakin bagus"

"Berhati-hatilah" ucap Ron sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. Setelah itu kedua anak laki-laki itu keluar dari asrama menuju Great Hall.

* * *

"Hmm, sarapan dengan sup ayam di suasana seperti ini memang sangat cocok" ucap Draco

Saat ini ia sedang berada di ruang rekreasi asramanya, menikmati sarapan hangat yang dikirim oleh ibunya melalui house elf. Setiap hari natal ibu Draco selalu membuat sup ayam special termasuk tahun ini walaupun mereka tidak merayakannya bersama. Sambil menikmati sarapan paginya Draco mulai membuka hadiah-hadiah yang diberikan untuknya. Karena hanya ia yang tinggal otomatis semua hadiah yang ada di asramanya saat ini adalah miliknya.

"Baiklah kita mulai dari kotak biru ini, oh ini dari Pansy" Draco mulai membuka hadiah pertamanya dari Pansy yang ternyata adalah sebuah syal warna hitam terbuat dari kulit asli yang harganya tidak bisa dikatakan murah

"Hmm, Pansy tahu saja kalau aku suka warna hitam" ucap Draco mengamati syal barunya itu. Lalu ia beralih kehadiah lainnya, sebuah kotak dengan warna emas menyala dan pita berwarna biru sebagai penghiasnya

"Bungkusan yang indah, benar-benar tidak cocok dengan sifat pengirimnya" ucap Draco sambil membuka kotak hadiah itu, sebuah buku kumpulan ramuan yang sangat tebal menempati kotak itu "Tidak kusangka Blaise perhatian juga" ucap Draco memperhatikan buku yang akan menjadi salah satu koleksinya itu. Saat ia mengeluarkan buku itu dari kotak, Draco menemukan buku lainnya dengan judul 'Cara merebut hati si dia'

"Blaise, awas kau nanti" ucap Draco mengeram sambil memegang buku itu kuat-kuat, untung saja buku yang menjadi penyebab murkanya Draco itu tebal, kalau tidak mungkin buku malang itu sudah terbelah menjadi dua.

Setelah membuka semua hadianya, tiba-tiba mata Draco melihat sebuah kotak hitam pekat tanpa hiasan apapun, tersembunyi dibalik tumpukan hadiah yang menggunung

"Ah, aku belum membuka yang ini" ucap Draco sambil memperhatikan kotak itu dengan seksama "Kenapa tidak ada nama pengirimnya" karena penasaran Draco segera membuka kotak hitam itu dan betapa terkejutnya Draco saat melihat isi dari kotak tersebut

"Apa ini ?" tanya Draco sambil mengangkat benda berbentuk layang-layang dengan warna bening yang ukurannya tidak sampai 20 cm

"Siapa yang mengirim permata ini padaku ?" Draco memperhatikan permata yang di pegangnya dengan teliti

"Aku tidak pernah melihat permata dengan warna sebening ini. Apa salah kirim ya ?" ucap Draco sambil membongkar kotak hitam sebelumnya, mencoba mencari informasi. Tiba-tiba, Draco menemukan sebuah amplop dengan warna tidak jauh dari kotak tersebut

"Pantas saja aku tidak melihatnya" lalu, Draco segera membuka amlop tersebut dan membacanya

"Kepada Mr. Draco Malfoy, dengan ini kami menyatakan bahwa sudah saatnya anda menerima benda ini sebagai bukti _absolute _bahwa anda adalah pewaris selanjutnya" Draco merasa bingung apa maksud dari surat tersebut. "Apa maksudnya dengan '_Pewaris selanjutnya'_ ? jangan-jangan ini… !"

* * *

"Aku cukup terkejut ternyata banyak juga yang tidak pulang" ucap Ron sambil menyendok semangkuk sup yang siap masuk kedalam mulutnya

"Hmm, kau benar. Kupikir Great Hall sepi" ucap Harry menimpali

"Yeah, tapi sayang yang dari asrama Gryffindor hanya kita berdua" ucap Ron

Saat ini Ron dan Harry sedang berada di Great Hall, menikmati sarapan pagi mereka. Saat tiba mereka cukup terkejut dengan jumlah murid yang lumayan banyak sedang menikmati sarapan pagi dimeja asrama masing-masing.

Harry memperhatikan sekelilingnya, banyak pertanyaan dalam benaknya seperti, mengapa anak-anak ini tidak pulang ? apa mereka tidak mau berkumpul dengan keluarga ? atau mereka mempunyai banyak tugas ? apa mereka tidak mau bersantai di rumah ? dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya mengenai hal yang sama.

'_Mengapa, aku malah memikirkan hal yang tidak penting ?'_ saat Harry masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Tiba-tiba, pintu Great Hall terbuka lalu masuklah seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang platina dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Dengan penuh percaya diri anak laki-laki itu berjalan dengan tegap sambil membawa sebuah buku tebal menuju meja asramanya. Entah, anak laki-laki ini sadar atau tidak bahwa sejak kedatanganya sampai ia duduk sendirian di meja asramanya, ia telah menjadi pusat perhatian. Tidak, hanya para gadis yang memperhatikan tapi para anak laki-laki lainnya pun memperhatikan dirinya. Dengan rambut pirang platina yang biasanya disisir kebelakang sekarang dibiarkan jatuh menutupi wajahnya, tidak lupa pakaian formal yang biasa ia kenakan sekarang tergantikan oleh pakaian santai yang terlihat sangat cocok padanya yaitu swaeter putih dengan corak hitam berbentuk persegi miring, celana hitam panjang yang terlihat sangat pas dan di permanis oleh syal hitam yang melilit indah di lehernya. Dapat disimpulkan bahwa penampilan anak laki-laki itu simple tapi luar biasa dan tidak lupa wajah tampan yang dimiliki oleh anak itu menambah kesempurnaan penampilannya.

"Aku benci mengatakan hal ini tapi harus kuakui, Malfoy terlihat sempurna"

Harry hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari bibirnya saat itu, ia juga tidak suka mengakuinya tapi ia setuju dengan Ron. Draco Malfoy yang biasanya terlihat congkak dan selalu memamerkan kekayaaan miliknya, sekarang terlihat seperti anak laki-laki biasa yang suka membaca buku. Lihat saja sekarang, sambil menunggu sarapannya datang Malfoy membaca buku tebal yang entah apa judulnya. Entah mengapa, Harry merasa inilah Malfoy yang sebenarnya, malfoy yang sama dengan yang ia temui di Madam Malkin.

'_Eh, apa yang aku pikirkan ? bisa-bisanya aku berpikir seperti itu. Sekali Malfoy tetap Malfoy. Aku tidak mau tertipu lagi seperti sebelumnya' _ucap Harry dalam hati

"Harry… Harry… Harry" panggil Ron berulang kali

"Ah, maaf Ron" ucap Harry setelah kembali kedunia nyata

"Kau baik-baik saja ? sejak tadi aku memanggilmu"

"Ah, maaf aku sedikit lelah"

"Lelah ? apa kita kembali saja ke asrama ?"

"Ah, itu tidak perlu. Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku ?"

"Oiya, soal rencana malam ini. Apakah kau sudah memikirkannya ?" ucap Ron sambil berbisik

"Um, rencananya aku akan pergi tengah malam nanti" balas Harry

"Lalu apa tugasku ?"

"Kau tetap di asrama saja, biar aku yang melakukannya"

"Apa ?" teriak Ron yang berhasil membuat mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian

"Ron, kecilkan suaramu" ucap Harry memperingati Ron

"Maaf. Tapi, Harry aku tidak mungkin tetap berada di asrama sedangkan kau menjalankan misi yang dapat membuatmu terkena detensi"

"Ron tenang dulu, aku menyuruhmu tetap di asrama agar rencana ini berjalan lancar, akan sangat sulit bila kita pergi berdua ditambah lagi Filch yang berkeliling setiap malam"

"_Ok_, aku mengerti. Aku akan menunggumu di asrama dan berjanjilah kau tidak akan tertangkap"

"_Thanks_"

Pembicaraan itu pun selesai. Harry dan Ron kembali menikmati sarapan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

"Wow, cup inyi lual liasa. Ayu ladi maw tamyah layi" ucap Ron masih dengan penuh mulut makanan

"Ron, aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu. Lebih baik kau telan dulu makananmu" ucap Harry sambil melihat kearah Ron yan sibuk mengunyah makanannya

"Aku bilang. Sup ini luar biasa, aku jadi ingin tambah lagi. Apakah kau mau mencicipinya ?" ucap Ron setelah ia menelan makanannya.

Harry melihat kearah Ron lalu kearah sup yang dimaksud. Sup itu memang terlihat menggiurkan tapi entah kenapa Harry sama sekali tidak berselera untuk memakannya walaupun ia ditawari sup yang masih baru alias masih hangat.

"_No, thanks_" ucap Harry berusaha menolak dengan halus

"Baiklah. Harry, kau ini menyia-nyiakan makanan enak. Aku saja sudah tambah beberapa kali, itu artinya makanan ini memang enak" ucap Ron sambil menyendok kembali sup yang dimaksud. Harry hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan sahabatnya.

"Apa kau bilang tadi Weasley ? bila kau tambah lagi berarti makanan itu enak ? apa aku tidak salah dengar ? bukannya kau itu sama saja seperti peliharaanmu itu, seekor tikus yang akan memakan apa saja bahkan makanan basi dan hangus pun akan tetap kau makan dan kau bilang enak" ucap seorang anak laki-laki yang sebelumnya menjadi pusat perhatian

"Diam kau Malfoy, tidak ada yang meminta pendapatmu" ucap Ron geram.

Meja asrama Gryffindor memang bersebelahan dengan meja Slytherin, dan tempat duduk yang ditempati oleh Harry dan Ron berada sejajar dengan posisi duduk Draco.

"Well, ini negara bebas aku berhak untuk mengatakan pendapat" ucap Draco sambil meyeringai. Buku yang sebelumnya ia baca diletakkannya pelan diatas meja

"Kami tidak butuh pendapatmu, apalagi pendapat kasar seperti itu" ucap Harry sambil menatap Draco tajam

"Kasar atau pun tidak Potter, pendapat tetaplah pendapat dan yang kukatakan itu adalah fakta" ucap Draco santai

"Aku tidak pernah makan makanan basi atau hangus" ucap Ron dengan nada tinggi pada Draco

"Well, kau bisa bilang begitu sekarang tapi tidak ada yang tahu apa yang kau lakukan saat kami tidak ada" ucap Draco sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada

"Dengar Malfoy, kami berdua dan kau sendiri" ucap Harry

"Lalu ?"

"Aku cukup terkejut, kau berani mengganggu kami saat teman-temanmu tidak ada disampingmu" ucap Harry

"Apa maksudmu Potter ?"

"Sekarang kau sendiri Malfoy, teman-teman yang selalu ada disampingmu sekarang tidak ada. Jadi…." Belum sempat Harry menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Draco langsung memotongnya

"Maksudmu teman-temanku adalah pengawal dan aku selalu berlindung dibelakang mereka ?"

"Well, kelihatannya aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi padamu" ucap Harry

BRRRAAAKKK. Tiba-tiba Draco berdiri sambil memukul meja dihadapannya. Hal itu berhasil membuat ketiga anak laki-laki itu menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh pengunjung Great Hall

"Dengar Potter, aku bisa mengalahkan kalian berdua bahkan dengan mata tertutup sekali pun" ucap Draco geram. Topeng yang selalu digunakannya telah terlepas dan memperlihatkan ekspresi marah yang sangat terlihat.

'_Kenapa Malfoy terlihat sangat marah ? biasanya ia hanya memperlihatkan seringai menyebalkannya, tapi kenapa ini berbeda_ ?' ucap Harry dalam hati. _'DEG'. _'_Eh, apa ini ? kenapa aku merasa tidak ingin melihat Malfoy, seperti itu ? aku tidak mau melihatnya, ini harus dihentikan'_

"Yang dikatakan oleh Harry itu benar, kau hanya bisa berlindung dibelakang penggung teman-temanmu" ucap Ron

'_Astaga Ron, hentikan' _Harry merasa sangat khawatir akan apa yang terjadi setelah ini. Lalu, Harry melihat kearah Draco dan seketika itu Harry tidak bisa menelan salivanya. _'Astaga, aku punya firasat buruk'_

"Oh, kelihatannya aku perlu memperlihatkan padamu kalau aku bisa mengurus kalian berdua tanpa bantuan teman-temanku" ucap Draco geram

Dan terdengarlah suara gaduh di Great Hall pagi itu. Suasana yang seharusnya tenang telah berubah menjadi medan perang hanya dalam hitungan menit. Semua murid yang berada di Great Hall memilih keluar dibandingkan terkena mantra nyasar walaupun mereka harus melewatkan pertarungan seru antara pangeran Slytherin dan _The Boy Who Life._

* * *

Jam dinding telah berdentang 12 kali menandakan sekarang pukul 12 siang, tengah hari. Tiga jam telah berlalu sejak kerusuhan di Great Hall yang berhasil merusak natal yang tenang menjadi medan perang.

"Kupikir karena hari ini adalah hari natal, kalian tidak akan membuat keributan" teriak seorang wanita paruh baya yang ternyata adalah Prof. McGonagall pada ketiga murid laki-laki yang berada disampingnya sedangkan disisi lain dari ketiga murid itu berdiri seorang pria tinggi berpakaian hitam dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang ternyata adalah Prof. Snape dan dihadapan ketiga murid itu duduk seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut dan jenggot panjang yang telah memutih dan merupakan kepala sekolah Hogwarts, Prof. Dumbledore

"Apakah kalian sadar apa yang kalian lakukan ? kalian bukan saja menghancurkan Great Hall tapi kalian juga telah merusak hari natal orang lain" teriak Prof. McGonagall lagi

"Profesor, kelihatannya ketiga murid kita ini sudah menyadari kesalahan yang telah mereka perbuat" ucap Prof. Snape

Prof. McGonagall melihat ketiga murid laki-laki tersebut, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas luka yang telah diobati pada tubuh ketiga murid itu. Dua diantara ketiga anak laki-laki itu yang berambut merah dan berkacamata terlihat ketakutan dan menundukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa mereka benar-benar menyesal sedangkan anak laki-laki satunya yang berambut pirang platina terlihat santai dan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi melihat kearah lain seakan-akan tidak memperdulikan keberadaan kepala sekolah atau dua orang profesor yang berada didekatnya

"Kesalahan yang telah dibuat oleh Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter dan Mr. Weasley memang sangatlah berat. Biasanya murid yang melakukan kesalahan seperti ini akan mendapat hukuman berat yaitu dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts" ucap Prof. Dumbledore yang berhasil mencuri perhatian ketiga murid itu.

Harry, Ron dan Draco melihat kearah kepala sekolah dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tapi, kelihatannya akibat dari yang dikatakan oleh kepala sekolah mempunyai efek yang berbeda bagi ketiga murid tersebut. Bila Harry dan Ron sangat ketakutan akan dikeluarkan maka berbeda dengan Draco yang terlihat sangat senang akan hal itu. Dapat dilihat dari ekspresi ketiga murid tersebut yang berbeda, Harry dan Ron mempunyai ekspresi sama yaitu tegang, terkejut, ketakutan dan segala ekspresi yang dapat mewakili rasa khawatir mereka sedangkan Draco terlihat senang walaupun tidak terlihat jelas tapi wajahnya lebih cerah dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Tapi karena ini adalah hari natal aku akan memberi kalian keringanan" ucap Prof. Dumbledore yang membuat ekspresi ketiga murid tersebut berubah lagi, yang tentu saja kebalikan dari sebelumnya

"Tapi kalian bertiga akan diberikan detensi yang hampir sama beratnya dengan dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts" ucap Prof. Snape

Wajah Harry dan Ron yang terlihat lebih cerah kini kembali memperlihatkan ekspresi kekhawatiran mereka sedangkan Draco yang sebelumnya muram kini tambah muram bila mengingat kembali kalau ia tidak jadi dikeluarkan dan akan terkena detensi pertamannya yang disebabkan oleh dua Gryffindor menyebalkan.

"Kesalahan yang kalian buat sangatlah besar. Kalian saling melempar mantra yang menyebabkan hampir setengah Great Hall menjadi hancur. Untung saja, tidak ada korban jiwa dan luka yang kalian alami tidaklah terlalu parah. Jadi, sebagai hukumannya kalian harus menerima setiap keputusan yang dibuat. Bersyukurlah kalian bertiga tidak dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts" ucap Prof. McGonagall

"Baiklah. Untuk hukuman yang pertama aku akan mengurangi poin asrama kalian, 100 poin setiap orang dan tidak ada protes" ucap Prof. Dumbledore saat melihat ketiga murid itu mau memprotes keputusannya.

"Lalu hukuman yang kedua, Mr. Weasley akan membantu Prof. Snape dan Prof. Sprout selama sebulan" ucap Prof. Dumbledore

"APA ?" teriak Ron

"Melihat reaksimu, kelihatannya kau ingin diperpanjang Mr. Weasley ?" ucap Prof. Snape

"Ah, satu bulan cukup profesor. Terima kasih" ucap Ron cepat

"Senang kau bisa menerimanya dengan baik" ucap Prof. Dumbledore sambil tersenyum

'Ron yang malang. Eh tunggu, kalau hukuman Ron separah itu bagaimana denganku ?' ucap Harry dalam hati

"Lalu bagi Mr. Malfoy dan Mr. Potter akan membantu Filch, Hagrid dan madam Pince selama dua bulan"

"APA ?" teriak Draco dan Harry bersamaan.

"Wah, kalian kompak sekali. Detensinya pasti akan menyenangkan" ucap Prof. Dumbledore sambil tersenyum pada Draco dan Harry

"Sekarang kalian boleh kembali ke asrama, detensi kalian akan dimulai besok. Jadi, beristirahatlah" ucap Prof. McGonagall

Akhirnya ketiga murid tersebut kembali ke asrama setelah mendapat detensi yang harus mereka lakukan. Saat Harry dan Ron hampir berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tiba-tiba, Draco membalikkan tubuhnya

"Profesor, saya ingin bertanya" ucap Draco pada Prof. Dumbledore yang membuat ia mendapat perhatian keempat orang lainnya

"Ya, silakan Mr. Malfoy"

"Mengapa hukuman Wealey lebih ringan ?"

"Karena kerusakan Great Hall lebih banyak diakibatkan olehmu dan Mr. Potter" yang menjawab pertanyaan ini bukanlah Prof. Dumbledore, melainkan Prof. Snape

"Cih, menyebalkan" ucap Draco sambil menggerakkan kepalanya kesamping. Setelah itu Draco melangkah keluar dengan wajah kesal, ia bahkan menyerempet pundak Harry dengan keras. Bila tidak ada Ron kemungkinan besar Harry akan jatuh ke lantai, mengingat ukuran tubuh Harry yang jauh lebih kecil dari Draco.

"HEY, apa-apaan dia itu pergi begitu saja tanpa meminta maaf" ucap Ron tidak terima akan perlakuan Draco pada Harry

"Ron, tidak apa-apa" ucap Harry, lalu ia membalikkan tubuhnya "Profesor kami permisi" ucap Harry lalu menyeret Ron keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah menuju asrama.

Saat pintu ruangan kepala sekolah tertutup rapat dan suara langkah kaki yang makin menjauh, salah satu profesor yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut mulai berbicara

"Profesor, bagaimana ini ? mereka berdua sama sekali tidak akur" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya dengan wajah khawatir yang sangat terlihat

"Tenanglah Minerva, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah dua bulan" ucap seorang pria dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang berada disamping wanita yang ia panggil Minerva

"Yang dikatakan oleh Severus benar, waktulah yang akan menjawab semuanya. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya kita menemukan kepingan terakhir yang akan menghentikan perang dan musnahnya dunia sihir" ucap seorang pria paruh baya yang berada dihadapan dua orang sebelumnya.

**TBC**

**Author Notes : **

**# Kali ini saya ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal, yaitu :**

**Saya ingin minta maaf karena baru update ceritanya dikarenakan beberapa hal salah satunya urusan sekolah**

**Saya ingin menyampaikan banyak terima kasih pada para reader yang sudah pada review**

**Tolong jangan bosan-bosan membaca cerita dari saya **

**DITUNGGU REVIEWNYA, YA… ^_^ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter** © J.K. Rowling

**Chapter 8**

**Mirror of Erised**

Hari mulai beranjak sore. Matahari telah berubah warna menjadi orange walaupun masih samar karena tertutup awan. Pemandangan itu bagaikan sebuah lukisan yang keindahannya tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, sungguh karya tuhan yang luar biasa. Namun, keindahan itu tidak dapat mempengaruhi suasana hati seorang anak laki-laki berkacamata dengan rambut hitam berantakan. Terlihat anak itu berjalan tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya, wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal. Bahkan, sahabatnya yang sejak tadi mengikutinya tidak berani menggubrisnya. Kedua anak laki-laki itu berjalan dalam diam tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata. Akhirnya, mereka sampai ditempat tujuan yaitu asrama Gryffindor. Setelah mengucapkan password, kedua anak itu segera masuk dan menuju kamar mereka. Sahabat dari anak laki-laki yang berkacamata itu merasa sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya.

"Harry, kau baik-baik saja ?" ucap sahabatnya yang memiliki rambut merah menyala

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja Ron" ucap anak laki-laki berkacamata yang dipanggil Harry tersebut

"Hmm, baiklah" ucap anak berambut merah yang bernama Ron itu. Ron tidak berani menanyakan pertanyaan yang lain karena ia tahu suasana hati Harry tidaklah bagus

'_Lebih baik aku cari aman, bisa-bisa aku yang menjadi sasaran luapan kemarahannya' _batin Ron

Sejak keributan yang terjadi di Great Hall pagi ini, Ron merasa ia harus berpikir dua kali kalau ingin mengerjai Harry apalagi membuat ia kesal.

Masih tajam diingatan Ron mengenai kejadian pagi ini, dimana Great Hall yang sebelumnya indah karena dihiasi oleh berbagai hiasan natal kini berubah menjadi medan perang yang keadaannya tidak ubahnya seperti tempat yang baru dihujani oleh bom. Berbagai mantra yang pada umumnya tidaklah berbahaya menjadi faktor utama dalam hancurnya Great Hall saat sahabatnya Harry dan Malfoy si mulut pedas itu menggunakannya.

Setiap mengingat kejadian itu, Ron selalu merasa berutang pada Malfoy karena Malfoy telah membuatnya terhindar dari detensi berat dengan waktu yang lama. Sebenarnya, Ron merasa sangat malu tapi disamping itu ia merasa sangat bersyukur.

Flashback :

BRRRAAAKKK. Tiba-tiba Draco berdiri sambil memukul meja dihadapannya. Hal itu berhasil membuat ketiga anak laki-laki itu menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh pengunjung Great Hall.

"Dengar Potter, aku bisa mengalahkan kalian berdua bahkan dengan mata tertutup sekali pun" ucap Draco geram. Topeng yang selalu digunakannya telah terlepas dan memperlihatkan ekspresi marah yang sangat terlihat.

"Yang dikatakan oleh Harry itu benar, kau hanya bisa berlindung dibelakang punggung teman-temanmu" ucap Ron

"Oh, kelihatannya aku perlu memperlihatkan padamu kalau aku bisa mengurus kalian berdua tanpa bantuan teman-temanku" ucap Draco geram

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Draco mengambil tongkat yang berada dibelakang celananya dan meluncurkan satu mantra dan memulai perkelahian itu.

"_Rictusempra_" ucap Draco sambil mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Harry dan Ron.

"AWASSS….!" Ucap Harry memperingati Ron. Mereka berdua berhasil menghindari mantra tersebut. Namun, mantra itu mengenai seorang anak laki-laki dari asrama Huffelpuff. Anak laki-laki itu tidak terluka parah, hanya terlempar kebelakang.

"Hmm, nasib kalian akan sama dengan anak itu jika berani macam-macam denganku" ucap Draco menyeringai kearah Harry dan Ron

"Malfoy, cepat minta maaf padanya. Kau telah membuatnya terluka" ucap Harry marah

"Kenapa aku harus minta maaf ? seharusnya kalian berdua yang minta maaf padanya karena kalian menghindar dari mantraku, jadinya anak itu yang kena" ucap Draco masih dengan seringai menghiasi bibirnya

Ucapan Draco membuat Harry sangat marah. Harry menggeggam kuat tongkat yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. Tanpa membalas perkataan Draco, Harry langsung mengarahkan tongkatnya pada anak laki-laki berambut pirang platina tersebut.

"_Flipendo_" teriak Harry, lalu pada tongkatnya muncul cahaya seperti petir berwarna putih. Namun, mantra itu malah mengenai pohon natal yang berada dibelakang Draco karena saat Harry melontarkan mantra tersebut, Draco segera berlari kekanan dan langsung mengarahkan tongkatnya kearah Ron.

"_Depulso_" berbeda dengan yang sebelumya, Ron terkena telak serangan dari Draco dan menyebabkan ia terdorong kebelakang dan membentur dinding dengan keras.

Great Hall menjadi sangat ricuh, anak-anak perempuan berteriak tidak jelas sedangkan anak laki-laki saling berteriak mendukung perkelahian ketiga anak laki-laki itu tanpa niat sedikitpun untuk menghentikannya. Namun, keributan itu tidak bertahan lama saat Draco melempar mantra kearah mereka.

"Oh, mantraku meleset lagi. Hey Potter, jangan menghindar terus kau mau anak-anak berisik yang berada dibelakangmu itu yang kena ?" ucap Draco santai sambil menyeringai menang

Setelah Draco mengatakan hal itu. Entah, apa yang membuat semua murid berlari keluar dan akhirnya hanya ketiga anak laki-laki, otak dari kekacauan itu yang berada di Great Hall

"Malfoy, kau akan menyesali apa yang telah kau lakukan" ucap Ron sambil berusaha berdiri

"Ron, kau tidak apa-apa ?" ucap Harry khawatir sambil berlari kearah Ron

'Twitch'

"_Avis_" Sekawanan burung tiba-tiba saja menyerubungi Harry dan berusaha mematuknya

"HARRY…!" ucap Ron sambil berjalan terseok-seok kearah sahabatnya, masih dapat ia rasakan sakit pada kakinya.

"Kalau ada musuh didepanmu, kau tidak boleh lengah Potter. Suatu hati kau akan berterima kasih padaku karena memberitahu hal ini" ucap Draco

Setelah mengucapkan mantra, akhirnya kawanan burung kecil itu mengilang dan berubah menjadi bulu –bulu hitam

"Sayang sekali tapi aku tidak butuh nasehat darimu Malfoy. _Ventus_" ucap Harry marah

Serangan Harry begitu tiba-tiba sehingga Draco terpental dan menghantam lantai dengan keras. Draco dapat merasakan nyeri pada punggungnya

"Wow… Harry kau berhasil" ucap Ron girang sambil tersenyum

"Potter... jangan pikir karena kau baru menjatuhkanku sekali, kau merasa sebagai pemenang. Permainan ini belum usai" ucap Draco sambil burusaha bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya

"Cukup aku tidak mau melanjutkan hal ini" ucap Harry

"Kenapa ? apa kau takut Potty ?" ucap Draco mengejek

"Aku sama sekali tidak takut padamu Malfoy, aku hanya tidak mau kita terlibat dalam masalah besar dan terkena detensi" ucap Harry

"Heh, tidak mau terlibat dalam masalah besar dan terkena detensi ? lihat sekelilingmu Potty, kita sudah terlibat dalam masalah yang sangat besar bahkan detensi pun tidak akan menjadi hukuman yang tepat" ucap Draco sambil menyeringai

"Ini semua gara-gara kau pirang sialan" teriak Ron marah

"Diam kau Weasel, ini gara-gara kau membuatku marah" ucap Draco pada Ron sambil berteriak

"Namaku bukan Weasel tapi Weasley, pirang bodoh"

"Apa kau bilang ? pirang bodoh ? kau pikir siapa yang nilainya jauh lebih tinggi diantara kita. Hah ?"

Mendengar ucapan Draco, Ron tidak dapat membalas karena bagaimana pun nilai Draco jauh diatasnya apalagi ia sangat ahli dalam ramuan, mata pelajaran yang membuatnya merasa sangat bodoh.

"Heh, Weasel dan mulut besarnya. Percuma saja bedebat denganmu karena kau itu sama sekali tidak punya otak sama seperti keluargamu"

Mendegar keluarganya dihina seperti itu, Ron langsung mengarahkan tongkatnya kearah Draco

"_Incendio_" teriaknya kearah Draco. Dengan gesit Draco menghindar dari mantra tersebut. Namun, mantra itu malah mengenai pohon natal dan membakarnya, lalu api mulai menjalar ke pohon natal lain yang berada disamping, tidak hanya itu api mulai membakar hiasan-hiasan yang berada pada pohon natal.

"Weasel apa yang kau lakukan ? apa kau membakar Great Hall ?" teriak Draco.

Draco segera mengarahkan tongkatnya pada pohon natal yang terbakar itu.

"_Aqua Eructo_" ucap Draco, lalu dari tongkatnya keluarlah air yang langsung memadamkan si jago merah.

Harry dan Ron yang menyaksikan kejadian itu terdiam mematung. Mereka tidak dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata. Kebakaran yang terjadi memang tidak parah tapi cukup membuat shock. Ron lah yang pertama kali sadar, ia merasa sangat bersalah akan kejadian itu. Walaupun Ron benci mengakuinya tapi ia berhutang besar pada Malfoy. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan oleh orang tuanya bila ia menjadi pelaku yang membakar Hogwarts.

"A… Ak… Ak… Aku…" Ron ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Malfoy dan minta maaf akan kecerobohannya.

"Apa kau gila Weasel ? kau hampir membakar Hogwarts. Lihat, ruangan ini penuh dengan kayu dan hiasan kertas" ucap Draco marah sambil melihat kearh Ron "Heh, sekali Weasel tetap saja Weasel. Keluarga penyihir miskin sekaligus bodoh" ucap Draco santai sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada.

Mendengar perkataan Malfoy, Ron ingin sekali menghajarnya tapi ia sadar kalau ia berutang padanya. Ron menggenggam erat tongkatnya dengan kepala menunduk dan tubuh bergetar seperti menahan tangis. Harry yang melihat reaksi sahabatnya, tidak dapat menahan amarah, ia lalu berlari menghampiri Draco dan mencengkram sweter putih yang dikenakannya.

"Apa kau tidak melihat kalau Ron sangat menyesal ?" teriak Harry marah didepan wajah Draco

"Harr… Harry" Ron terkejut saat mendengar suara Harry membentak Malfoy sambil mencengkram sweter milik remaja berambut pirang platina itu

"Apa itu ucapan terima kasihmu Potty ?" ucap Draco sinis, menatap balik Harry

"Aku sempat berpikir kalau kau ini tidak seperti dugaanku, tapi mendengar perkataanmu itu, aku langsung menyadari kalau dugaanku itu benar. Kau hanya seorang anak manja yang memanfaatkan nama dan harta keluargamu. Entah apa yang diajarkan oleh orang tuamu sehingga kau tumbuh seperti ini"

"Apa maksudmu orang tuaku tidak merawatku dengan baik ?" ucap Draco marah dan mencengkram kemeja putih Harry.

Sekarang posisi mereka sudah saling mencengkram pakaian masing-masing dan tidak lupa tatapan sinis yang mereka lemparkan satu sama lain. Ron yang melihat kejadian itu langsung merasakan firasat buruk.

"Er… Harry, aku pikir…" belum sempat Ron melanjutkan perkataannya, Harry langsung memotong, ia hendak membalas perkataan Draco.

"Aku tidak mengatakan seperti itu tapi setiap sifat anak selalu berasal dari ajaran orang tuanya"

"KAU…!" Draco mencengkram kemeja Harry lebih kuat. Dari sinar matanya memperlihatkan betapa marahnya ia. Beberapa saat ada kesunyian diantara mereka, bahkan Ron tidak mampu berbicara apapun. Draco mengendurkan cengkramannya lalu menyeringai kearah Harry.

"Heh… tahu apa kau tentang keluarga ? bahkan orang tua pun kau tidak memilikinya" ucap Darco santai

Ron yang mendengar perkataan itu tidak dapat berbicara apa-apa, ia sangat terkejut sekaligus sangat marah. Ron bersumpah melihat kesedihan mendalam dari pancaran mata Harry walaupun hanya sesaat dan tergantikan dengan tatapan kemarahan.

"Benar, aku memang tidak memiliki orang tua. Tapi, aku hidup dengan orang yang merupakan orang tua dari seorang anak gendut, manja dan sifatnya sangat jelek, semuanya itu ia dapat dari perlakuan orang tuanya" ucap Harry marah

"KAU…!" Draco mengencangkan kembali cengkramannya pada pakaian Harry

"Er… bisakah kalian berdua berhenti ? sebentar lagi profesor akan datang dan kita…" belum sempat Ron meyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba ada mantra mengenai tubuhnya. Ron terpental kebelakang dengan punggungnya membentur dinding dan ia mendarat diatas pohon natal yang telah tumbang.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ?" teriak Harry pada Draco lalu ia berlari menghampiri Ron yang pingsan dengan luka gores di tangan dan wajahnya.

"Dia itu terlalu cerewet dan bodoh, profesor datang atau tidak kita akan tetap terkena detensi nantinya" ucap Draco santai sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Kemarahan Harry tidak dapat dibendung lagi, ia lalu berdiri dan berlari menghampiri Draco. Draco yang belum siap menerima serangan mendadak seperti itu langsung terjatuh ke lantai, dapat ia rasakan nyeri dipipinya dan saat itu lah Draco sadar kalau Harry baru saja memukulnya dengan tangan kosong, tangan kecil dan kurus itu mampu membuat pipinya menjadi sangan sakit.

"JANGAN PERNAH BERANI MELUKAI SAHABATKU LAGI !" teriak Harry marah dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

'DEG'

Draco meraba dadanya yang tiba-tiba saja sakit, ada perasaan tidak nyaman meliputi hatinya.

'_Apa ini ? kenapa hatiku terasa sakit ? bukankah Potter memukul wajahku tapi kenapa hati ini yang sakit ? apa ia menggunakan suatu mantra yang tidak aku sadari ?' _batin Draco

Draco tidak dapat berbicara apa-apa karena ia masih sangat terkejut oleh serangan mendadak tadi ditambah perasaan tidak enak yang ia rasakan. Menyadari tampangnya seperti orang bodoh yang kebingungan, Draco langsung menghilangan tampang terkejutnya. Ekspresinya kembali dingin dan ada sinar kemarahan yang terpancar di kedua matanya.

"KAU…! berani sekali memukul wajahku" ucap Draco sambil bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia meraih tongkatnya yang tergeletak disamping "Tidak ada satu pun orang yang… "

"Kalau begitu aku adalah orang pertama yang memukul wajah sombongmu itu" ucap Harry seakan-akan mengerti dengan apa yang akan Draco katakan.

"Kau tidak akan pernah kumaafkan"

"Aku juga tidak akan memaafkanmu dan aku tidak butuh maaf darimu"

Setealah sesi saling berteriak itu, Harry atau pun Draco tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Mereka saling melemparkan mantra yang mereka tahu kearah satu sama lain. Sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa kali mereka terlempar dan terjatuh sehingga pada tubuh mereka banyak sekali luka yang tercipta. Bahkan Great Hall sudah tidak terlihat lagi wajahnya, jejak-jejak hiasan natal yang indah seakan-akan tidak pernah ada, meja-meja panjang setiap asrama kini seperti bongkahan kayu yang tidak dapat ditebak bentuknya.

"KALIAN BERDUA BERHENTI !" teriak seorang wanita paruh baya berambut coklat dan berjubah hitam yang ternyata adalah prof. McGonagall

Walaupun prof. McGonagall sudah berteriak menyuruh mereka berhenti, tapi Draco dan Harry sama sekali tidak mendengarkan. Mereka tetap saling menyerang satu sama lain.

"Kalau begini tidak ada cara lain lagi" ucap prof. McGonagall sambil mengeluarkan tongkatnya dari balik jubah

"Tunggu Minerva" ucap seorang pria berambut hitam dengan ekspresi dingin, prof Snape

"Apa maksudmu Severus ? mereka harus dihentikan"

"Tenang saja, sebentar lagi mereka akan selesai" tepat setelah prof Snape selesai berbicara. Draco dan Harry saling melemparkan mantra.

"_Petrificus Totalus_" teriak Harry

"_Levicorpus_" teriak Draco

Harry dan Darco melemparkan mantra secara bersamaan sehingga efek yang mereka terima pun bersamaan. Harry yang menerima mantra dari Draco, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terangkat keatas dan bergantung terbalik dengan salah satu pergelangan kaki menempel pada atap. Sedangkan, Draco tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja kaku dan tidak dapat digerakkan.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya ?" ucap prof Snape santai

Prof. McGonagall hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu kedua orang itu segera menghampiri ketiga remaja yang kondisinya tidak dapat dikatakan baik.

"Astaga, aku tidak percaya mereka bertiga mampu membuat Great Hall seperti ini" ucap seorang pria dengan tubuh pendek yang baru saja datang.

"Sebenarnya Filius, kerusakan ini lebih banyak disebabkan oleh Mr. Potter dan Mr. Malfoy" ucap prof. McGonagall

"_Oh my god, _kenapa Great Hall seperti ini ?" ucap seorang wanita yang baru datang

"Hah…, Filius Aurora tolong kalian bereskan kekacauan ini, aku dan Severus akan membawa mereka bertiga ke klinik" ucap prof. McGonagall

"Baik Minerva" ucap kedua orang yang namanya disebut prof. McGonagall sebelumnya

Prof. McGonagall dan prof. Snape segera menghampiri ketiga remaja itu. Draco yang tidak dapat bergerak hanya melihat was-was kearah kedua profesor itu sedangkan Harry bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman.

"Berhentilah bergerak Mr. Potter. _Liberacorpus_"ucap prof. McGonagall

Harry yang telah lepas dari pengaruh mantra berkat prof. McGonagall segera terjatuh. Harry berpikir ia pasti akan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dan mati.

"AAA…" teriak Harry sambil menutup mata

"Kau bisa berhenti berteriak sekarang Mr. Potter" ucap prof. Snape

Harry membuka matanya, ia berada di lantai dan sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit lalu ia berusaha bangkit untuk berdiri tapi ia merasakan nyeri dikedua kakinya.

"Kalau kakimu sakit, tidak usah dipaksakan" ucap prof. McGonagall

Prof Snape menghampiri Draco dan melepas mantra yang membelenggunya, seketika itu tubuh Draco langsung tumbang, sekujur tubuhnya terasa sangat nyeri.

"Kelihatannya kondisi kalian bertiga tidak ada bedanya" ucap prof. Snape dingin

"Baiklah, ayo kita bawa mereka menemui Poppy" ucap prof. McGonagall

"_Wingardium Leviosa_" ucap prof. Snape Prof. Snape dengan diikututi prof. McGonagall segera keluar dari Great Hall dengan membawa tubuh ketiga remaja itu menuju klinik.

"Astaga, aku tetap tidak percaya mereka bertiga mampu melakukan hal ini" ucap wanita yang sebelumnya dipanggil Aurora.

"Aku diberitahu oleh Minerva, kekacauan ini kebanyakan dilakukan oleh Mr. Potter dan Mr. Malfoy" ucap pria yang sebelumnya dipanggil Filius.

"Entah detensi apa yang akan mereka bertiga terima. _Reparo_" ucap wanita yang bernama Aurora itu

"Yang jelas bukan detensi yang ringan. _Scourgify_" ucap pria yang bernama Filius itu. Setelah kedua orang itu selesai, Great Hall kembali seperti semula seakan-akan tidak pernah terjadi kekacauan sebelumnya.

Flashback end 

Bagi Ron itu adalah kejadian yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan, mungkin juga bagi Harry dan Malfoy. Ron melihat Harry keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian rapi.

"Harry, kau mau kemana ?"

"Aku tidak kemana-mana, hanya mempersiapkan diri untuk malam ini" ucap Harry sambil menaiki ranjangnya

"Malam ini ? astaga, kau tetap mau pergi walaupun kau baru saja mengalami hal…" belum sempat Ron menyelesaikan apa yang ingin ia katakan, Harry langsung memotong.

"Ron, tolong jangan ingatkan aku tentang hal itu" ucap Harry dengan sinar matanya yang memancarkan kemarahan

"Maaf"

"Aku mau istirahat dulu, tolong bangunkan aku saat malam tiba"

"Baiklah" Setelah itu, Harry langsung memejamkan mata dan mengarungi dunia mimpi. Satu hal yang diinginkan Harry adalah melupakan kejadian pagi tadi dan bersiap untuk malam ini dan detensi besok yang akan ia jalani dengan orang yang menyebabkan ini semua.

-o0o-

BRRRAAAKKK.

Draco membanting pintu kamarnya dengan sangat keras lalu ia berjalan kearah kasurnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lelah.

"Potter sialan" umpat Draco

** '_Wah, kejadian pagi ini masih membuatku tidak mempercayainya'_ **

"Percaya atau tidak sky, kejadian pagi tadi adalah nyata"

** '_Maksudku bukan itu, aku masih tidak percaya kau cepat sekali terpancing karena hal sepele'_ **

"Kau bilang sepele ? mereka menghina sahabat dan keluargaku"

**'_Menurutku, kedengarannya tidak seperti itu'_ **

Draco merenungkan perkataan Sky, kalau dipikir-pikir memang ia lah yang bersalah dalam hal ini. Sedangkan, Potter dan Weasley hanya terpancing karena perkataannya. Draco teringat kembali kejadian saat ia menghina orang tua Potter, ia bersumpah melihat kesediahan yang sangat mendalam dan Draco merasa sangat menyesal akan hal itu.

** '_Well, kelihatannya kau menyadari kesalahanmu'_**

Tentu saja Draco menyadarinya, tapi ego yang mengalir deras dalam darahnya tidak mengijinkan ia untuk mengakuinya. Draco memang memiliki sifat dewasa yang jarang dimiliki remaja seumurannya. Tapi, ia tetaplah seorang anak 11 tahun yang selalu merasa dirinya benar, apalagi menyangkut keluarga dan sahabatnya, ia selalu tidak dapat menahan emosinya itu. Masih segar diingatannya saat ia berumur enam tahun, ia hampir membuat salah satu anak dari teman kerja ayahnya terluka parah dan harus dirawat di St. Mungo hanya karena anak itu merebut mainan Pansy dan membuatnya menangis.

"Ah, diamlah Sky aku mau istirahat. Besok aku harus mulai menjalani sisa liburanku dengan detensi bersama si Potty itu" ucap Draco kesal

**'_Ok, selamat tidur'_ **

Draco tahu rasanya tidak benar bila ia harus tidur lagi apalagi ini masih siang, tapi ia sangat membutuhkan istirahat ini, rasanya kepalanya hampir mau pecah ditambah rasa bersalah yang tidak mau hilang membuatnya semakin pusing, bayangan Potter yang hampir menangis selalu teringat dimemorinya seperti kaset rusak yang tidak mau berhenti dan selalu menampilkan gambaran yang sama.

"Aku harus melupakan hal ini" itu adalah ucapan Draco yang terakhir sebelum ia terlelap dan melayang ke dunia mimpi.

-o0o-

TENG… TENG… TENG…

Jam besar yang terdapat di menara Hogwarst telah berdentang 12 kali menandakan malam telah mencapai puncaknya. Udara malam yang berhembus dengan salju yang berjatuhan menambah sederetan daftar alasan untuk tidak melangkah keluar dari teritorial tempat tidur. Namun, hal ini tidak dapat menahan bahkan membatalkan niat seorang anak laki-laki berkacamata dengan rambut hitam berantakan untuk keluar dari kamarnya, demi menjalankan suatu misi rahasia.

"Ron, bangun" ucap seorang anak laki-laki membangunkan sahabatnya yang tempat tidurnya tepat disebelah miliknya

"Hmm…, sebentar… lagi mom- ͝ _ ͝ zzzz…"

"Ron, bangun ini aku Harry" ucap anak laki-laki itu yang bernama Harry sambil mengguncangkan tubuh sahabatnya lebih keras.

"Ok… ok, aku bangun… " ucap Ron, masih dengan mata setengah tertutup "Hooaaahhhmm…"

"Ron, aku akan pergi menjalankan rencana kita"

Mata Ron terbelalak lebar setelah mendengar perkataan Harry. Ada rasa kagum sekaligus khawatir yang Ron rasakan. Seorang murid tahun pertama akan mencoba memasuki _Restricted Section_, entah detensi apa yang akan didapat Harry apalagi ia baru saja mendapat detensi yang sangat berat, kalau sampai ketahuan…, Ron tidak dapat membayangkannya.

"Harry, kau yakin ? kalau kau sampai ketahuan bisa bahaya" dapat Harry rasakan rasa khawatir pada nada bicara Ron

"Tenang saja, aku memiliki jubah penghilang" ucap Harry sambil tersenyum

"Hmm…, baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi, berjanjilah jangan sampai kau ketahuan"

"Tenang saja, baiklah aku pergi" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Harry berjalan menuju pintu keluar dari ruang asramanya

"Berhati-hati lah"

Harry hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum sebagai balasan atas perkataan Ron setelah itu ia langsung menghilang dibalik lukisan yang menjadi pintu asramanya. Setelah keluar dari asrama, Harry segera menggunakan jubah sambil menenteng lentera sebagai penerangan dan berjalan menuruni tangga menuju Perpustakaan. Lorong yang sepi dan gelap membuat Harry was-was setiap ada suara sekecil apa pun, ia berusaha selalu waspada. Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, akhirnya Harry sampai di Perpustakaan. Harry masih menggunakan jubahnya saat berjalan menyusuri rak-rak buku munuju ujung bagian Perpustakaan dan disanalah ruangan yang menjadi tujuannya berada, _Restricted Section._ Harry menggeser kunci pintu ruangan tersebut lalu membukanya perlahan dan berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan bunyi sedikit pun. Setelah merasa aman, Harry membuka jubahnya dan meletakkan lentera yang dibawanya di samping. Harry memilih buku yang dapat ia jadikan sebagai sumber informasi, lalu Harry menggambil sebuah buku yang tebalnya lebih dari lima inci dan berwarna coklat tua dan saat Harry membukanya, tiba-tiba muncul wajah seorang pria yang langsung berteriak, Harry langsung menutup buku itu.

"Siapa disana ?" tiba-tiba suara seorang pria paruh baya menggema di Perpustakaan dan mengagetkan Harry

"Filch, aku harus segera keluar" Harry buru-buru mengambil jubahnya dan tidak sengaja menyenggol lentera yang dibawanya sehingga jatuh dan pecah. Filch semakin mendekat membuat Harry sangat gugup, ia tidak bisa bayangkan detensi yang lebih parah dibandingkan detensi sebelumnya bersama Malfoy.

"Aku tahu kau ada disana, kau tidak bisa bersembunyi" ucap Filch semakin mendekat kearah Harry. Tanpa membuang waktu Harry segera menggunakan jubahnya lagi.

"Siapa itu ? tunjukkan dirimu" ucap Filch sambil mengangkat lentera yang dibawanya agar dpat melihat lebih jelas. Harry berjalan pelan mendekati Filch agar dia bisa keluar dan keberuntungan barada dipihak Harry karena Filch tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Namun, secepat datang secepat pergi begitulah perumpamaan yang cocok untuk keberuntungan yang dimiliki Harry karena saat ini kucing peliharaan Filch, miss Noris menyadari keberadaan Harry.

"Aku harus menghindar dari kucing ini" Harry segera berbalik arah dan berlari. Saat Harry berbelok, ia melihat prof. Snape mencengkram pakaian prof. Quirrell dan kelihatannya prof. Snape sangat marah.

"Sev…sev…severus, a…ku…" ucap prof. Quirrell ketakutan

"Kau tidak ingin menjadi aku menjadi musuhmu, Quirrell" ucap prof. Snape, penuh dengan nada ancaman

"A…ku ti…ti…dak ta…ta…hu a…a…pa ya…yang ka…ka…mu ma…ma….ksudkan"

"Kamu tahu persis maksudku" ucap prof. Snape sambil mencengkram pakaian prof. Quirrell lebih kuat, Harry berjalan dengan hati-hati melewati kedua orang itu. Namun, tiba-tiba prof. Snape menoleh padanya karena mendengar suara nafas Harry. Harry segera menutup mulutnya dan berjalan mundur saat tangan prof. Snape terarah padanya. Keberuntungan kembali pada Harry, prof. Snape tidak berhasil, Harry merasa sangat lega, tertangkap oleh prof. Snape jauh lebih parah dibandingkan tertangkap oleh Filch. Setelah itu, prof. Snape kembali mencengkram pakaian prof. Quirrell

"Kita akan berbicara lagi. Saat kau sudah memikirkan akan setia pada pihak yang mana" ucap prof. Snape dengan nada mengancam. Tiba-tiba, Filch datang dan menghampiri prof. Snape dan prof. Quirrell dan Harry merasa lega akan hal itu

"Profesor, aku menemukan ini di _Restricted Section_. Masih panas, berarti ada siswa yang berkeliaran" ucap Filch sambil menggenggam lentera milih Harry yang jatuh sebelumnya. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Filch, prof. Snape dan prof. Quirrell langsung pergi dari tempat itu. Sedangkan Harry, masuk kesuatu ruangan yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat itu. Harry membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan hati-hati, setelah ia menutup pintunya kembali, ia langsung melepas jubah miliknya. Ruangan yang dimasuki oleh Harry lumayan besar tapi tidak ada apapun dalam ruangan itu kecuali sebuah cermin yang sangat besar berada ditengah ruangan.

"Cermin apa ini ?" karena penasaran Harry mendekati cermin itu, ia menoleh keatas dan melihat ukiran tulisan dengan rune kunodan saat ia melihat kearah cermin, Harry melihat orang tuanya yang berdiri disebelah kanan dan kirinya. Harry sangat terkejut akan hal itu, lalu ia berbalik untuk melihat orang tuanya dan menyadari kalau yang ada di ruangna itu hanyalah dirinya. Saat Harry kembali melihat kearah cermin, ia melihat kembali bayangan orang tuanya yang tersenyum hangat.

"Mom, dad ?" Harry memanggil orang tuanya yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh keduanya. Harry melihat ibunya memegang pundaknya dan dengan spontan Harry langsung memegang pundaknya tersebut, ada rasa bahagia sekaligus kecewa yang dirasakan oleh Harry, disatu sisi ia dapat melihat orang tuanya tapi disisi yang lain ia tidak dapat bercengkrama bahkan menyenyuh orang tuanya, dari hati kecilnya ia selalu ingin dipeluk oleh seorang ibu, setiap bibi Petunia memeluk Dudley ada rasa iri yang dirasakan oleh Harry. Untuk beberapa saat Harry melamun, lalu ia tersedar saat ia mendengar sebuah suara yang datang dari luar Hogwarts, Harry melangkah dengan hati-hati dan melihat kearah jendela. Harry melihat prof. Dumbledore, prof. McGonagall dan prof. Snape berjalan dengan terburu-buru lalu menaiki sebuah kereta salju yang dikendarai oleh Hagrid.

"Malam-malam begini, mau kemana para profesor ?" tanya Harry lebih kearah dirinya sendiri. "Kanapa aku jadi memikirkan hal itu ? mungkin mereka ada hal penting yang harus dilakukan. Aku harus segera menemui Ron, ia pasti terkejut" setelah itu Harry segera keluar dari ruangan dan berjalan menuju asramanya.

Dengan sedikit bersemangat, Harry langsung berlari kearah kamarnya dan membangunkan Ron dengan cara yang jauh lebih parah saat ia membangunkan Ron sebelumnya.

"Ron, cepat bangun ! kau harus lihat ini !" ucap Harry sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Ron dengan sangat bersemangat

"Baiklah , aku bangun. Berhentilah mengguncangku seperti itu" ucap Ron sambil mengucek matanya yang masih ingin menutup

"Ada apa, Harry ?"

"Ah, itu…"

"Tunggu dulu, jangan bilang kau tertangkap dan mendapat detensi yang jauh lebih parah ?"

"Ayo lah Ron, detensi selama dua bulan dengan si sombong itu adalah detensi yang paling buruk dari yang terburuk"

"Hah… bagus deh" ucap Ron lega sambil mengusap dadanya dan kembali berbaring

"Ron, jangan tidur lagi. Ada sesuatu yang harus kau lihat. Ayolah" ucap Harry sambil menarik tangan Ron, memaksanya untuk bangun.

"Baiklah, aku bangun"

Harry dan Ron berjalan dengan pelan menuju ruangan yang terdapat cermin misterius tersebut. Setelah keduanya berhasil memasuki ruangan, Harry langsung melepas jubahnya dan berlari kearah cermin tersebut dengan Ron yang mengikutinya.

"Ayo ! Ayo ! Lihat, itu orang tuaku" ucap Harry saat mereka berdua berada didepan cermin

"Aku hanya melihat kita" ucap Ron kearah Harry dengan nada bingung

"Lihat lah baik-baik. Ayo berdirilah disini" ucap Harry sambil menggeser posisi berdiri Ron

"Sudah. Kau melihat mereka kan ?"

"Itu aku ! aku menjadi _Head Boy_" ucap Ron semangat, Harry yang sebelumnya sangat bersemangat berubah bingung karena perkataan Ron

"Harry, aku memegang piala Quidditch" ucap Ron tambah bersemangat "Bloody Hell ! aku jadi kapten Quidditch dan aku terlihat tampan" Harry bertambah bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ron, mengapa hal yang ia lihat berbeda dengan yang dilihat oleh Ron ?

"Harry, menurutmu apakah cermin ini memperlihatkan masa depan ?"

"Bagaimana mungkin, orang tuaku telah tiada" ucap Harry sedih

"Ah" hanya itu kata yang mampu dikeluarkan oleh Ron, ia tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Tiba-tiba, Ron teringat kembali pertengkaran di Great Hall tadi, yang membuatnya sangat marah.

"Hmm, Harry lebih baik kita segera kembali ke asrama. Kita tidak tahu kapan Filch akan kembali"

"Hmm, baiklah" Harry dan Ron berjalan pelan kearah pintu keluar, Harry menoleh dan melihat kembali cermin itu.

-o0o-

Cit… cit… cit.

suara kicauan burung menghiasi pagi itu, walaupun daratan masih tertutup oleh benda putih dingin yang disebut salju. Namun, mentari telah tersenyum dengan sinarnya yang menghangatkan. Disebuah kamar dengan ukuran yang sangat besar dan mewah, duduklah seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang menikmati tehnya di tempat tidur.

"Hmm…, teh dengan tambahan kayu manis memang yang terbaik"ucap anak laki-laki itu sambil menghirup aroma tehnya

**'_kelihatannya kau sangat menikmati istirahatmu, Draco ?'_ **

"Ya begitu lah, aku sangat menikmatinya. Tidur adalah obat yang paling sempurna"

Setelah itu, baik Draco mau pun Sky tidak ada yang berbicara. Draco melihat kearah perapian, api membakar kayu yang merubahnya menjadi bentuk yang lebih kecil lalu menjadi abu.

"Kenangan"

** '_Apa ?'_ **

"kenangan itu seperti kayu yang terbakar"

**'_Kenapa ?'_ **

"Kayu sebelum terbakar, terksturnya keras dan tidak berubah sama seperti kenangan yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi, kalau kayu itu sudah terbakar, tekstur dan bentuknya mulai berubah dan menjadi abu sama seperti kenangan yang mulai dilupakan dan akhirnya benar-benar hilang dari ingatan"

**'_Menurutmu seperti itu ?'_ **

"Itu hanya pemikiran yang terlintas saja"

** '_Draco, menurutku kenangan itu tidak akan terlupakan seperti kayu yang berubah menjadi abu. Sebuah kenangan akan selalu ada diingatan tergantung bagaimana kita, apakah masih ingin terus mengingatnya atau tidak. Selain itu, kalau kau memiliki benda tentang kenangan itu, kau pasti akan selalu megingatnya'_ **

"Hmm…, kau benar. Kau selalu ada disisiku, sehingga aku tidak pernah lupa bagaimana kita bertemu" ucap Draco sambil tersenyum tipis

**_( kalau para reader, pendapatnya seperti apa ? )_ **

**'_Hey, kau tidak ke Great Hall ?'_ **

"Bagus sekali Sky, kau berhasil merusak moodku. Entah mengapa aku merasa kau semakin mirip Blaise"

** '_Well, mengikuti bocah Zabini itu tidak terlalu buruk juga'_ **

"Kau bilang seperti itu karena menggangguku adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Iya kan ?"

** '_Ting-tong'_**

"Cih, menyebalkan" ucap Draco sambil menarik kembali selimutnya dan bersiap untuk tidur kembali

** '_Hey Draco, bangun kau harus sarapan. Siang ini kau harus menjalani detensimu dan kau butuh tenaga untuk itu'_ **

"AAA… Sky kenapa kau harus mengingatkanku akan hal itu ?" ucap Draco frustrasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut kebanggaannya

**'_Tapi, kau harus bangun Draco. kau lupa surat yang ayahmu kirim kemarin ?'_ **

"Hah… menyebalkan. Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah dengan detensinya tapi kenapa dengan si Potty itu ?"

** '_Eh, kupikir kau menyukainya'_ **

"SKY… !"

Suatu keberuntungan kamar Draco ukurannya sangat besar karena setelah Draco berteriak menyebut nama Sky, Draco langsung merapalkan mantra untuk melepas Sky lalu mulailah terdengar suara gaduh dari kamar Draco. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua mahkluk berbeda jenis itu.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah. Aku akan makan di luar" teriak Draco dan dapat ditebak Sky adalah pemenangnya

**"Baiklah, ayo kita ke Great Hall"**

Draco hanya diam saja mendengar perkataan Sky lalu ia berpakaian rapi dan merapalkan mantra untuk mengembalikan Sky dalam medalion. Setelah Draco selesai merapikan kekacauan yang terjadi, ia segera keluar dari asrama.

**'_Eh, tunggu dulu ini bukan jalan menuju Great Hall'_ **

Draco hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa berniat sedikit pun membalas perkataan Sky. Kakinya terus melangkah menuju tempat, yang Sky yakin bukan lah Great Hall

** '_Draco, kau mau kemana ? bukan kah kau seharusnya pergi ke Great Hall ?'_ **

"Sky, aku hanya bilang akan makan diluar, itu bukan berarti aku akan makan di Great Hall" ucap Draco pelan

**'_Kau menipuku'_ **

"Aku tidak menipumi Sky, kau saja yang salah paham" ucap Draco sambil tersenyum menang

**'_Sial'_ **

Draco hanya tersenyum dengan reaksi yang diberikan Sky. Terkadang, Sky sangat lah menyebalkan tapi ia selalu tahu apa yang disuka atau pun yang tidak disukai oleh Draco. Sky orang makhluk ketiga yang sangat mengenalnya selain kedua orang tuanya, bahkan Pansy dan Blaise tidak mengenal Draco sebaik Sky mengenalnya.

"Baiklah, kita sampai"

**'_Ini kan dapur'_ **

"Benar"

Draco lalu membuka pintunya perlahan dan terlihatlah House elf yag sedang bekerja menyiapkan sarapan. Salah satu dari elf mendekati Draco dan bertanya apa yang dibutuhkan oleh Draco.

"Tolong. siapkan makanan untukku"

"Baik sir, apakah tuan makan disini ?" ucap elf tersebut sambil tersipu malu

"Tidak, masukkan saja makanannya dalam keranjang"

"Baik, sir"

Setelah itu, Draco duduk disalah satu kursi sambil memperhatikan pekerjaan para elf. Ada perasaan aneh yang dirasakn oleh Draco, ia merasa aman dan nyaman seperti dirumah selain itu, Draco merasa para elf terus memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum bahkan ada yang tersipu. Draco merasa agak aneh akan hal itu.

"Sir, silakan sarapan anda" ucap seorang elf sambil menyerahkan keranjang yang berisi sarapan untuk Draco

"Hmm, terima kasih"

Setelah itu, Draco segera keluar dan berjalan menuju taman yang terletak dibelakang Hogwarts. Tanpa disadari oleh Draco, elf yang berada di dapur memperhatikannya terus sampai tubuhnya berbelok dan tidak terlihat lagi.

"Ah, rasanya seperti mimpi" ucap seorang elf sambil mengusap matanya dengan pakaian lusuh yang dikenakannya

"Hmm, kau benar" lanjut elf yang lain

"Tuan Vastrum juga terlihat sehat"

"Dengar semuanya, sebelum waktunya tiba kita harus melindungi pangeran"

"Ya…" ucap semua elf

"Sebelum kekuatan itu bangkit"

**-o0o-**

Great hall telah kembali seperti semula. Bangku, meja, dan semua hiasan natal telah diperbaiki bahkan jejak kerusakan akibat kekacauan kemarin sama sekali tidak terlihat, seakan-akan tidak pernah teradi kerusakan sama sekali. Harry dan Ron berjalan menuju Great Hall sambil berbincang lalu saat mereka membuka pintu Great Hall, mereka berdua langsung dikerumuni oleh semua murid Hogwarts.

"Harry, bagaimana pertarungan kemarin ?"

"A…"

"Harry, detensi apa yang kau dapatkan ?"

"It…"

"Harry, ceritakan pada kami"

"So…"

"Sial, andai saja aku menontonnya"

"Tungg…"

"Hah… andai saja aku tidak keluar, aku akan menyaksikan pertarungan seru itu"

Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang ditujukan pada Harry membuatnya kalang kabut dan akhirnya ia berte…

"TUNGGU DULU…! hah… hah… hah… "

Yap, itulah yang terjadi ^_^

"Harry, bernapas. Tarik… keluarkan…" ucap Ron dan Harry mengikuti intruksinya, akhirnya pernapasannya kembali normal

"Guys, bisakah kalian tidak menanyakan mengenai hal itu ?" ucap Harry sambil memegang kepalanya dan berjalan menuju meja Gryffindor untuk menikmati sarapan tenangnya.

'_Seharusnya aku tahu hal ini' _batin Harry

"Guys, sebaiknya kalian jangan mengganggu Harry dulu, ia mengalami hari yang berat" ucap Ron sambil berbisik

"Ok, tapi sebagai gantinya…"

"Kau yang cerita. Mengerti ?"

"Ok, Fred Goerge" ucap Ron pada dua orang remaja yang ia kenali sebagai saudaranya yang kembar

Setelah itu Ro menyusul Harry dan duduk disampingnya.

"Tidak usah dengar kan mereka Harry"

"Hah… " Harry merasa sama sekali tidak berniat sarapan, entah mengapa nafsu makannya langsung hilang. Harry bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju perapian yang berada di seberang mejanya

"Ron, ada apa…"

"dengan Harry ?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, ia hanya mengalami hari yang buruk" ucap Ron sambil menyendok sup ke mangkoknya lalu Ron melihat kearah meja Slytherin

'_Kosong, mungkin si sombong itu tidak mau ke Great Hall' _batin Ron melanjutkan sarapannya

Di tempat lain : 

"Hatchi…"

** '_Kau baik-baik saja ?'_ **

"Ya, kelihatannya ada yang membicarakanku"

**'_Memangnya kau orang terkenal ?'_ **

"Kalau kau masih ingat Sky, aku adalah pewaris satu-satunya dari kelurga Malfoy"

**'_Benar dan satu-satunya keturunan Malfoy yang membuat kekacauan di tahun pertamanya'_ **

"Shut Up"

Kembali ke Great Hall :

Ron melihat kearah Harry yang masih duduk di depan perapian dan menghampirinya.

"Ingin bermain catur ?" tanya Ron

"Tidak" jawab Harry

"Ingin menjenguk Hagrid ?"

"Tidak"

"Harry, aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi jangan lakukan itu. Ada yang tidak beres dengan cermin itu" Harry tidak membalas perkataan Ron, ia hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah itu Ron langsung pergi dan melanjutkan sarapannya. Harry terus teringat mengenai cermin itu, ada rasa bahagia sekaligus kosong yang ia rasakan. Tiba-tiba, pintu Great Hall terbuka dan masuklah seorang profesor yang ditakuti oleh hampir seluruh siswa Hogwarts, prof. Snape. Dengan jubahnya yang berkibar bagaikan kelelawar, prof. Snape melangkah memasuki Great Hall dengan langkah pelan, suasana Great Hall menjadi sangat sunyi dan tidak ada yang berani membuat suara sedikit pun padahal sebelum prof. Snape datang, Great Hall terdengar ramai oleh celoteh anak-anak yang menikmati sarapannya. Prof. Snape melangkah menuju meja Gryffindor.

Harry dapat melihat rasa takut dan cemas yang dirasakan oleh Ron. Setelah itu, prof. Snape berhenti didepan Ron lalu menatap Ron yang sudah pucat tepat dimatanya.

"Apakah kau telah menyelesaikan sarapanmu. Mr. Weasley ?" Ron hanya bisa menggangguk tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata

"Bagus, setelah ini pergilah keruanganku" Sekali lagi Ron menggangguk

"Dan Mr. Potter, detensimu akan dimulai besok karena Hagrid harus ke Hogsmead. Sungguh beruntung" ucap prof. Snape dengan sinis lalu ia pergi dengan jubahnya yang melambai bagaikan kelelawar. Setelah prof. Snape menghilang dibelokan, Great Hall kembali ribut. Banyak yang mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Jadi, Ron kau…"

"Terkena detensi harus membantu Snape ?"

"Hah… " Ron sama sekali tidak memiliki tenaga untuk berbicara jadi ia hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya saja. Harry merasa prihatin pada Ron tapi ia juga merasa senang karena ia tidak akan bertemu dengan si sombong sok tahu itu, walau pun hanya sehari.

"Memangnya berapa lama…"

"kau terkena detensi ?"

"Satu bulan" jawab Ron lemas

"Hpppffh... ha… ha… ha… sa… sa… satu bulan bersama snape ?" ucap Fred dan George bersamaan

"Ya, tertawa lah sesuka kalian. Kalau kalian mau tahu aku juga terkena detensi membantu prof. Sprout" ucap Ron kesal Dan perkataan Ron itu, sama sekali tidak membantu sebaliknya Fred dan George malah tertawa lebih keras sedangkan Percy hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, bingung sekaligus pusing akan tingkah adik-adiknya.

"Lalu Harry kau mendapat…"

"Detensi, seperti apa ?"

"Hmm…" Harry belum menjawabnya, ia hanya tersenyum. Bukannya ia tidak ingin menceritakan hal itu hanya saja, ia sama sekali tidak ingin membicarakannya.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua cukup. Kalian membuat Harry tidak nyaman" ucap Percy

"Hah… kau sama sekali…"

"Tidak seru, Percy"

"Sudah-sudah, kalian berdua lanjutkan sarapan. Ron, cepat selesaikan sarapanmu lalu temui prof. Snape dan Harry ayo sarapan, kupastikan mereka tidak akan mengganggumu lagi"

Fred dan George kembali sarapan, Ron segera menyelesaikan sarapan dan pergi ke ruangan prof. Snape, siap untuk hari neraka yang pertama. Sedangkan Harry, mulai sarapan. Ada sedikit rasa lega yang ia rasakan dan kelihatannya ia sudah bisa sarapan dengan tenang.

-o0o-

Tidak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat, matahari yang bersinar cerah kini telah menghilang di peraduan dan digantikan oleh bulan purnama yang bersinar terang. Disebuah kamar asrama yang keadaannya sepi, seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut hitam berantakan dan mata hijau, Harry sedang mengobrak-abrik lemarinya mencari sesuatu.

"Dimana jubah itu ?" ucap Harry lalu tangannya menyentuh sebuah jubah dengan warna hitam dan tipis

"Ini dia"

"AAA…., jangan dekati aku, aku tidak mau menggosok kuali lagi…" teriak seorang anak laki-laki lainnya yang berambut merah, Ron dan kelihatnnya ia sedang mengalami mimpi buruk. Harry hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Hah… hari pertama saja sudah seperti ini. Walaupun detensiku lebih lama tapi aku bersyukur tidak terkena detensi membantu prof. Snape, tetap semangat Ron" ucap Harry sambil menatap kasihan pada sahabatnya itu, sekali lagi Harry memeriksa persiapannya. "Baiklah, persiapan sudah selesai. Ron aku pergi sebentar dan aku berjanji tidak akan menimbulkan masalah" ucap Harry pada Ron yang masih tertidur lelap.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Harry segera keluar dari kamar lalu menggunakan jubahnya dan memegang lentera dengan erat. Beberapa saat setelah berjalan, Harry sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang tidak terlalu besar lalu tanpa membuang waktu Harry segera masuk kedalam, ia melepas jubahnya dan meletakkan lenteranya dengan hati-hati.

"Hah… walaupun ini aneh tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya" ucap Harry sambil berjalan menuju bagian tengah ruangan itu, ia berdiri didepan sebuah cermin yang tingginya melebihi dirinya. Harry duduk didepan cermin itu sambil memeluk lututnya. Tiba-tiba, ada suara langkah kaki…

"Hey, Potter" Harry langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyesal telah melakukannya karena sekarang ia sedang melihat seseorang yang sangat tidak ingin ditemuinya

"Malfoy…" ucap Harry sambil bangkit dari posisi duduknya

"Dengar Potter aku tidak mau mencari masalah denganmu" ucap Draco

"Aku juga tidak ingin mencari masalah denganmu" ucap Harry masih berdiri, mewaspadai setiap gerakan Draco sedangkan Draco dengan santainya duduk di bingkai jendela sambil menatap bulan yang bersinar.

"Kau, kenapa ada disini ? apakah kau mengikutiku ?" tanya Harry penuh kewaspadaan

"Ayo lah Potter kurang kerjaan sekali aku mengikutimu" jawab Draco santai

"Lalu kenapa kau disini ?"

"Tidak bisakah aku mendapat hiburan sedikit sebelum aku menjalani hari neraka besok bersamamu ?"

"Terserah tapi jangan berisik" ucap Harry

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil ?" Harry tidak memperdulikan ucapan Draco lalu ia kembali duduk keposisi awal sebelum Draco datang dan mengganggunya

"Kalau aku jadi kau Potter, aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu" ucap Draco sambil melihat Harry yang terus saja menatap cermin

"Bukankah aku bilang, jangan berisik" ucap Harry menekankan perkataannya pada dua kata terakhir

"cermin itu, dapat membuatmu gila seperti orang-orang sebelumnya" ucap Draco tidak memperdulikan ucapan Harry

"Berisik, tidak bisakah kau diam ?" ucap Harry marah, ia kembali teringat kejadian di Great Hall lalu ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya karena Draco berjalan menuju dimana ia berada. Tangan Harry telah siap mengeluarkan tongkat.

"Apa kau ingin mendapat detensi yang lebih berat ?"

"Menurutmu, detensi apa lagi yang lebih berat ?"

"Hmm, dikeluarkan ? dengar Potter aku tidak mau mencari masalah denganmu. Hey, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan itu ?"

"Ya, kau sudah mengatakan itu" jawab Harry bosan. Sedangkan, Draco hanya menaikkan pundaknya tanda ia tidak peduli

"Yang terpenting Potter, jangan melihat kearah cermin itu lagi. Bukan kah aku sangat baik memberikanmu saran bagus ini ?"

"Terima kasih atas saran bagusmu Malfoy tapi aku tidak membutuhkannya. Jadi, pergi lah" lalu Harry membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap cermin itu kembali

"Apa kau tahu nama cermin ini ?" ucap Draco, sekali lagi ia tidak memperdulikan ucapan Harry bahkan sekarang Draco berdiri disamping Harry. Harry hanya diam saja dan Draco melanjutkan

"_Mirror of Erised, _itu lah nama dari cermin ini. Kupikir, aku tidak perlu memberitahukan apa fungsi cermin ini melihat kau terus menatapnya seperti itu, kau pasti tahu" ucap Draco sambil melihat kearah Harry yang postur tubuhnya jauh lebih pendek dan kecil darinya.

"Cermin ini memperlihatkan apapun yang kita inginkan"

"Ya dan tidak, cermin ini memperlihatkan pada kita tak lebih dan tak kurang keinginan terdalam dan terkuat dari hati kita. Jadi berhenti lah menatapnya" ucap Draco sambil menarik Harry keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Namun, Harry melepas tangan Draco dengan paksa dan berlari menuju cermin itu lagi.

"Apa kau gila Potter ? astaga pikiranmu mulai kacau"

Namun, Harry tidak membalas perkataan Draco bahkan menatapnya pun tidak

"Hah…, dengar Potter cermin itu tidak memberi pengetahuan atau kebenaran, banyak orang menjadi gila karena menatap cermin itu. Tidak lah benar hidup dalam mimpi Potter dan melupakan hidup yang seharusnya kau jalani, kehidupan yang akan membantumu melihat kedepan"

"Kau mudah mengatakan hal itu karena kau memiliki segalanya" ucap Harry sambil menunduk dan berjalan menuju Draco dengan kepala menunduk, lalu Harry melanjutkan

"Apa kau tahu apa yang kulihat dalam cermin itu ? sehingga aku terus kembali kemari untuk melihatnya ?"

Draco tidak berpindah dari posisinya, ia tetap berdiri di dekat pintu sedangkan Harry makin mendekat kearahnya

"Aku… Aku… Aku melihat mereka berdua, dua orang yang sangat ingin kutemui, orang tuaku. Kau yang masih memilikinya… TIDAK AKAN MENGERTI PERASAANKU... !" teriak Harry lalu ia berlari kearah pintu keluar yang berada beberapa meter dibelakang Draco. Tiba-tiba, Harry berhenti karena ada yang menahannya.

"Lepaskan aku" ucap Harry sambil berusaha melepas tangan Draco yang memegang lengannya erat

"Maaf kan aku" ucap Draco pelan dengan kepala menunduk, walaupun begitu Harry masih dapat mendengarnya

'_Apa aku salah dengar ? Malfoy minta maaf ? telingaku pasti bermasalah'_ batin Harry, masih tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya

"Aku tahu kau pasti mengira kalau telingamu bermasalah. Tapi, aku…"

"Cukup. Tolong berhentilah mempermainkanku Malfoy, sekarang kau minta maaf tapi besok ? kau pasti akan menghinaku lagi"

Genggaman tangan di lengan Harry mulai mengendur, Harry menarik kembali tangannya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Namun sebelum Harry membuka pintunya, tiba-tiba lengannya ditarik kembali tapi kali ini tidak untuk digenggam erat seperti sebelumnya. Bahkan Harry masih tidak percaya hal yang dialaminya sekarang. Seorang Draco Malfoy memeluknya, sebuah pelukan yang terlalu erat menurut Harry, sebelumnya tidak pernah ada orang yang memeluknya dan anehnya Harry merasa nyaman dan menyukainya, dalam hati kecil Harry ia tidak ingin kehilangan kehangatan ini.

"Maaf, aku tidak punya pilihan" ucap Draco pelan, lebih mirip berbisik tapi Harry dapat mendengarnya jelas. Tubuh Harry terasa merinding setiap Draco bernapas ditelinganya dan lututnya terasa lemas setiap Draco mengeratkan pelukannya.

'_Hah…, ada apa denganku ? kenapa aku merasa seperti ini ?' _batin Harry

"Hmm…, sebaiknya kau kembali ke asrama" ucap Draco sambil menarik tubuh Harry tapi tangan Harry mencegahnya

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, bisakah kita tetap disini ?" ucap Harry sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Draco

"Hmm" Draco kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. Harry merasa bodoh dan konyol tapi ia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan kehangatan ini. Untuk sekali saja, ia ingin merasa nyaman seperti ini

"Sebaiknya kita duduk" ucap Draco, ia lalu menuntun Harry kedekat tembok dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dan Harry ke tembok tersebut lalu kembali memeluknya erat.

"Hmm, hangat" setelah mengatakan hal itu Harry segera tertidur lelap. Draco memperhatikan Harry yang sedang tidur sambil mengelus-elus kepala Harry. Ada perasaan aneh yang dirasakan oleh Draco saat melihat Harry, nyaman dan ia sangat senang.

'_**Well, aku bilang juga apa. Kau pasti merasa lebih baik'**_

"Hah… diamlah Sky, kau bisa membangunkannya"

'_**Tidak Draco, kau yang membangunkannya'**_

"Baiklah kau benar, sekarang aku merasa lebih baik"

'_**Apa tidak ada hal yang kau lupakan ?'**_

"Hah… terima kasih"

'_**Sama-sama ^_^'**_

Sebenarnya Draco merasa tidak tenang sejak kekacauan kemarin, ia telah secara langsung menyakiti hati Harry, seseorang yang tidak ingin Draco lihat bersedih dan anehnya seingatnya ia juga menghina Ron tapi ia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah hanya merasa tidak sopan dan kekanakanakan Lalu Sky memberikan ide untuk menghampiri Harry di saramanya menggunkan portkey tapi rencana berubah saat Sky merasakan kekuatan sihir Harry berada di ruangan tempat mereka berdua duduk saling berpelukan sekarang.

Entah detensi apa yang akan mereka terima besok tapi bagi Draco itu tidak masalah. Draco merasa detensi besok akan sangat menyenangkan bila Harry bersamanya. Apakah ini pertanda hubungannya dengan Harry akan membaik ? apakah ini pertanda kalau mereka akan menjadi teman ? Draco tidak tahu akan Hal itu tapi..., tanpa Draco ketahui Harry yang sedang tertidur memikirkan hal yang sama

"Waktu yang akan menjawabnya"

'_Waktu yang akan menjawabnya'_

Setelah itu Draco pun meyusul Harry keduni mimpi dan semoga ia tidak bermimpi hal yang sama lagi, mimpi tentang ia berdiri diantara dua dimensi yang berbeda. Gelap dan terang.

**TBC**

**Beberapa mantra dan fungsinya yang digunakan pada Chapter ini :**

Incendio: Menghasilkan semburan nyala api yang melayang.

Levicorpus: Korban menggantung terbalik oleh salah satu pergelangan kaki

Liberacorpus : untuk mengatasi mantra "Levicorpus"

Petrificus Totalus : Digunakan untuk membekukan tubuh untuk sementara, mantra ini tidak membatasi bernapas atau melihat, dan korban biasanya akan jatuh ke tanah

Rictusempra : Subjek merasakan bahwa dirinya sedang digelitik

Avis: memunculkan sekawanan burung kecil

Aqua Eructo : mangeluarkan air khusus untuk memadamkan api

Depulso : membuat angin untuk mendorong sesuatu

Flipendo: membuat cahaya seperti petir bewarna putih untuk mendorong target

Reparo : membetulkan atau memperbaiki sesuatu yang rusak

Scourgify : membersihkan sesuatu

Ventus : mengeluarkan cahaya berbentuk spiral untuk mendorong target

**Author Notes : **

**# Kali ini saya ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal, yaitu :**

**Saya ingin minta maaf karena baru publish ceritanya dikarenakan beberapa hal salah satunya urusan sekolah**

**Saya ingin menyampaikan banyak terima kasih pada para reader yang sudah pada review**

**Tolong jangan bosan-bosan membaca cerita dari saya **

**DITUNGGU REVIEWNYA, YA… ^_^ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter** © J.K. Rowling

Warning : 

Di chapter ini, lebih banyak Drarry moment tapi agak sedikittt… ok, banyak…. Gimana gitu… Eits, tapi jangan negatif thinking dulu nhi, bukan hal-hal yang berbau rate-M ko' (Belum, maklum keduanya masih anak kemarin sore). Agak lebeyyy…. Gitu and sedikittt bikin kepala pusing, muntah2, perut mual, lidah keseleo, kening mengkerut…. Ya… gitu deh….. Jadi, bagi para reader, sabar aja ya… kalo mau lanjut baca silakan… Kalo ndak mau silakan juga (Tapi, review ya ^_^ - dilempar bakiak -_-). The important here, I already tell you. So, I hope you still enjoy reading story from me. I am so sorry if this time my story not really good -_- but next time I will do my best…. So… PLEASE REVIEW…. Although this time my story isn't really good T_T…. PLEASE….. T_T ( dilempat 1 juta bakiak- sok pke bahasa inggris ^_^)

**Chapter 9**

**Detention**

'_Dimana ini ?'_

_Seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang platina berdiri ditengah ruangan yang tidak ia kenali. Ruangan itu sangat lah luas dengan warna hitam dan putih mendominasi. Ia berlari mencari jalan keluar namun hal yang ia temukan tetaplah sama. Sunyi, tidak ada satu pun orang yang ia temui. Tiba-tiba, dari arah belakang ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya. Ia ingin sekali membalikkan tubuhnya. Tapi, entah mengapa ia tidak dapat menguasainya._

'_Draco' sosok itu memanggil namanya dengan lembut dan ia tahu bahwa sosok itu bukanlah musuh. Draco ingin sekali melihatnya tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak dapat digerakkan._

_Jantungnya, berdetak lebih cepat saat sosok yang tidak ia kenali itu memeluknya dari arah belakang._

'_Ada apa ini ? kenapa jantungku berdetak sangat cepat ?'_

'_Draco' ucap sosok itu lagi. Draco tidak dapat mengendalikan degupan jantungnya yang semakin kencang. Sosok itu memiliki tubuh kira-kira setinggi leher Draco karena kepala dari sosok itu menempel tepat dilehernya dan tubuhnya tidak terlalu besar karena Draco melihat kedua lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya, memiliki ukuran yang sangat kecil jadi dapat ditarik kesimpulan bahwa sosok ini memiliki tubuh yang kurus dengan kulit putih tapi tidak seputih Draco._

_Draco ingin sekali melihat sosok itu karena baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ada seseorang yang membuatnya sangat penasaran dan membut jantungnya berdegup kencang._

'_Draco aku akan selalu ada di sisimu. Apakah kau pun akan selalu berada di sisiku ?'_

_Tanpa pikir panjang Draco langsung mengiyakan perkataan sosok yang secara terang-terangan merebut hatinya itu, sekali pun Draco tahu bahwa sosok itu adalah seorang laki-laki yang kemungkinan besar seumuran dengannya. Draco terus mencoba untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya._

'_Aku sangat bahagia' akhirnya Draco berhasil menggerakkan tubuhnya dan saat ia berbalik sosok itu telah menghilang. Satu hal yang sempat Draco lihat adalah mata hijau terang bagaikan emerald._

_Suara itu… mata itu… sentuhan itu… terasa sangat familiar bagi Draco. Tapi, siapa ?_

_Tiba-tiba, udara berubah menjadi sangat dingin. Draco langsung merapatkan jubah yang ia kenakan._

'_Ada apa ini ? kenapa ada badai salju di dalam ruangan ?' Draco mencoba berjalan di tumpukan salju tebal yang tiba-tiba saja memenuhi ruangan luas itu. Saat itu lah ia melihat sosok terbaring di atas salju, tanpa pikir panjang Draco langsung menghampirinya. Betapa terkejut dirinya, saat ia melihat sosok itu, sosok yang baru saja ditemuinya. Draco membalik tubuh kurus dan pucat itu, ia tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena tertutupi oleh syal hitam yang melingkar manis dilehernya. Namun, Draco masih dapat melihat kilauan emerald hijau dikedua mata sosok manis itu dan kilauan itu makin bersinar cerah saat sosok itu mengenali Draco._

'_Kau datang ? aku bahagia sekali, kau ada di sini menemaniku sampai akhir' ucap sosok itu lemah. Draco tidak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, ia terlalu syok denga kejadian ini._

'_Jangan menangis, maaf ya aku tidak dapat menemanimu sampai akhir' Draco tahu sosok itu sedang tersenyum dan hal itu membuat hatinya sangat miris dan membuatnya tidak dapat lagi membendung air matanya._

'_Tidak, kau sendiri yang mengatakan akan selalu ada disisiku' akhirnya Draco dapat menemukan suaranya. Aneh, ia sama sekali tidak mengenali sosok ini tapi hatinya telah memilihnya dan Draco sama sekali tidak ingin kehilangan sosok yang sedang dipeluknya itu._

_Sosok itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum dan berkata,_

'_Terima kasih, kau membuatku bahagia sampai akhir. Kuharap kau pun akan selalu bahagia walau aku tidak ada disampingmu'_

'_Ap… apa, maksudmu ?'_

'_Tetaplah bahagia untukku juga' ucap sosok itu sambil tersenyum dan udara dingin pun berhembus, seakan-akan membawa pergi jiwa sosok itu dan Draco menyadari sosok itu telah menghilang dari pelukannya._

'_Tidak… tidak boleh… TIDAK…'_

"TIDAK…"

Draco terbangun dari tidurnya. Peluh membasahi sekujur tubuh dengan nafas terengah-engah, ia mencoba menghilangkan bayangan mimpi buruk yang masih terpatri kuat diingatannya.

"Malfoy ? kau mimpi buruk ?" seseorang disampingnya bertanya dengan lembut

'_Ah, suara ini ?' _Draco mengenali suara ini. Draco segera menghadap ke arah sumber suara dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah kilauan hijau bagai emerald yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Harry ?"

"Ah ? ya ?"

"Ah, maaf. Apa aku membangunkanmu ?"

"Tidak apa-apa, anggap saja kau memberi latihan padaku soalnya aku suka bangun terlambat" ucap Harry sambil tersenyum

"Ini pertama kalinya kau tersenyum padaku"

"Apaan sih ?" ucap Harry sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Draco menatap Harry tanpa berkedip, suara Harry sangat mirip dengan sosok yang ada dalam mimpinya

'_Kenapa suaranya sangat mirip ? ada apa ini ? kalau pun yang ada dalam mimpiku itu Harry, kenapa aku memimpikannya ?' batin Draco_

"Ah, Potter apa aku memanggilmu Harry ?"

Harry melihat kearah Draco dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hm, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Draco ?" tanya Harry malu-malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Bo… Ah" tiba-tiba saja Draco teringat perjanjian dengan orang tuanya, seminggu sebelum ia masuk Hogwarts.

"Tidak" ucap Draco dingin kearah Harry, lalu ia bangun dari posisi duduknya dan segera berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

"Lebih baik kau segera kembali ke asramamu, kalau kau tidak ingin terkena detensi lagi" ucap Draco tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya lalu ia memutar knop pintu dan keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Harry yang masih duduk diam terpaku, terkejut akan perubahan sikap Draco yang tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa ?" ucap Harry sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Harry kembali teringat kejadian kemarin malam saat Draco minta maaf dan dirinya yang tidur dengan bersandar pada anak laki-laki pirang platina tersebut. Harry mengira hubungannya dengan Draco akan membaik tapi ia salah besar.

"Hah, bodoh sekali aku. Tidak mungkin seorang Malfoy mau berbaikan denganku. Tapi, kenapa aku masih berharap ?" Harry sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaannya, disatu sisi ia tahu hal yang ia harapkan itu tidak mungkin terjadi tapi hati kecilnya berkata lain, ia ingin selalu berada di dekat Draco karena ia merasa sangat nyaman, suatu perasaan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Terasa ada yang hilang dalam hati ini.

Tanpa Harry sadari, setetes air mata meluncur dari kedua mata indahnya.

"Kenapa ? kenapa aku menangis karena hal ini ?" Harry menundukkan kepala dan memeluk kedua lututnya. Ia menangis, hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan lagi sejak umurnya dua tahun. Harry menangis dalam kesunyian, menangisi semua hal yang menimpa dirinya. Menangis karena ia sebatang kara, menangis karena ia tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang, menangis karena tidak pernah diperlakukan adil, menangis karena Draco…

-o0o-

"SIAL…" seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang platina, mengamuk dalam kamar asramanya. Ia melempar segala macam barang dan tidak henti-hentinya ia mengumpat. Rambut platina yang selalu disisir rapi kini berantakan karena ulahnya sendiri.

'_**Draco, percuma saja kau mengamuk seperti itu'**_

"Hah… hah… hah…, kenapa ?"

'_**Menurutku, kau lebih baik menghampirinya dan…'**_

"Tidak, tidak bisa"

'_**Apanya yang tidak bisa ? kau tinggal menemuinya dan masalah selesai'**_

"Kalau aku melakukan hal itu, berarti aku telah melanggar janji pada orang tuaku"

'_**Ah, masalah itu'**_

"Apa yang harus kulakukan ?"

Draco merasa sangat bingung akan perasaannya, disatu sisi ia ingin berbaikan dengan Harry tapi disisi lain ia tidak mungkin melanggar janji pada orang tuanya.

Flashback 

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang platina sedang mengepak barang keperluannya yang akan ia bawa ke sekolah barunya. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya, anak laki-laki ini sangatlah bersemangat akan hal itu.

"Dobby, tolong ambilkan handuk hijauku" ucapnya, masih sibuk dengan urusan kepak-mengepak

"Baik, sir"

"Sibuk, son ?" ucap seorang wanita yang menggunakan gaun berwarna biru langit sangat cocok dengan kulitnya yang putih dan matanya yang biru juga rambut pirangnya yang indah. Darah bangsawan yang kental terpancar jelas dari wajahnya yang cantik dan sikapnya yang begitu anggun.

"Ah, ibu" ucap anak laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum

"Apakah, beres-beresnya sudah selesai ?"

"Tinggal sedikit lagi"

"Baiklah, kalau kau sudah selesai segera ke ruang keluarga ada yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu"

"Baik, ibu"

Anak laki-laki itu kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Sir, silakan handuknya sir" ucap house elf yang tiba-tiba saja muncul disamping anak laki-laki itu.

"Ah, terima kasih Dobby" ucap anak laki-laki itu, lalu ia menaruh handuk tersebut dalam tasnya.

"Sir, jangan lupa jaga kesehatan sir. Dobby tidak ingin master Draco sakit" ucap house elf yang bernama Dobby tersebut.

"Tenang, aku akan baik-baik saja" ucap anak laki-laki yang bernama Draco tersebut, lalu ia kembali membereskan barang-barangnya

"Baiklah, akhirnya selesai. Dobby, tolong bereskan sisanya"

"Baik, sir"

Draco segera keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang keluarga untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya

"Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh ayah dan ibu ?" tanya Draco lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya, Draco sampai di ruang keluarga. Ia melihat ayahnya sedang membaca buku dan ibunya yang sedang merajut.

"Ehem"

"Ah, son. Masuklah" ucap ibunya lembut

"Selamat siang ayah, ibu"

"Siang son. Duduklah" ucap ayahnya

Draco segera duduk di bangku yang ditunjuk oleh ayahnya. Setelah merasa nyaman, ia langsung menanyakan perihal pembicaraan yang ingin dilakukan oleh orang tuanya.

"Rasanya baru kemarin aku masih mengendongmu Draco" ucap ibunya sambil pura-pura mengusap air mata

"Ibu…" ucap Draco agak memelas, merasa sikap ibunya agak berlebihan

"Son, sekarang kau sudah berumur 11 tahun. Inilah saat dimana kau mengenal dunia yang berada di luar dinding Manor ini"

"Ya, ayah" Draco mendengar perkataan ayahnya dengan sungguh-sungguh karena ia tahu inilah saatnya pembicaraan yang lebih serius

"Son, ada hal yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu dan ini sangatlah penting" ucap ibunya

'_Baiklah, kelihatannya sekarang pembicaraan mulai serius'_ batin Draco

"Son, saat kau sampai di Hogwarts dan menghabiskan tujuh tahunmu di sana. Satu hal yang harus kamu ingat, kamu harus mencari…."

Draco merasa ini adalah pembicaraan yang sangat serius karena ibunya jarang memperlihatkan wajah seserius ini. Ia menggenggam erat kedua tangannya dan melihat kearah ibunya, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, menanti kelanjutan perkataan ibunya.

"… calon istri"

"Jadi ayah, hal apa yang ingin ayah bicarakan padaku" ucap Draco tidak memperdulikan perkataan ibunya

"Draco, kau dengar apa yang ibu katakan padamu ?"

"Ya, aku dengar ibu"

"Lalu ? bagaimana menurutmu ?"

"Itu adalah hal yang sangat tidak berguna"

"Draco, seorang istri juga sangatlah penting untuk melanjutkan garis keluarga Malfoy"

"Ibu, aku datang ke Hogwarts untuk belajar bukan untuk mencari istri" ucap Draco tenang mencoba mengendalikan emosinya agar tidak meledak saat itu juga

"Tapi Draco, apa salahnya belajar sambil mencari ?"

"Bila ia memanglah jodohku, ia akan datang padaku **tanpa perlu aku mencarinya**" ucap Draco dengan menekankan kalimat 'tanpa perlu aku mencarinya'

"Cissi, cukup. Benar kata Draco"

"Tapi…"

"Kita berkumpul saat ini bukan untuk membicarakan hal itu"

"Ah, maaf"

"Draco, seminggu lagi kau akan pergi ke Hogwarts. Apakah kau sudah menyiapkan segalanya ?"

"Ya, ayah"

"Bagus. Draco sebelum kau berangkat ke Hogwarts ada hal yang ingin kami katakan padamu"

Draco hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia siap akan kelanjutan perkataan orang tuanya

"Draco, kau pasti mengetahui kejadian yang terjadi di Godric's Hollow"

Draco tidak menjawab apa pun selain anggukan kepala.

"11 tahun yang lalu, ada sebuah ramalan yang mengatakan bahwa ada seorang anak laki-laki yang akan mengalahkan 'dia yang tidak boleh disebut namanya'. Kau tentu tahu siapa yang dimaksud"

"Harry Potter" ucap Draco

"Benar. Sebenarnya setelah ramalan itu, muncul ramalan lain tentang seorang anak laki-laki lainnya yang akan membantu Harry Potter menghancur 'Dia' dan…" Draco heran melihat ayahnya yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti berbicara, bahkan raut wajah ayahnya berubah seakan-akan ada dementor dihadapannya, bukan hanya ayahnya tapi ibunya pun memperlihatkan eksperesi yang sama.

"Dan… ? apa ayah ?"

"Draco, dalam ramalan dikatakan bahwa anak laki-laki ini memiliki darah murni yang berasal dari dua kekuatan keluarga tertua dalam sejarah sihir. Selain itu, ia memiliki sikap dan kecerdasan yang berbeda dengan anak-anak seumurannya"

"Tunggu, ayah tidak berpikir kalau aku adalah anak laki-laki itu kan ?"

"Senang kau mengerti Draco"

"Tapi itu…"

"Draco, yang mengetahui hal ini hanyalah kementrian dan _orde of the phoenix. _Kau pasti tahu bahwa dalam kementrian pasti ada anggota _Death Eater"_

"Ya, ayah. Tapi, kenapa aku ?"

"Syukurlah, mereka tidak mencurigaimu karena kau jarang berbicara tapi bila mereka mengetahuinya…"

"Tunggu, tapi hal itu tidak menjadikan aku sebagai anak yang dimaksud"

"Kau lahir dari ikatan antara keluarga Malfoy dan Black, keluarga sihir paling tua dan paling murni di seluruh dunia sihir. Saat kau lahir dan ramalan itu muncul, kecurigaan para death eater langsung mengarah padamu. Ditambah sikap dan kecerdasanmu yang tidak mungkin untuk anak-anak seumuranmu. Tapi, kami tidak tahu pasti apakah kau anak yang dimaksud"

Draco tidak tahu harus berkata apa, hal ini terlalu membuatnya syok. Dari awal ia memang merasa kalau ia sedikit berbeda, baiklah mungkin bukan sedikit tapi SANGAT berbeda dengan teman bermainnya.

"Draco, ibu tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu" setetes air mata meluncur dari mata indah ibunya

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan ?"

"Draco, sebenarnya…"

"Cissi…"

Draco merasa heran akan orang tuanya, ibunya seperti ingin mengatakan suatu hal yang kelihatannya ditentang oleh ayahnya.

"Biarkan aku mengatakan hal ini Lucius, ia perlu tahu"

"Tapi, ini bukan waktu yang tepat"

Draco benar-benar bingung sekarang, sebenarnya apa maksud orang tuanya ? kenapa ibunya menangis ? dan hal apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh ibunya sampai ayahnya menentang seperti itu ?

"Ayah, ibu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? apa ada hal lain yang aku tidak tahu ?"

"Draco, sebenarnya ada hal lain yang harus kau tahu tapi ini bukan lah waktu yang tepat" ucap ayahnya tegas

"Lalu kapan waktu yang tepat ayah ?"

"Saat usiamu 13 tahun. Sampai saat itu tiba, berjanjilah kau akan menjadi anak manja yang selalu mengandalkan kekayaan orang tuanya dan selalu meremehkan orang lain. Jadilah seseorang dengan sikap yang bertolak belakang dengan sikapmu yang sekarang"

"Draco, mengertilah. Kami melakukan hal ini untuk kebaikanmu. Kami tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu" ucap ibunya sambil mengusap air matanya yang menetes

Ayah dan ibunya melihat lurus kearahnya, membuat Draco tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Disatu sisi banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada orang tuanya. Mengenai ramalan, hal tabu yang tidak boleh ia tahu sebelum umurnya 13 tahun, dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan yang masih membutuhkan jawaban. Tapi, Draco pun tidak dapat memaksa orang tuanya. Ia yakin saat waktunya tiba, orang tuanya akan menceritakan semuanya dan sebelum itu terjadi, ia akan mematuhi perintah orang tuanya.

"Aku berjanji"

Flashback end 

"Hah, bagaimana pun aku harus tetap menepati janji, ini untuk kebaikanku juga. Tapi, kenapa jadi seperti ini ?" ucap Draco sambil berbaring di kasurnya

'_**Draco'**_

"Kenapa hanya padanya saja aku merasa ingin menjadi diriku sendiri ?"

'_**Draco lebih baik kau istirahat dulu'**_

"Hah…, kau benar Sky. aku sangat membutuhkannya saat in" ucap Draco sambil menutup mata, siap menyusuri alam mimpi

'_**Ya, kau memang membutuhkannya apalagi siang nanti kau akan bertemu lagi dengannya'**_

Mata Draco langsung terbuka lebar mendengar perkataan Sky, ia langsung bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan mengacak rambut pirangnya yang sudah berantakan.

"Detensi, kenapa aku bisa lupa dengan hal itu ? bagaimana aku harus bersikap dihadapannya ?"

-o0o-

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan sedang berjalan menuju asrama Griffindor dengan semangat 0 %, entah berapa kali ia terjatuh, tersandung, bahkan menabrak tembok seakan-akan ia adalah zombi yang berkeliaran di Hogwarts.

Tidak lama kemudian anak laki-laki itu telah sampai di depan asramanya, setelah mengucapkan password yang beberapa kali salah, akhirnya ia berhasil masuk. Langkah pertama saat anak laki-laki itu memasuki kamarnya, ia mendapat teriakan dari sahabat pertamanya.

"HARRY…" ucap seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut merah menyala

"Aku belum tuli Ron, kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu"

"Tapi Harry, kemarin malam kau tidak kembali, ku pikir kau tertangkap oleh Filch dan kenapa matamu Harry ? kau terlihat habis menangis"

"Tidak apa-apa Ron, aku haya tertidur saja…" belum sempat Harry menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ron langsung memotong

"Tunggu, jangan bilang kau tertidur di ruangan cermin itu"

Harry hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan sahabatnya

"Harry, bukankah aku sudah bilang jangan melihat cermin itu lagi, kau…"

"Tenang saja Ron, aku tidak akan pergi kesana lagi. Mungkin ini adalah yang terakhir" ucap Harry sambil menuju ranjangnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin Ron tanyakan tapi kelihatannya saat ini Harry membutuhkan istirahat

"Baiklah, kau istirahat saja. Aku akan membawakan sarapan untukmu"

"Thanks, Ron" ucap Harry tanpa membuka matanya

"Well, bagaimana pun kau memang membutuhkannya saat ini karena siang nanti kau akan menjalani detensi bersama Malfoy. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu"

Mendengar perkataan Ron, Harry langsung membuka matanya. Ia benar-benar lupa soal detensi siang nanti. Harry langsung bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan mengacak rambutnya yang pada dasarnya memang sudah berantakan.

"Astaga, aku benar-benar lupa hal itu. Bagaimana ini ? bagaimana aku bersikap dihadapannya ?"

-o0o-

Tepat jam 10 siang, saat matahari tepat diatas kepala. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan dan berambut pirang lurus, sedang berdiri didepan sebuah pondok dekat hutan terlarang.

Kedua anak laki-laki itu berdiri saling membelakangi, sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

'…'

'_Kenapa suasananya seperti ini' _batin anak laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan

Saat mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, tiba-tiba pintu pondok terbuka lebar dan keluarlah seorang pria yang berbadan besar bagai raksasa dengan rambut, janggut dan kumis hitam panjang bergelombang yang menutupi hampir setengah wajahnya.

"Hello boys, apa kalian siap ?" ucap pria raksasa itu pada kedua anak laki-laki dihadapannya

Salah satu dari anak laki-laki itu, berlari menyusul pria raksasa tersebut yang berjalan lebih dulu.

"Hagrid, kalau aku boleh tahu detensi seperti apa yang akan kau berikan pada kami ?"

"Oh, maaf kan aku Harry tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya padamu. Tapi kau tenang saja, detensinya akan menyenangkan" ucap pria raksasa yang bernama Hagrid tersebut sambil tersenyum. Anak laki-laki yang bernama Harry itu terdiam terpaku, entah mengapa ia merasakan firasat buruk akan hal ini.

"_Scare_ Potter ?" ucap anak laki-laki yang berambut pirang platina saat berjalan melewatinya.

"_In your dream_ Malfoy" ucap Harry sambil berlari menyusul Hagrid

'_Mungkin lebih baik seperti ini' _batin keduanya, tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir kedua anak laki-laki itu.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, akhirnya ketiga orang itu sampai di sebuah tempat yang Harry tahu bernama danau hitam.

"Ok, kalian pasti tidak sabar ingin mengetahui detensinya. Detensi kalian adalah mencari _Horned slugs. _Bagaimana ? menyenangkan bukan_" _ucapHagrid sambil tersenyum. Entah ia sadar atau tidak tapi kedua anak laki-laki itu terdiam karena penyebab yang berbeda.

"Apa kau gila ? kenapa kami yang harus mencari benda itu ?" teriak anak laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut

'_**Ha… ha… ha…, apa kau baru saja disuruh mencari Horned slugs, Draco ? sangat tidak Malfoy'**_

'_Shut up'_

"Well, entah kau setuju atau tidak Mr. Malfoy, tapi itu adalah detensi"

"Tapi di musim dingin seperti ini, hal itu sama saja cari mati"

"Mr. Malfoy, kau bisa menggunakan mantra penghangat" ucap Hagrid enteng

Draco ingin membalas perkataan Hagrid, namun terhenti karena pertanyaan polos yang datang dari bibir Harry

"Hagrid, _Horned slugs_ itu apa ?" tanya Harry

Draco dan Hagrid hanya terdiam melihat kearah Harry, membuat Harry sangat malu.

"Hey, apa salah kalau aku tidak tahu hal itu ?" ucap Harry agak tersinggung

"Ehem, tidak Harry sama sekali tidak. Well, _Horned slugs _disebut juga siput bertanduk, bahan ini digunakan untuk membuat ramuan penyembuh bisul"

"Oh, jadi kami hanya tinggal mencarinya kan ?"

"Benar"

Lalu Harry melihat kearah Draco "Padahal kita hanya mencari siput saja tapi sikapmu seperti dunia mau kiamat Malfoy. Apa kau tidak tahan dingin ?"

"Hey Potter, apa kau tahu dimana harus mencarinya"

"Hagrid membawa kita kemari, jadi sudah pasti kita harus mencarinya disini" jawab Harry enteng sambil berjalan menjauh dari Draco dan mulai mencari

"Kelihatannya kau tidak keberatan sama sekali akan detensi ini"

"Ayolah Malfoy, ini bukanlah detensi yang berat"

'_Bila dibandingkan dengan detensi yang didapat Ron'_ batin Harry, setiap mengingat Ron mengigau selalu membuat Harry merinding

"Kalau begitu, buka bajumu"

"Untuk apa aku membuka bajuku" ucap Harry, perkataan Draco membuatnya terkejut dan saat ia menyebutnya sendiri, wajahnya memerah

"Apa kau tahu ? untuk mendapat _Horned slugs_ di musim seperti ini, kita harus menyelam disana" ucap Draco sambil menunjuk danau hitam

"Apa ? kau bercandakan ?"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda Potter ?"

Harry melihat kearah Hagrid meminta penjelasan dan saat melihat ekspresi Hagrid, Harry sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Maaf Harry, di musim seperti ini _Horned slugs_ hanya ditemukan di bebatuan dalam danau hitam tapi kalau musim panas kau akan menemukannya di tepi danau" ucap Hagrid sambil tersenyum. Harry tidak tahu harus berkata apa, hal ini terlalu membuatnya shock dan ia sedikit merasa bersalah pada Draco.

"Baiklah, kelihatannya kalian bisa bekerja sama. Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua, aku akan kembali saat makan malam"

"Tunggu, saat makan malam ? apa kau mau membunuh kami ?"

"Tenang saja Mr. Malfoy, makan siang kalian akan diantar oleh House elf"

"Tunggu, bukan itu masalahnya. Hey Potter, bicaralah"

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. sampai jumpa jam tujuh nanti" ucap Hagrid sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menjauh

"Sial" ucap Draco sambil memijit kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja pusing. Draco melihat kearah Harry yang masih dalam posisi membeku, membuatnya bertambah pusing.

"Hah… mau bagaimana lagi" ucap Draco sambil melepas jubahnya. Harry yang melihat hal itu langsung tersadar dari keterpakuannya

"Mal… Malfoy, apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"Apa yang kulakukan ? itu adalah pertanyaan paling bodoh yang pernah kudengar Potter"

Draco melihat kearah Harry yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah.

'…_..'_

Setelah melepas jubah dan jaketnya, Draco yang hanya menggunakan kemeja putih segera merapalkan mantra penghangat. Merasa agak kepanasan, Draco membuka dua kancing atas sehingga memperlihatkan kulit pucatnya. Draco melihat kearah Harry yang sedang merapalkan mantra penghangat

"Kenapa kau hanya melepas jubahmu ? akan sulit menyelam dengan jaket" tanya Draco, membuat Harry terkejut dan langsung menatap kearahnya. Hal pertama yang Draco lihat adalah wajah Harry yang memerah

"Itu terserah aku" ucap Harry sambil memalingkan wajahnya

"Kenapa kau memalingkan wajahmu Potter ? apa aku malu padaku ?"

"Tidak. AH…" betapa kaget Harry saat Draco berdiri dihadapannya. Jarak mereka hanya 30 cm dari posisi berdiri Harry .

"Kenapa reaksimu seperti itu Potter ?" ucap Draco sambil berjalan maju

"Ten… tentu saja reaksi ku seperti itu, kau tiba-tiba saja berdiri dihadapanku" ucap Harry sambil berjalan mundur

"Bukan itu maksudku Potter" Draco maju satu langkah

"La… lalu yang mana ?" Harry mundur satu langkah

"Kenapa kau memalingkan wajahmu ?" Draco maju satu langkah

"It… itu terserah aku" Harry mundur satu langkah

"Apa karena kau tidak igin melihat wajahku ?" Draco maju satu langkah

"Mu… mungkin itu salah satunya" Harry mundur satu langkah

"Mungkin ? jadi, itu benar ?" Draco maju dua langkah

"Ap… apa maksudmu ?" Harry mundur tiga langkah

"Kau menyukaiku" Draco mengambil langkah lebar sehingga wajahnya hanya beberapa senti dari wajah Harry

"APA ?" tanpa Harry sadari, ia terpeleset dan jatuh ke danau membuat sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup.

"Potter, kau tidak perlu menceburkan diri ke danau hanya karena kau pusing melihat ketampananku"

"KAU PIKIR INI SALAH SIAPA ? Ha… hachiimmm…."

"Potter kau tidak perlu malu seperti itu"

"TIDAK…, karena perbuatanmu aku jadi basah kuyup" ucap Harry, mencoba berdiri

"Terima saja Potter, nantinya kita juga akan basah" ucap Draco

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Draco langsung menceburkan dirinya kedalam danau. Harry yang melihat hal itu merasa terkejut sekaligus kagum.

'_Kenapa aku terpaku melihatnya ? seperti orang bodoh saja' _batin Harry sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Harry langsung menyusul Draco yang telah menyelam entah kemana.

Sudah dua jam berlalu sejak Draco dan Harry memulai pencarian mereka akan _Horned slugs_. Draco terlihat santai dalam menjalankan detensinya bahkan ia telah mengumpulan _Horned slugs _lebih dari 100. Sedangkan Harry, ia terlihat sangat kelelahan bahkan _Horned slugs _yang ia kumpulkan belum mencapai 50.

"Kau benar Potter, ini bukanlah detensi yang berat" ucap Draco sambil menyeringai

"Hah… hah… hah…, kau…" Harry tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Nafasnya yang memburu, membuat ia sulit untuk berbicara

"Kau baik-baik saja, Potter ?"

"It… itu bukan urusanmu" ucap Harry sambil berjalan menuju salah satu pohon. Harry menyandarkan tubuh kurusnya, wajahnya menjadi sangat pucat dan ia menggigil. Draco melihat kearah Harry dan satu hal yang ia tahu adalah Harry tidak dalam keadaan baik. Draco berlari kearah Harry dan mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Hey, Potter BANGUN… !"

"Ah… ah, Malfoy… bisakah kau saja yang menyelesaikan detensinya" ucap Harry pelan dengan mata setengah terbuka

"Apa kau bilang ? kita akan menyelesaikan detensi ini bersama"

"Kau benar-benar jahat" ucap Harry sambil tersenyum, kali ini matanya benar-benar tertutup

"Hey, POTTER BANGUN… "

Draco benar-benar panik dan saat ia menyentuh wajah Harry, tiba-tiba bayangan sebuah kota yang terbakar dan diliputi oleh kegelapan terlihat oleh Draco dan hal itu terlihat sangat nyata. Kengerian, penderitaan dan ketakutan semuanya menjadi satu. Draco segera menarik tangannya, ia masih sangat shock akan bayangan mengerikan itu, tubuhnya bergetar.

'_Apa maksudnya ?' _batin Draco sambil melihat tangannya yang masih bergetar

"Uh….., di… dingin" suara Harry menyadarkan Draco dari keterkejutannya. Ia sadar saat ini ada hal yang jauh lebih penting dari hal itu. Draco segera mendekati Harry dan hal pertama yang ia pikirkan adalah membuat Harry tetap sadar.

"Hey, Potter kapan terakhir kali kau menggunakan mantra penghangat ?"

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku baru menggunakannya sekali"

"Jadi, kau tidak memperbahrui mantranya ?"

Sekali lagi Harry menggeleng.

"Potter… mantra penghangat hanya bertahan satu jam saja"

"He… he… he…, pantas saja sejak tadi aku merasa kedinginan" ucap Harry sambil tersenyum lemas

"Kau ini… "

"Maaf ya, membuatmu repot…."

"Kalau kau tidak ingin membuatku lebih repot, pastikan mata julingmu itu tetap terbuka" ucap Draco sambil mencari tongkatnya

"He… he… he…"

"Berhenti tertawa bodoh seperti itu"

Draco segera merapalkan mantra penghangat pada Harry dan juga pada dirinya.

"Sebentar lagi, house elf akan datang mengantarkan makan siang. Sampai mereka datang, lebih baik kau istirahatkan kepala kosongmu itu, aku akn menyelesaikan sisanya"

"Hm, thanks. sebagai gantinya, aku akan mengerjakan tugasmu didetensi yang lain"

Draco hanya memalingkan wajahnya, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun lalu ia berjalan menuju danau, bersiap untuk menyelam kembali.

'_Hm, kupikir ini sudah cukup. Aku bisa melanjutkannya nanti'_ batin Draco saat melihat kantongnya yang berisi _Horned slugs_ hampir penuh. Ia segera mengikat kantong tersebut dan berenang menuju permukaan.

Hal pertama yang Draco lihat adalah house elf yang sedang menyiapkan makan siang untuk mereka berdua.

'_Kenapa rasanya ini seperti piknik ?'_ batin Draco saat melihat tatanan yang dilakukan oleh house elf

"Malfoy, selamat datang" ucap Harry sambil tersenyum

"Kelihatannya kau jauh lebih baik, setidaknya wajah hantu itu sudah menghilang"

Sebenarnya Harry ingin sekali membalas perkataan Draco tapi ia merasa tidak sopan bila bertengkar dengan seseorang yang telah menyelamatkannya. Jadi, ia memilih diam.

Draco duduk disamping Harry dan mulai menikmati sup hangatnya sedangkan Harry masih betah dengan coklat panas di tangannya.

"Apakah masih ada yang master butuhkan ?" tanya salah satu house elf pada Draco dan Harry

"Tidak, kau boleh pergi" ucap Draco dingin

Setelah itu para house elf pergi meninggalkan Draco dan Harry. Mereka berdua masih menikmati makan siang yang hangat.

"Hah…, nyaman sekali" ucap Harry sambil menatap sekitarnya yang mulai dipenuhi oleh salju

Draco melihat kearah Harry, ia masih penasaran dengan bayangan yang ia lihat tadi.

'Sebenarnya, itu apa ?' batin Draco

"Foy… Malfoy. Hello" ucap Harry sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Draco

"Ah. Ada apa ?" tanya Draco dingin, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya karena melamun dihadapan Harry

"Kau melamun ? apa yang kau pikirkan ?" tanya Harry tertarik

"Tidak ada"

"T…" sebelum Harry melanjutkan perkataannya, Draco langsung memotong

"Kalau hal itu yang ingin kau tanyakan lebih baik kau tutup mulutmu, kau ini suka sekali mencampuri urusan orang lain" ucap Draco sambil menatap Harry tajam

"Kalau hal itu. berarti kalau bukan hal itu, aku boleh tanya hal lain ?" ucap Harry sambil tersenyum

Draco melihat lurus kearah Harry tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Draco merasa kepalanya terkena lemparan batu yang sangat besar.

'_Sial, dia membalik kata-kataku'_ batin Draco kesal sedangkan Harry masih tersenyum dengan cerianya. "Terserah" ucap Draco akhirnya dan hal itu membuat Harry tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Hm, kenapa kau bisa bertahan sangat lama dalam air ? seakan-akan kau tidak butuh udara. Kau juga terlihat tidak lelah padahal kau menyelam dalam sekali. Kenapa begitu ?" tanya Harry beruntun

"Jangan-jangan kau ini bocah Ravenclaw yang nyasar di Griffindor"

"Hey… hey… akukan hanya bertanya, ayo jawab saja"

Draco menatap Harry sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap danau hitam.

"Aku suka menyelam" jawab Draco singkat

"Tapi, kenapa kau tidak terlihat lelah ?"

"Aku terbiasa"

"Lalu…"

"Lebih baik kita mulai menyelam" ucap Draco sambil bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju danau hitam. Harry menatap punggung Draco yang semakin menjauh, banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya yang ingin ia tanyakan, tapi kelihatannya Draco sedang tidak mood untuk meladeni pertanyaannya.

'_Eh ? kenapa aku tiba-tiba ingin tahu tentang dia ? akukan membencinya'_ batin Harry

"HEY POTTER, CEPAT !" panggil Draco dari arah danau hitam

"IYA, dasar tuan penggerutu" ucap Harry lalu ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju danau hitam menyusul Draco yang sudah menyelam lebih dulu.

-o0o-

Langit yang hanya menampilkan warna abu-abu itu, kini telah berwarna hitam pekat dengan dihiasi terang bulan dan gemerlap cahaya bintang. Pemandangan malam itu sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan bahwa sebelumnya langit yang sama hanya berwarna abu-abu sepanjang hari. Para binatang telah kembali keperaduannya kecuali para binatang malam yang mulai terbangun dari tidur panjangnya dan mulai mencari mangsa. Suasana malam itu cukup tenang khususnya di Hogwarts di karenakan banyak murid yang pulang untuk merayakan natal. Tapi, ada beberapa murid yang memilih tinggal, contohnya kedua anak laki-laki yang sedang berbaring santai di tempat tidur masing-masing di asrama mereka, asrama Griffindor.

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah menyala menoleh pada sahabatnya yang memiliki rambut hitam berantakan yang sedang berbaring, anak laki-laki itu terlihat sangat lelah.

"Harry, kau baik-baik saja" tanya anak laki-laki berambut merah itu dengan hati-hati

"Hmm…" hanya itu jawaban yang diberikan anak laki-laki yang bernama Harry tersebut

"Apakah detensinya sangan berat ?"

"Manurutmu menyelam di danau hitam demi seekor siput pada musim dingin seperti ini, berat ?"

"A... AP… AAAPPPAAA…." Teriak anak laki-laki berambut merah itu sambil bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya menjadi posisi duduk. Ia menatap sahabatnya itu dengan perasaan shock, kagum, khawatir, kasihan dll yang penting ia tidak tahu harus merasa seperti apa, semuanya melebur menjadi satu.

"Ron, aku tahu kau kaget tapi tidak perlu berteriak" ucap Harry sambil mengusap-usap kupingnya yang berdengung

"Ta… tapi…, Harry apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu itu ? kau tidak bercandakan ?"

"Hah… apa kondisiku yang seperti ini, masih membuatmu tidak percaya ?"

"Hmm, aku tidak bisa bayangkan bagaimana pengalaman yang menyenangkan itu"

"Pengalaman menyenagkan ? itu benar-benar perumpamaan yang pas Ron" ucap Harry, memutar matanya malas

"He… he… he…, tapi sungguh Harry aku tidak bisa bayangkan bagaimana menderitanya dirimu, detensi bersama Malfoy menurutku sudah cukup buruk"

"Sebenarnya, tidak terlalu buruk kok" ucap Harry pelan

"Hah, apa ? apa yang barusan kau katakan ? aku tidak mendengarmu"

"Tidak ada. Ayo tidur" ucap Harry sambil menarik selimutnya dan tidur dengan posisi membelakangi Ron. Ron hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli lalu ia menarik selimutnya.

"Selamat malam, Harry"

"Selamat malam, Ron"

Harry mendengar suara dengkuran halus dibelakangnya, pertanda bahwa Ron telah tertidur pulas. Harry bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Ada perasaan hangat setiap ia mengingat detensi itu, Harry tidak mungkin mengatakannya pada Ron tapi perasaannya ini tidak bisa dipungkiri, ada perasaan yang Harry rasakan pada Draco yang tidak ia rasakan saat bersama teman-temannya tapi ia bingung perasaan apa itu, disatu sisi Harry sangat membenci Draco tapi disisi lain ia merasa sangat nyaman saat bersama Draco, terasa seperti mereka sudah mengenal sebelumnya. Harry teringat kembali saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Draco, Harry biasanya tidak pernah menyapa seseorang lebih dulu tapi saat melihat Draco waktu itu, ada perasaan familiar yang Harry rasakan seakan-akan bertemu dengan teman lama.

"Hah… sebenarnya apa yang kurasakan ini ?" ucap Harry lalu ia kembali membaringkan tubuh kecilnya dan menutup kedua matanya, menyusul Ron kedunia mimpi.

-o0o-

Matahari terbit di ufuk timur, menyebarkan cahaya terang nan hangatnya ke seluruh dunia. Awan putih menghiasi langit biru. Sebuah lukisan pagi yang cerah telah tercipta. Seluruh mahluk hidup mulai menjalankan aktivitasnya dengan semangat.

"AKU TIDAK PERCAYA INI !"

Tapi kelihatannya, ada seseorang yang suasana hatinya tidak seperti pagi yang cerah ini.

"Maaf" ucap dua orang anak laki-laki pada seorang gadis berambut coklat bergelombang

"Hah…, kenapa kalian mencari masalah dan mendapat detensi seperti itu ? lagi pula apa untungnya?"

"…." Kedua anak laki-laki itu hanya terdiam,tidak mampu menjawab perkataan gadis itu.

"Hah…" gadis itu menghela nafasnya lalu duduk dihadapan kedua anak laki-laki itu

Tidak ada yang berbicara setelah itu, hanya suara para siswa yang memasuki asrama dan suara koper yang diseret.

"Baiklah, apa ada yang ingin menceritakan kronologinya ? Harry ? Ron ?" ucap gadis itu sambil menatap kedua sahabatnya.

Lalu kedua anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Harry dan Ron itu, segera duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan gadis tersebut.

"Bagini, awalnya aku dan Harry….." Ron mulai menceritakan kejadian yang sejak tadi diributkan oleh gadis tersebut.

"Jadi…, begitulah ceritanya" Beberapa saat kemudian. Ron telah selesai bercerita. Tidak ada tanggapan yang keluar dari bibir gadis itu.

"Hermione ?" panggil kedua anak laki-laki itu kompak

"Kalian…"

Kedua anak laki-laki itu sudah siap mendapat teriakan dari gadis tersebut.

"Bagus. Itu adalah tindakan yang tepat. Kalau aku jadi kalian aku akan melakukan hal yang sama" ucap gadis yang bernama Hermione itu santai

"Hm…, Hermione ? apa kau sakit ?" ucap Ron

"Apa aku terlihat tidak sehat ?"

"Tidak. Tapi…"

"Menurutku, Malfoy sudah keterlaluan. Jadi, kupikir ia pantas mendapatkannya"

Kedua anak laki-laki itu saling menatap lalu menatap gadis itu kembali.

"Well, benar juga. Walaupun Harry harus detensi bersamanya selama dua bulan"

"APA… !" teriak Hermione mendengar ucapan Ron.

Harry dan Ron hanya menutup kedua kupingnya sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Bagaimana bisa ? seharusnya…"

"Thanks Ron" ucap Harry pada Ron sambil berbisik

"Maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau ia akan bereaksi seperti ini"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang sebelumnya ? jangan ceritakan tentang aku detensi bersama Malfoy"

"Maaf"

Dan pagi hari yang cerah itu dihabiskan dengan acara siraman rohani yang diberikan oleh Hermione khusus untuk Harry dan Ron.

-o0o-

Disebuah asrama yang didominasi oleh warna hijau dan perak dengan lambang ular. Tepatnya disebuah kamar yang sangat mewah. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang pucat sedang duduk bersama kedua sahabatnya.

"Ha… ha… ha…, aku tidak tahu kalau kau sangat menyukai Potter" ucap seorang anak laki-laki berkulit hitam dengan aksen italia yang kental

"Shut up Zabini"

"Draco, tumben sekali kau mudah terpancing seperti itu" ucap seorang gadis yang dudu disebelahnya

"Dengar Pansy, Blaise…"

"Apa ?" ucap gadis yang bernama Pansy tersebut

'_Kalau aku mengatakan alasan sebenarnya, mereka berdua pasti akan menggodaku' _batin Draco

"Itu…, si Potter dan…"

"Apa ? kau mau mengatakan kalau, kau sengaja bertengkar dengan mereka agar kau bisa detensi bersama Potter ?" ucap Blaise sambil tersenyum

"Singkirkan senyum licik itu Zabini"

Pansy hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan kedua sahabat karibnya itu

"Jadi ? apa yang membuatmu sampai bertengkar seperti itu ?" tanya Pansy

"Aku hanya kesal karena mereka berdua sangat ribut dan membicarakan hal yang tidak berguna"

"Hanya itu ?" tanya Pansy curiga

"Ya, hanya itu. kalian mau ke Great Hall ?" tanya Draco sambil bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Blaise ?"

"Tentu. Aku sudah rindu makanan disini"

Blaise berjalan menyusul Draco. Tapi, tangannya ditarik oleh Pansy.

"Draco, kau duluan saja. Aku ingin mengambil sesuatu di kamarku. Blaise kau mau menemaniku ?" ucap Pansy sambil tersenyum manis

"Tentu" ucap Blaise sambil membalas senyuman Pansy, kelihatannya ia mengerti dengan arti senyuman manis itu.

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu kalian ditempat biasa" ucap Draco santai lalu ia berjalan kearah pintu. Setelah memastikan pintu tertutup rapat dan langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh. Pansy segera mendekati Blaise.

"Aku setuju denganmu" ucap Blaise tiba-tiba

"Apa ? aku bahkan belum mengatakan apa pun"

"Kau pikir sudah berapa tahun aku mengenal kalian berdua ?"

"He… he… he… jadi, bagaimana ? bukankah itu mencurigakan ?"

"Hm, kau benar Pansy. Pasti ada yang Draco sembunyikan"

"Draco selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan setiap ia menyembunyikan sesuatu atau berbohong" ucap Pansy pelan

"Yang jelas Pansy, tadi itu keduanya. Jalas sekali Draco menyembunyikan sesuatu dan berbohong"

"Kau benar. Apa kau ingin menyelidikinya ?"

"Wah, itu adalah kehormatan bagiku Ms. Parkinson"

"Kalau begitu kita deal Mr. Zabini" ucap Pansy sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang tentu saja disambut dengan senang hati oleh Blaise.

"Baiklah, ayo kita segera ke Great hall kalau terlalu lama, bisa-bisa Draco curiga"

"Yap, kau benar. Ayo…" ucap Pansy dengan semangat

-o0o-

Hari-hari biasa di Hogwarts telah kembali, para murid mulai sibuk menjalankan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Tidak terkecuali tiga sahabat yang kini duduk di Great Hall, membaca buku sambil menikmati makan siang yang lezat.

Seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat mengembang melihat kedua sahabatnya yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Lihat dirimu Ron… menyedihkan. Seminggu lagi kita akan ujian semester satu" ucapnya pada salah satu sahabatnya yang berambut merah menyala yang sedang asyik bermain catur

"Aku sudah siap Hermione. Tanyakan saja pertanyaan apapun" ucap anak yang bernama Ron tersebut pada gadis yang bernama Hermione itu.

"Baiklah. Apa tiga bahan yang paling penting untuk membuat ramuan _Forgetfulness_ ?" tanya Hermione

"Aku tidak ingat" ucap Ron pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Hah…, apa yang akan kau lakukan bila ini muncul diujian ?" ucap Hermione

"Menyontek kau ?"

"Tidak akan. Lagi pula menurut prof. McGonnagal, kita akan mendapat pena khusus yang sudah dimantrai dengan mantra anti curang"

"Sungguh menghina. Rasanya para guru tiak mempercayai kita ! iyakan Harry ?" ucap Ron jengkel

Anak laki-laki yang dimaksud hanya mengangkat kedua pundaknya. Tiba-tiba dari arah pintu ada suara aneh. Tiga sahabat itu langsung menolehkan kepalannya kearah sumber suara, seorang anak laki-laki berbadan tambun dan berambut hitam sedang berjalan atau bisa dikatakan lebih mirip melompat. Anak laki-laki yang malang itu melompat kearah tiga sahabat tersebut.

"Siapa yang melakukan itu ?" tanya Ron pada sahabatnya yang sebelumnya ia panggil Harry. Hanya jawaban singkat yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu

"Malfoy"

Anak laki-laki itu akhirnya sampai dihadapan tiga sahabat tersebut

"Kau harus mulai berani melawan Neville" ucap Ron pada anak itu

"Bagaimana caranya ? saat ini berdiri saja sudah susah. Aku tidak seperti kalian berdua"

"Sebenarnya Neville, hanya satu bekal yang kau perlukan bila ingin melawan Malfoy" ucap Hermione

"Apa ?"

"Mental yang kuat. Siap mendapatkan luka fisik dan batin plus detensi berat yang menanti"

Neville menolehkan kepalanya kearah Ron dan Harry.

"Aku mengerti dengan luka fisik dan detensi. Tapi, apa maksudnya dengan luka batin ?" ucap Neville polos

"Harus tahan dengan mulut pedas Malfoy" ucap ketiganya kompak. Sedangkan Neville hanya ber- O ria.

Lalu ketiganya kembali membaca, kecuali Ron yang kini sibuk dengan kartunya. Sedangkan Neville sibuk melepaskan diri dari mantra yang membuat kedua kakinya menempel.

Harry memperhatikan Ron yang sedang sibuk memisahkan kartu-kartu sihirnya, lalu ia menangkap sesuatu yang menarik dibelakang kartu itu, sebuah tulisan. Harry segera mengambil kartu itu lalu membacanya.

"Akhirnya kutemukan" ucap Harry pada Ron dan Hermione. Ron mengambil kartu yang disodorkan oleh Harry dan membacanya

"Dumbledore terkenal karena keberhasilannya menaklukkan penyihir hitam Grindenwald pada tahun 1945 juga dengan penemuannya tentang 12 kegunaan darah naga dan rekannya Nicholas Flamel" Ron terlihat sangat senang dengan apa yang dibacanya. Hermione terlihat seperti menyadari sesuatu.

"Kusadari nama itu kedengaran familiar. Aku membacanya hari itu diatas kereta. Ikuti aku" ucap Hermione bersemangat, ia segera membereskan perlengkapannya begitu pun Harry dan Ron, mereka bertiga segera berlari keluar dari Great Hall menuju Perpustakaan. Tidak lama kemudian mereka bertiga akhirnya sampai di Perpustakaan. Tanpa membuang waktu Hermione segera menuju rak buku yang berada di pojok kanan dekat jendela. Sedangkan, Ron dan Harry telah duduk manis menunggu Harmione. Tidak lama, Hermione muncul dengan buku tebal bersampul coklat tua di tangannya.

"Aku menyuruh kalian mencari di bagian yang salah. Bagaimana mungkin aku sebodoh itu ?" ucap Hermione sambil meletakkan buku tebal itu di atas meja. "Aku membaca ini dulu, sebagai bacaan ringan" lanjutnya

Ron menatap horor pada buku yang dibawa Hermione

"Ini bacaan ringan ?" ucap Ron, Hermione hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak suka tanpa memberi komentar apapun. Hermione segera membuka buku itu dan mencari halaman yang tepat.

"Tentu saja, Ini dia. Biar kubacakan" ucap Hermione semangat "Nicholas Flamel adalah satu-satunya pencipta batu Philosopher"

"Apa itu ?" tanya Ron

"Batu Philosopher adalah suatu substansi legendaris dengan keampuhan yang mencegangkan, ia dapat mengubah logam biasa menjadi emas murni dan menghasilkan ramuan _Elixir of life_ yang akan memberikan _immortal_ pada orang yang meminumnya"

"_Immortal_ ?" tanya Ron bingung

"Artinya kau tidak akan mati" jawab Hermione singkat

"Aku tahu artinya apa !" ucap Ron kesal

Harry hanya menghela nafas melihat sikap sahabatnya yag satu ini. Harry lalu menyuruh Hermione melanjutkan bacaannya.

"Sekarang hanya ada batu semacam itu yang dimiliki oleh Nicholas Flamel seorang alkemis kenamaan yang tahun lalu merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-665. Itulah yang dijaga Fluffy di lantai tiga. Itulah yang berada di bawah pintu itu. Batu philosopher" ucap Hermione bersemangat

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan ?" tanya Harry

"Pertama kita harus menemui Hagrid"

"Kenapa ?" ucap Harry dan Ron kompak

"Karena ia yang tahu tentang Fluffy. Malam ini kita harus menemui Hagrid bagaimana pun caranya"

Harry dan Ron hanya dapat mengganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kembali ke asrama" ucap hermione sambil membereskan perlengkapannya. Harry dan Ron melakukan hal yang sama. Akhirnya tiga sahabat itu meninggalkan Perpustakaan dengan langkah ringan tanpa satu pun dari mereka menyadari sepasang mata silver mengamati sejak kedatangan mereka ke Perpustakaan.

**TBC**

**Author Notes : **

**# Kali ini saya ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal, yaitu :**

**BAGAIMANA ? ceritanya ? apa yang kurang atau kelebihan ? apa cerita pada chapter ini terlalu lebay ? atau gimana ?**

**Saya ingin minta maaf karena baru publish ceritanya dikarenakan beberapa hal salah satunya urusan sekolah**

**Saya ingin menyampaikan banyak terima kasih pada para reader yang sudah pada review di chapter sebelumnya**

**Tolong jangan bosan-bosan membaca cerita dari saya **

**DITUNGGU REVIEWNYA, YA… ^_^ (PLEASE ! REVIEW BUAT CHAPTER INI, 1 ORANG LEBIH DARI SATU JUGA NDAK APA-APA, ASALKAN PARA READER MEMBERIKAN REVIEW BUAT CHAPTER INI T_T SOALNYA SAYA KURANG PERCAYA DIRI BUAT CHAPTER INI. RASANYA ADA YAG KURANG TAPI SAYA NDAK TAHU APA T_T KARENA ITU PLEASE REVIEW !)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter** © J.K. Rowling

**Chapter 10**

**Philosopher Stone**

Malam telah tiba, bulan dan bintang menggantikan matahari tuk menerangi angkasa raya. Para binatang malam telah keluar tuk mencari mangsa. Menjadi waktu yang tepat tuk mengistirahatkan tubuh yang telah beraktifitas sepanjang hari. Tapi, tidak bagi tiga orang remaja yang sedang berlari menuju gubuk kecil yang berada di dekat hutan terlarang.

"Hah… hah… kalau kita sampai tertangkap entah detensi apa yang kita dapatkan" ucap seorang gadis berambut coklat mengembang

"Kalau kami berdua sudah merasakan detensi yang paling berat. Jadi, kalau diberikan detensi, bagi kami itu detensi yang ringan" ucap seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah menyala sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu hanya memutar matanya saat mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu. sedangkan, anak laki-laki yang satunya hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan sahabatnya.

Tidak lama kemudian. Akhirnya, mereka bertiga sampai di tujuan. Dengan tergesa-gesa mereka mengedor pintu yang tingginya melebihi tinggi mereka sendiri. Saat pintu itu terbuka terlihatlah sosok manusia yang terlihat seperti raksasa dengan rambut, janggut dan kumis yang hampir menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Hagrid" panggil seorang anak laki-laki yang kacamata

"Oh, hello. Maaf aku tidak bermaksud kasar, tapi saat ini aku tidak bisa menerima tamu" ucap setengah raksasa yang bernama Hagrid itu dengan ancang-ancang ingin menutup pintu.

"Kami tahu tentang batu Philosopher" teriak anak itu kembali

Mendengar kalimat itu, Hagrid langsung membuka pintu dan membiarkan tiga sahabat tersebut masuk.

"Kami menduga prof. Snape mencoba mencurinya" ucap gadis berambut coklat mengembang

"Snape ? astaga kalian masih mencurigainya ?" ucap Hagrid

"Hagrid, kami tahu ia inginkan batu itu. Tapi, kami tidak tahu mengapa" ucap anak laki-laki berkacamata itu

"Snape adalah salah satu guru Hogwarts yang bertugas menjaga batu itu. Ia tidak mungkin ingin mencurinya" ucap Hagrid

"Apa ?" ucap tiga sahabat itu bersamaan

"Sudahlah, aku sedikit sibuk hari ini" ucap Hagrid sambil berjalan menuju perapian

"Tunggu dulu, prof. Snape adalah salah satu guru yang menjaga batu itu. tentu saja ! ada hal-hal lain yang menjaga batu itu kan ? seperti mantra sihir ?" ucap gadis berambut coklat mengembang

"Benar. Tapi, menurutku itu buang-buang waktu saja. Tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat melewati Fluffy. Tidak ada seorang pun tahu kelemahannya selain aku dan Dumbledore, He… he… he…" ucap Hagrid sambil tertawa

Tiba-tiba dari arah perapian ada bunyi yang aneh. Kuali yang berada pada perapian bergerak-gerak. Hagrid segera menghampiri kuali aneh itu. ketiga remaja itu sangat penasaran dengan yang dilakukan oleh Hagrid, jadi mereka mendekati Hagrid. Betapa terkejut mereka saat Hagrid mengangkat sebuah telur yang sangat besar berwana emas.

"Hagrid, apa itu ?" tanya anak laki-laki berambut hitam

"He… he… he…, ini adalah telur naga. Harry" ucap Hagrid sambil tersenyum pada anak laki-laki yang ia panggil Harry

"Apa ? tapi, bagaimana kau mendapatkannya ?" tanya gadis berambut coklat mengembang

"Tenanglah Hermione, biarkan Hagrid menjelaskannya" ucap anak laki-laki berambut merah menyala

"Ron benar. Jadi… ?" tanya Harry sambil melihat kearah Hagrid

"Hmm…, aku mendapatkannya dari orang asing yang kutemui di Pub"

Tiba-tiba, telur emas yang berada dihadapan keempat orang itu, bergerak-gerak. Kelihatannya telur itu siap menetas. Keempat orang itu menatap benda yang dihadapan mereka dengan was-was. Semakin keras guncangan pada telur, keempat orang itu akan mundur satu langkah kebelakang. Tiba-tiba seluruh cangkang terkelupas seluruhnya bagaikan bom lalu tampaklah seekor naga kecil yang sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan bahwa hewan yang dihadapan mereka adalah salah satu hewan yang paling buas di dunia sihir.

"Wah, lihat dia. Manis sekali" ucap Hermione sambil berusaha menyentuh naga kecil itu, tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Ron

"Jangan Hermione, itu bukan naga biasa. Naga itu adalah naga _Norwegian Ridgeback_. Saudaraku Charlie bekerja sebagai pengurus naga di Romania. Naga ini termasuk yang berbahaya karena…"

Belum sempat Ron menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba naga kecil itu menyemburkan api yang cukup besar dan berhasil membakar setengah jenggot Hagrid.

"Yap. Walaupun masih bayi, naga ini bisa membakar satu rumah bahkan hutan" ucap Ron, menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"He… he… he…, tenang saja. Dengan sedikit latihan, Norbert akan dapat mengendalihan kekuatannya" ucap Hagrid sambil memadamkan api di jenggotnya

"Norbert ?" tanya Harry

"Hm, ia perlu nama bukan ? agar kita mudah memanggilnya" ucap Hagrid

Ketiga remaja itu hanya tersenyum dengan yang dikatakan oleh Hagrid.

"Siapa itu ?" ucap Hagrid sambil melihat kearah jendela.

Ketiga remaja itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah yang ditunjukkan oleh Hagrid. Mereka melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang platina berdiri di jendela dan segera kabur saat ia menyadari bahwa keempat orang yang ia amati sebelumnya menyadari keberadaannya.

"Malfoy" ucap ketiga remaja itu, serempak

"Oh, dear" ucap Hagrid pelan, ada perasaan tidak enak atau lebih tepatnya sesuatu yang menyebalkan dan membuatnya kesal.

-o0o-

Dua orang anak laki-laki sedang berjalan menyusuri hutan sambil membawa lentera. Salah satu dari anak laki-laki itu tdak henti-hentinya mengomel, sedankan yang lain hanya diam dan mendengar omelan anak laki-laki pertama dengan mimik bosan diwajahnya yang imut.

Terima kasih pada mulut besar Malfoy yang mengadu pada prof. McGonagall. Sehingga sekarang , Harry dan teman-temannya + Malfoy terkena detensi, malam itu juga untuk mencari unicorn yang terluka didalam hutan terlarang dan Hagrid harus melepas naga kesayangannya untuk dikirim ke Romania.

"Tunggu saja sampai ayahku mendengar hal ini. Ini kan pekerjaan pelayan" ucap Draco

"Kupikir kau hanya takut Mafoy"

"Heh, takut ? tidak ada kata takut dalam kamus Malfoy. Potter" ucap Draco pada Harry dengan sinis

**'_Ya, tidak ada kata takut dalam kamus Malfoy. Lalu, bagaimana dengan kejadian delapan tahun yang lalu ? Hm, siapa ya ? yang ngompol dicelana hanya karena lebah ?' _**

"Shut up"

"Apa ?"

'_Shit'_ batin Draco

Tiba-tiba, ada suara diantara semak-semak. Suara itu cukup menarik perhatian keduanya. Suara itu terasa sangat dekat dan jelas. _'Thanks' _

"Kau dengar itu ?" ucap Draco dengan nada suara agak ketakutan

"Mungkin hanya angin"

"Dengar Potter, sekalipun hanya suara angin. Jangan pernah menganggapnya remeh apalagi di hutan terlarang" ucap Draco sambil mulai berjalan kembali lalu diikuti oleh Harry dan Fang, anjing besar milik Hagrid.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, Draco dan Harry semakin memasuki hutan terlarang. Keadaan yang gelap gulita dengan pencahayaan yang minim menambah suasana ketegangan di sekitar kedua anak laki-laki itu. Udara dingin berhembus pelan, berhasil menembus mantel yang mereka kenakan.

"Kenapa, disini dingin sekali ?" ucap Harry sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri

"Potter, apakah otakmu itu sudah membeku ?" ucap Draco sambil menyeringai kearah Harry

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Maksudku Potter. Jelas saja disini dingin. Pertama ini malam hari kedua ini didalam hutan dan ketiga yang paling penting ini. Di dalam. Hutan. Terlarang" ucap Draco

Harry hanya menatap Draco tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Ah, hentikan tampang bodohmu itu Potter" ucap Draco sambil berjalan kembali meninggalkan Harry yang masih mematung.

"Malfoy… AKU BENCI PADAMU… DASAR MAYAT HIDUP" teriak Harry kearah Draco

Mendengar teriakan Harry, Draco segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati Harry

"Apa kau bilang ? aku mayat hidup ?"

"Ya… kau itu mayat hidup. Lihat saja kulitmu yang pucat pasi"

"Apa ? lebih baik kulitku dibanding kulitmu yang berwarna kecoklatan seperti lumpur itu"

"Kecoklatan seperti lumpur ? hei, bahkan anak umur dua tahun pun tahu kalau kulitku tidak secoklat itu. DASAR DAGU RUNCING"

"MATA EMPAT"

"KAKEK-KAKEK"

"MATA LUMUT"

"OMPONG"

"OMPONG ? DASAR RAMBUT IJUK"

"MULUT EMBER"

"KEPALA PITAK"

Keduanya tidak ada yang mau mengalah, ejekan-ejekan terus mengalir lancar keluar dari mulut mereka bagaikan sungai kecil yang mengalir lembut tanpa ada penghalang. Keduanya terlalu tenggelam dalam pertengkaran kecil itu (kecil ?) tanpa sadar kalau mereka tidak sendiri. Tiba-tiba Fang menggonggong dengan keras dan membuat Draco serta Harry mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah anjing besar itu.

"Fang, ada apa ?" ucap Harry, menghampiri Fang yang masih menggonggong setelah memberikan satu tatapan mematikan kearah Draco.

Kedua anak laki-laki itu, melihat kearah yang sama dengan yang dilihat oleh Fang. Dihadapan mereka seseorang dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya sedang meminum darah unicorn yang telah mati. Draco maupun Harry tidak ada yang berkutik, mereka terlalu shock dengan kejadian yang terjadi dihadapan mereka. Tiba-tiba Harry merasakan sakit yang sangat perih, tepat pada lukanya. Sosok misterius itu merasakan keberadaan keduanya dan melihat kearah Draco dan Harry. Darah unicorn segar masih menetes dikedua sudut bibirnya yang sekarang tersenyum mengerikan. Sosok itu bengkit dan berusaha menghampiri kedua anak laki-laki itu.

**'**_**LARI, jauhi mahluk itu'**_

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Draco segera menarik tangan Harry, membawanya jauh dari sosok mengerikan itu. mereka terus berlari, tidak tahu apakah arah yang mereka tuju benar atau salah karena saat ini hanya satu yang ada dalam pikiran mereka yaitu menjauh dari sosok misterius itu.

"Malfoy… hah… hah… hah… bisakah kita berhenti sebentar ?" ucap Harry terengah-engah

"Tid... " belum sampai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Draco merasakan aura yang sangat jahat, mendekati mereka.

"AH…" Harry meringis kesakitan sambil memegang keningnya. Rasanya perih bagaikan tertusuk paku.

"Ini buruk. Ayo, kita tidak ada waktu untuk berhenti. Mahluk itu mulai mendekat" ucap Draco sambil menarik kembali tangan Harry.

Harry hanya mengikuti kemana Draco membawanya. keningnya semakin perih, Harry merasa tidak kuat lagi berlari dengan sakit yang ia rasakan, rasanya kepalanya mau meledak.

"AH" Harry tersandung akar pohon, lututnya terluka. Draco segera menghampiri Harry

"Potter ?"

"Aku tidak kuat lagi. Kau pergi lah duluan" ucap Harry pelan

"Apa ? dengar Potter aku memang seorang Slytherin. Tapi, aku bukan seorang pengecut dan jahat sampai harus meninggalkanmu disini"

Harry yang mendengar hal itu, hanya terdiam. Harry tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Tiba-tiba perih yang ia rasakan semakin parah. Sambil memegang keningnya yang rasanya seperti terbakar, Harry mencoba bangkit.

"Mahluk itu mendekat" ucap Draco pelan.

Harry menatap Draco dengan tatapan bingung

'_Kenapa Malfoy dapat merasakan keberadaan mahluk itu ? Ah, kenapa rasanya lebih parah' _sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Harry tidak tahu kalau Draco sejak tadi melihat kearah lutut yang terluka.

**'**_**Draco mahluk itu mendekat. PERGI'**_

"Ah, ayo cepat" ucap Draco sambil menarik paksa Harry yang belum sepenuhnya kembali kedunia nyata.

"AH…." Teriak Harry _'Bagus sekali, kepalaku rasanya hampir mau meledak dan sekarang kakiku terluka dan kelihatannya keseleo'_ batin Harry sambil meringis kesakitan

"Kalau begini, satu-satunya cara kita harus sembunyi. Ayo"

Kali ini Harry tidak merasakan kedua kakinya menapak di tanah karena saat ini Draco mengendongnya ala bridel style. Harry dapat merasakan pipinya memanas dan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Harry pun dapat mencium parfum yang dikenakan oleh Draco, parfum yang aromanya terasa familiar serta hangat dan nafas Draco yang menyapu wajahnya semakin membuat wajah Harry memerah.

'_Ada apa denganku ? kenapa aku deg-degan seperti ini ? apa karena ia bersikap baik padaku ? Ah, benar, pasti itu. tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah bersikap baik padaku seperti ini. Bukannya aku mengatakan kalau Ron dan Hermione tidak baik, hanya saja... ini berbeda. Perasaan ini baru pertama kali aku rasakan' _ Harry terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sehingga lupa kalau nyawa mereka sekarang sedang terancam.

"Baiklah, kita bisa sembunyi disini" suara Draco berhasil menyedarkan Harry.

Saat ini kedua remaja itu sedang berada di gua yang terbentuk didalam pohon yang sangat besar. Draco menurunkan Harry dengan hati-hati lalu duduk dibelakang Harry sehingga saat Harry bersandar, punggungnya akan bersentuhan dengan dada bidang Draco yang mulai terbentuk, salah satu yang yang membuat Harry iri. Tapi, bukan hal itu yang Harry pikirkan, saat ini ada dua hal yang menjadi beban pikirannya yaitu yang pertama tempat persembunyian mereka sangat sempit sehingga persentuhan antara punggunya dan dada Draco akan sering terjadi dan yang kedua yaitu nyawanya yang mungkin akan hilang malam ini.

"Shh… dia mendekat" ucap Draco sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Harry. Harry yang melihat hal itu hanya terkejut

'_Sejak kapan tangan Malfoy di pinggangku ?'_

Sosok itu semakin mendekat kearah mereka, Draco atau pun Harry tidak dapat menyangkal detak jantung mereka berdegup dengan kencang, keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis. Sosok misterius itu melihat kearah kanan dan kirinya mencoba tuk melacak keberadaan Draco dan Harry. Tiba-tiba rasa sakit yang beribu-ribu lebih menyakitkan menyerang kepala Harry.

'_Ah, kenapa ini ? rasanya bekas lukaku seperti terbakar' _batin Harry sambil memegang keningnya

"AAAHHH…." Ringisan Harry membuat sosok itu menyadari keberadaan keduanya dan saat ini sosok berjubah hitam itu mulai berjalan kearah mereka dengan seringai yang menyeramkan.

"Potter, aku bersumpah kalau kau mati lebih dulu dan bukan karena mahluk itu. Aku akan mengutukmu dan mengganggumu terus walau kau sudah berubah menjadi hantu" ucap Draco sambil terus melihat kearah sosok misterius yang mulai mendekat

'_He… he… he…, memangnya bisa ? Ah, kepalaku pusing'_

Hal terakhir yang Harry ingat adalah Malfoy yang terus memanggil namanya dan tangan Malfoy yang semakin erat memeluk pinggangnya setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap.

-o0o-

Mentari pagi menyinari dunia dan suasana hangat pun tercipta. Burung-burung bersiul dan menciptakan melodi-melodi indah penenang jiwa, terbang kesana-kemari lalu hinggap di pepohonan sambil bercengkrama satu sama lain. Suasana pagi yang cerah dan tenang, menggundang ketertarikan seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang platina yang saat ini sedang berdiri didekat danau hitam. Ia menatap lurus kearah danau hitam seakan-akan ada hal menarik yang terjadi di danau itu.

"Hah…" untuk kesekalian kalinya anak itu menghela nafas sejak ia datang ke danau.

**'**_**Kalau kau khawatir, jengung saja'**_

"Apa maksudmu ?"

**'**_**Kau khawatir pada bocah Potter itu kan ?'**_

"Apa ? untuk apa aku khawatir ? dia bukan siapa-siapa"

**'Lalu kenapa kau menghela nafas terus ?'**

"Aku sedang banyak pikiran itu saja"

**'**_**Termasuk rasa khawatirmu pada bocah Potter itu ?'**_

"Bu… bukan, aku… hanya kepikiran tentang tugas yang menumpuk"

**'**_**Menumpuk ? seingatku kau tipe orang yang langsung mengerjakan tugasmu begitu kau mendapatkannya, tidak peduli apakah tugas itu akan dikumpulkan tiga minggu lagi'**_

"A… ada beberapa yang aku lupa kerjakan. Salahkan Potter si otak udang itu, waktuku yang berharga habis kerena detensi bodoh dengannya"

**'**_**Kupikir kau menikmatinya'**_

"Menikmati ? jangan bercanda, aku tersiksa"

**'…'**

"Dan juga… karena Pansy dan Blaise. Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah karena kelakuan mereka"

**'**_**Menurutku, hal itu sangat lucu'**_

"Ya… ya… ya…, penderitaanku adalah hiburan bagimu"

**'**_**Tapi sungguh Draco, kenapa kedua sahabatmu bertanya seperti itu'**_

"Percayalah Sky, aku pun penasaran akan hal itu. Mereka menanyaiku seperti dua orang polisi yang menggintrogasi penjahat besar dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh yang mereka lontarkan, benar-benar membuatku pusing"

**'**_**Ha… ha… ha…, ada apa dengan kedua sahabatmu itu ?'**_

"Bahkan orang tuaku pun tidak pernah bertanya seperti itu"

**'**_**Ha… ha… ha… '**_

'Bagus, pembicaraan teralihkan'

**'**_**Aku dengar itu **__**͡ ˽ ͡ . Apa kau lupa Draco kalau kita juga berkomunikasi lewat pikiran ?'**_

Anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Draco itu hanya menepuk keningnya.

**'**_**Jadi, tebakanku benarkan ?' **_

-o0o-

Di sebuah ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna putih, terbaring seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan. Dalam ruangan itu ia hanya sendiri, berbaring di tempat tidur ukuran single, tidak ada orang lain bersamanya. Kelopak mata yang sebelumnya tertutup mulai bergerak dan secara perlahan terbuka, memperlihatkan emerald hijau yang sangat indah.

"Ugh…, dimana ini ?"

Tercium aroma ramuan yang cukup kuat. Bila ruangan itu tidak terang dan berwarna putih, ia pasti berpikir bahwa ruangan itu adalah kelas ramuan. Tiba-tiba pintu yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya terbuka dan disana berdirilah dua orang yang sangat ia kenali.

"Oh, Harry kau sudah sadar syukurlah" ucap seorang gadis berambut coklat mengembang sambil berjalan menuju dirinya lalu diikuti oleh seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah

Harry tersenyum pada kedua sahabatnya.

"bagaimana keadaanmu Harry ? lebih baik ?" ucap serempak kedua sahabatnya

"Hermione dan Ron. Ya, aku merasa jauh lebih baik" ucap Harry sambil tersenyum

"Hah... syukurlah. Kalau kau belum sadar juga hari ini, akan kupastikan Malfoy itu akan mendapat pelajaran yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan" ucap Ron sambil meninju tangannya keatas

"Ron sudah berapa kali harus kujelaskan, Harry pingsan bukan karena Malfoy"

"Tapi dia ada di tempat kejadian"

"Ya ampun Ron, kau juga dengar kan apa yang Firenze katakan"

"Iya…, tapi bisa saja Malfoy mengerjai Harry lalu membuatnya pingsan dan _'you-know-who'_ datang menyerang"

Hermione memukul keningnya pelan. Ia merasa percuma saja berdebat dengan Ron yang keras kepala.

"Ron yang dikatakan Hermione itu benar, Malfoy tidak membuatku pingsan" ucap Harry

"Kau dengarkan Ron ?" ucap Hermione bersemangat seakan ia beru saja memenangkan sebuah lomba

"Aku tetap merasa Malfoy menyembunyikan sesuatu"

'_Keras kepala'_ batin Harry dan Hermione

"Oh, bisa saja Malfoy telah merencanakan semua ini dengan tujuan untuk membunuh Harry, ia lah yang telah memanggil _'you-know-who'_ "

"Oh, please. Itu adalah teori paling tidak masuk akal yang pernah aku dengar" ucap Hermione bosan

"Hey, itu bisa saja mengingat bagaimana keluarga Malfoy"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan keluarga Malfoy ?" tanya Harry dan Hermione bersamaan

"Keluarga Malfoy adalah keluarga pureblood paling tua dan memiliki sejarah paling gelap dibanding keluarga pureblood lainnya"

"Hah…, hanya kerena keluarganya seperti itu bukan berarti Malfoy terlibat dengan Voldemort" ucap Harry dan mendapat persetujuan dari Hermione

"Aduh, apa kalian tidak mengerti ? Malfoy itu adalah keturunan Morgana Le Fay, penyihir hitam paling kuat sepanjang sejara dunia sihir"

"Maksudmu Morgana Le Fay musuh bebuyutan Merlin ? tapi, kupikir itu hanya dongeng" ucap Hermione

"Di dunia muggle, kisah king Arthur dan Merlin memang hanya dianggap sebagai dongeng. Tapi, di dunia sihir itu semua pernah terjadi. Ayahku pernah bilang kalau dulu penyihir dan muggle hidup berdampingan tapi semua berubah saat terjadi perang antara penyihir putih dan hitam, lalu tidak lama setelah perang usai dunia sihir dan muggle terpisah. Aku tidak tahu jelasnya tapi ayahku bilang baik pihak penyihir maupun muggle berusaha tidak mengungkit hal itu lagi bahkan lebih tepatnya membiarkan kejadian itu terlupakan seperti tidak pernah terjadi. Di dunia sihir kita hanya diajarkan untuk mengenal tokoh yang ada dalam kisah itu agar tidak melupakan jasa mereka tapi tidak pernah menceritakan soal perang sedangkan di dunia muggle itu dijadikan dongeng" ucap Ron mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya

"Wow, aku tidak pernah tahu itu" ucap Harry

"Lalu bagaimana kau tahu soal perang itu ? bukankah tadi kau bilang hanya diajarkan mengenal para tokoh yang terlibat ?" tanya Hermione

"Well, terima kasih pada kakak-kakakku yang suka bertanya"

"Jadi kalian diajarkan untuk mengenal tokoh yang terlibat agar tetap mengingat jasa mereka tapi, dari mana kau tahu soal Morgana Le Fay ? jangan bilang ia diingat sebagai orang yang berjasa dalam memicu peperangan" ucap Harry

Ketiganya tertawa

"Ha… ha… ha…, kalau itu sih tidak perlu diajarkan juga kami akan langsung tahu, mengingat bagaimana keluarga Malfoy itu"

"Pantas saja Malfoy dianggap sebagai _Prince of Slytherin_" ucap Harry dengan wajah bosan

"Oh, jangan lupa kan Parkinson dan Zabini. Mereka berdua juga keturunan penyihir hitam atau lebih tepatnya keturunan dari tangan kanan Morgana Le Fay"

"Pantas saja mereka sangat dekat" ucap Hermione

"Yap, setiap generasi Malfoy, Parkinson dan Zabini selalu menjadi aliansi"

"Tapi, kupikir semua keluarga pureblood adalah aliansi" ucap Hermione

"Hanya keluarga tertentu. Keluargaku contohnya, kami pureblood tapi tidak beraliansi dengan mereka itu karena keluargaku bukan keturunan orang-orang yang berpengaruh seperti Malfoy dan keluarga pureblood lainnya"

"Maksudmu kebanyakan keluarga pureblood hanya beraliansi… "

Harry tidak mendengar sisa percakapan antara Hermione dan Ron. Harry terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ada perasaan tidak nyaman yang Harry rasakan. Entah kenapa setelah mendengar cerita dari Ron ia merasa familiar dan… sedih ? tapi Harry tidak tahu kenapa dan ia merasa kasihan pada Malfoy. Harry benar-benar tidak nyaman akan hal ini dan ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab yang membuatnya pusing ditambah lagi informasi yang ia dapat.

"… rry ? Harry ? Hallo. Harry, back to earth" teriak Hermione

"Ah… ya ?"

"Harry, ada apa ? kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Hermione khawatir

"Ah, iya. Aku baik-baik saja. Ada apa ?"

"Kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja" ucap Ron

"He… he… he…, tidak kepalaku hanya sedikit pusing" ucap Harry sambil tersenyum

"Apa perlu aku panggilkan madam Pomfrey ?"

"Tidak Perlu. Oya, siapa Firenze ?" ucap Harry mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Oh, Firenze adalah orang yang menyelamatkanmu" ucap Hermione

"Dan bukan itu saja, Firenze adalah sentaurus. Bisakah kau percaya itu ? sentaurus hidup dalam hutan terlarang" ucap Ron bersemangat

"Wow…, aku tidak pernah melihat sentaurus sebelumnya. Kupukir sentaurus hanya ada dalam dongeng" ucap Harry

"Well, Harry percayalah dongeng di dunia muggle adalah kenyataan di dunia sihir" ucap Hermione lalu ketiga murid tahun pertama itu tertawa lepas seakan-akan tidak ada masalah dihadapan mereka.

"Oya, bisakah kalian ceritakan mengenai hal itu ? terakhir kali yang kuingat Malfoy berteriak memanggil namaku" ucap Harry menghentikan tawanya

Hermione dan Ron menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan mulai memperhatikan Harry

"Baiklah. Saat itu kami mendengar kau berteriak kesakitan karena itulah Ron berpikir kalau Malfoy mencelakaimu lalu saat kami berlari kerahmu, tiba-tiba Firenze muncul dan menunjukkan jalan dan saat kami sampai kau sudah pingsan dengan Voldemort berdiri dihadapanmu atau lebih tepatnya melayang dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi sekujur tubuhnya lalu saat ia mencoba mendekatimu Firenze segera berlari dan mengusirnya, hah… untung saja ia dalam keadaan lemah. Oke, kembali ke cerita. Malfoy saat itu sibuk menguncangkan tubuhmu ia bahkan menamparmu…"

Secara refleks, Harry langsung memegang kedua pipinya

"Tenang saja, ia hanya memukulnya pelan. Seperti ini" ucap Hermione sambil mendemonstrasikan cara Malfoy memukul Harry

"Lalu ?"

"Setelah itu, Hagrid memeriksa keadaanmu. Sedangkan aku dan Ron berbicara dengan Firenze, ya setidaknya itu membantu agar Ron tidak menghajar Malfoy karena sebuah kesalahpahaman dan teori konyolnya" ucap Hermione sambil melihat kearah Ron, Harry hanya tersenyum melihat kedua sahabatnya itu

"Hey, teoriku beralasan" ucap Ron membela diri

"Bila Malfoy tidak segera menarik tanganku dan berlari untuk menjauhi Voldemort, aku akan percaya dengan teorimu Ron" ucap Harry

"He… he… he…, 2-0" ucap Hermione

Ron hanya membuang muka, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang warnanya hampir serupa dengan rambutnya sendiri. Hermione dan Harry hanya tersenyum dengan reaksi yang diberikan oleh Ron.

'_Anak-anak'_ batin Hermione (A/N : Kamu juga anak-anak –dilakban sama Hermione- T_T)

"Oke, aku lanjutan. Selagi Hagrid memeriksa keadaanmu. Ugh… jujur saja aku ingin sekali melihat keadaanmu saat itu tapi Firenze bilang kalau kau baik-baik saja tapi aku melihat Malfoy agak khawatir…"

Wajah Harry memerah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang

"… itulah yang membuatku semakin ingin melihat kedaanmu tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Maaf ya, seharusnya sebagai sahabat aku langsung melihat keadaanmu"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Mione"

"Harry, kau yakin baik-baik saja ? wajahmu memerah" ucap Ron

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sedikit kepanasan" ucap Harry berbohong "Lalu, mione ?"

"Oh, sampai mana kita tadi ? oh iya, Firenze tahu kalau kami adalah sahabat dekatmu, ia memperingatkan kami untuk menjagamu dan mengenai Voldemort yang kapan saja bisa membunuhmu saat ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan yang saat ini tersimpan di Hogwarts"

"Astaga. Tunggu dulu, kalau Voldemort ada disini berarti…"

"Yap, prof. Snape tidak mengambil batu itu untuk dirinya tapi untuk Voldemort" ucap Hermione menyelesaikan kalimat Harry

Ketiganya terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tba-tiba, Hermione teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ah, aku sampai lupa"

Harry dan Ron melihat kearah Hermione

"Guys, kupikir kita haru memberitahukan prof. Dumbledore secepatnya karena batu Philosopher dalam bahaya"

"Apa maksudmu Hermione ?" tanya Harry dan Ron bersamaan

"Begini, pagi tadi aku ditugaskan oleh prof. McGonagall untuk menyampaikan surat dari Charlie untuk Hagrid, kalian tahu kan masalah Norbert"

Harry dan Ron hanya mengganggukkan kepala, merasa iba dengan yang dialami oleh Hagrid. Harry masih ingat wajah sedih Hagrid kemarin malam. Walaupun Norbert dikirim ke Romania untuk berkumpul bersama kawanannya tapi Hagrid tetap saja sedih, padahal Hagrid baru saja bertemu. Tidak bisakah mengambilnya beberapa hari lagi ? ini semua karena mulut ember Malfoy.

"Nah, aku langsung memberikan surat itu pada Hagrid. Ia langsung membacanya lalu ia menangis karena ia tahu Norbert baik-baik saja. Pada saat itulah, aku menyadari satu hal"

Harry dan Ron tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penasaran mereka akan hal yang dikatakan oleh Hermione

"Apa ?" ucap kedua anak laki-laki itu bersamaan untuk kesekian kalinya

"Apa kalian tidak merasa aneh ? saat Hagrid sangat menginginkan seekor naga, tiba-tiba ada orang asing yang memberikannya begitu saja, menurut kalian apa ada orang yang membawa telur naga kemana pun ?"

"Benar juga, hal itu memang aneh. Hermione apa kau menanyakan hal ini pada Hagrid?" tanya Harry

"Hm, aku menanyakan siapa yang memberikannya. Menurutku, bukan kejutan lagi saat Hagrid mengatakan ia tidak melihat wajah orang itu karena orang itu menggunakan jubah dan tudung kepala yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Tapi, aku yakin kalau orang itu adalah prof. Snape"

Harry dan Ron menyetujui perkataan Hermione dengan mengganggukkan kepala dengan gerakan sama dan seirama.

"Setelah itu, aku bertanya apakah ia mengobrol dengan orang itu, Hagrid bilang iya. Orang asing itu bertanya hewan apa saja yang ia pelihara lalu Hagrid menceritakan tentang Fluffy lalu…"

"Ok, ini perasaanku saja atau cerita ini semakin menuju ke suatu hal yang berbau berita buruk" ucap Ron memotong perkataan Hermione

"Well, selamat Mr. Weasley anda baru saja memenangkan hadiah sebuah lakban hitam untuk memastikan anda tidak memotong perkataan orang lain" ucap Hermione sambil tersenyum

'_Seram'_ batin Harry dan Ron

"Maaf. Silakan dilanjutkan" ucap Ron sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Seperti yang dikatakan Ron, hal ini berbau berita buruk. Hagrid tidak saja menceritakan mengenai sejarahnya bersama Fluffy tapi ia juga menceritakan mengenai kelemahan Fluffy dan sekarang prof. Snape akan mudah mendapatkan batu itu"

"APA… !" teriak Harry dan Ron

"Bisakah kalian tenang sedikit ? sekarang, yang perlu kita lakukan adalah melaporkan hal ini pada prof. Dumbledore agar beliau dapat memindahkan batu itu sebelum prof. Snape mendapatkannya"

Ketiganya segera bersiap untuk menuju ruangan kepala sekolah. Tiba-tiba, pintu Hospital wing terbuka dan masuklah seorang healer wanita yang berusia sekitar 57 tahun, madam Pomfrey begitulah healer wanita ini dipanggil oleh semua murid Hogwarts sedangkan para proffesor memanggilnya Poppy, lengkapnya Poppy Pomfrey.

"Ah, Mr. Potter kau sudah sadar rupanya. Bagaimana ? apakah kau merasa jauh lebih baik ?" tanya madam Pomfrey lembut sambil berjalan menuju tempat tidur Harry

"Ya, aku merasa jauh lebih baik. Terima kasih madam" ucap Harry sopan

Madam Pomfrey hanya tersenyum pada Harry yang menurutnya akan menjadi salah satu calon pelanggan tetap Hospital wing

'_Seperti ayahnya' _batin madam Pomfrey

"Baiklah, aku akan memeriksamu. Bila keadaanmu sedah membaik aku akan melepaskanmu tapi kalau belum kau harus menginap disini sekali lagi"

"Maaf madam, tapi bisakah pemeriksaanku dilakukan besok ? ada urusan penting yang harus saya urus" ucap Harry, melihat kearah kedua sahabatnya meminta bantuan

"Oh…, urusan apa yang begitu penting sampai kau tidak peduli akan kesehatanmu sendiri ? Mr. Potter kesehatan itu sangat penting karena itu berhubungan dengan nyawamu"

'_Bagaimana aku masih memikirkan nyawaku sendiri ? saat nyawa banyak orang dipertaruhkan ?' _batin Harry

"Hm, madam bagaimana kalau anda segera memeriksa Harry agar anda yakin kalau ia cukup sehat untuk melakukan 'urusannya' itu" ucap Hermione, menekankan kata urusan dalam kalimatnya

"Hm, ide bagus. Baiklah Mr. Potter berbaringlah dan buatlah dirimu senyaman mungkin"

Setelah itu, madam Pomfrey mengambil tongkatnya dan segera memeriksa tubuh Harry. Dari kepala sampai kaki. Harry merasakan sensasi aneh setiap tongkat yang pada ujungnya bercahaya milik madam Pomfrey melewati salah satu bagian tubuhnya. Rasanya seperti udara dingin, panas kesemuatan bahkan sakit.

"Hm, kelihatannya kau sudah jauh lebih baik Mr. Potter. Baiklah, aku akan mengijinkanmu keluar hari ini"

Setelah pamit pada madam Pomfrey. Harry, Ron dan Hermione segera berlari menuju ruangan kepala sekolah tapi karena tidak tahu password untuk masuk, ketiga murid tahun pertama asrama Gryffindor ini mengubah tujuannya yaitu menemui prof. McGonagall.

-o0o-

"Bagaimana ini ? prof, Dumbledore tidak ada dan prof. McGonagall tidak mempercayai kita" ucap Ron Frustasi

Saat ini trio Gryffindor sedang berada di dekat danau hitam 'menikmati' pemandangan sore hari yang indah.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan ? kita tidak mungkin diam saja saat kita tahu dengan pasti bahwa batu itu dalam bahaya" ucap Hermione

"Kita pergi ke tempat penyimpanan, mencegah prof. Snape mengambil batu itu. Malam ini" ucap Harry sambil melihat kerah kedua sahabatnya.

"Benar. Kita pergi dan mencegah manusia kalelawar itu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau" ucap Ron bersemangat

"Itu baru semangat" ucap Hermione

Ketiganya mulai membuat rencana untuk malam ini. Dari keluar asrama tengah malam lalu menggunakan jubah penghilang menuju lantai tiga lalu berusaha agar Fluffy tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka, melewati berbagai jebakan – Ada, menurut Hermione dan tidak ada, menurut Ron – setelah itu mencari prof. Snape dan merebut batu darinya – kalau prof. Snape sudah mendapat batu itu – dan menyerahkannya pada prof. Dumbledore.

Rencana brilliant telah tercipta, tinggal merealisasikannya dalam kehidupan nyata.

-o0o-

Disebuah ruangan yang sangat besar dan mewah yang didominasi dengan warna hijau, seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang platina sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Namun, anak laki-laki itu tidak dapat memejamkan kedua matanya, sesekali ia mencoba posisi yang nyaman tapi hasilnya nihil, matanya tidak mau tertutup walaupun ia merasa sangat lelah dan rasa kantuk telah menguasainya tapi ia tetap tidak bisa tidur.

"Ah…, kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ?"

**'**_**Ada apa ?'**_

"Entahlah, aku merasa suatu hal buruk telah terjadi"

Tiba-tiba, anak laki-laki itu memegang dadanya yang terasa seperti mau terbakar

"Hah… hah… hah..., ada apa ini ? kenapa dadaku terasa sangat sakit ? AAAGGGHHH….. !"

Terima kasih pada _silence charm _yang dipasang oleh ibunya, kalau tidak pasti kedua sahabatnya itu akan mendobrak pinti kamarnya.

"SKY, ADA APA INI ? KENAPA DADAKU TERASA SEPERTI TERBAKAR ?" teriak anak itu.

Rasa sakit yang begitu menyiksa membuatnya bergerak kesana-kemari, tempat tidur yang sebelumnya hanya berantakan sedikit kini keadaannya tidak dapat dikatakan berantakan. Akhirnya, ia terjatuh dari tempat tidur dan ajaibnya rasa sakit itu hilang begitu saja.

"Hah… hah… hah…, ada apa ini ? Sky ?"

'Draco, apa kau merasa dadamu sesak dan terasa seperti terbakar ? lalu ada perasaan tidak nyaman sekaligus khawatir ?'

Draco tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu karena semua yang dikataka oleh Sky memanglah benar.

"Jadi ? apa yang terjadi padaku ?"

**'**_**Sihir hitam'**_

"Apa ? aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Sky. kau mau bilang aku terkena sihir hitam ?"

**'**_**Tidak. Kalau kau terkena sihir hitam kau pasti sudah koma atau meninggal'**_

"Lalu ? apa yang terjadi padaku ?"

**'**_**Kau memiliki kemampuan untuk merasakan sihir hitam Draco'**_

"Apa ? tunggu, kalau aku bisa merasakan sihir hitam lalu bagaimana saat aku di rumah ? aku tidak pernah merasakan sakit ini"

**'**_**Itu karena sihir hitamnya tidak digunakan. Tapi, kau merasakan keberadaanya kan ?'**_

Draco tidak bisa memungkirinya, ia memang tidak merasakan sakit seperti sekarang ini saat berada di rumahnya tapi ia bisa merasakan dengan pasti bahwa ada sihir hitam yang sangat kuat tersembunyi dibalik dinding-dinding Malfoy manor.

"Jadi, aku akan terus merasa tersiksa setiap ada sihir hitam yang digunakan ?"

**'**_**Saat sihirmu cukup kuat, kau bisa mengendalikan hal itu. Kau bisa merasakanya tanpa ada rasa sakit. Saat ini bersabarlah dulu, sihirmu belum cukup kuat untuk menahan aura sihir hitam apalagi yang kuat seperti ini'**_

"Baiklah. Menurutmu, kapan sihirku cukup kuat untuk menahannya?"

**'**_**Saat usiamu 13 tahun, kau akn merasakan perbedaannya' **_

"_Alright"_

Tiba-tiba ada aura sihir yang dirasakan oleh Draco tapi kali ini bukan sihir hitam.

"Kau merasakannya Sky ?"

**'**_**Hm, auranya lemah tapi ini sihir yang cukup kuat'**_

"Sihir ini…, rasanya sangat familiar. Siapa ?"

**'**_**Hm, kau benar. Aku juga merasa mengenali sihir ini…'**_

"Ah…" _**'Ah…'**_

"Tidak salah lagi, ini pasti dia"

**'**_**Hm, ini benar-benar dia'**_

-o0o-

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan, berlari untuk menghampiri sahabatnya yang pingsan lalu dibelakangnya seorang gadi berambut coklat mengembang mengikuti.

"Hermione, bawa Ron keluar dari sini lalu kirimkan pesan pada prof. Dumbledore. Ron benar aku harus menyelaikan semua ini" ucap anak laki-laki itu pada gadis yang dipanggilnya Hermione

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Harry. Kau seorang penyihir hebat. Kau sungguh hebat" ucap Hermione pada Harry

"Tidak sehebat dirimu"

"Aku ? buku-buku dan kepintaran. Ada hal-hal yang lebih penting yaitu persahabatan dan keberanian dan Harry berhati-hatilah"

Harry mengganggukkan kepalanya, tanda ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Hermione. Hermione memapah Ron menuju pintu keluar. Setelah dua sahabatnya menghilang ditikungan, Harry membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan kearah lorong yang berada tepat dibelakangnya yang kini berada dihadapannya.

Entah harus terkejut atau tidak, tapi yang saat ini berada dihadapan Harry bukanlah seseorang yang ia duga selama ini.

Prof. Quirell berdiri membelakangi Harry, dihadapannya _Mirror of Erised _berdiri kokoh. Tiba-tiba Harry merasa lukannya seperti terbakar, tapi tidak sesakit seperti saat di hutan terlarang.

"Kau ? prof. Quirell ? tidak, tidak mungkin. Prof. Snape dia lah…" ucap Harry terkejut

"Well, wajar saja kau mencurigai dia. Menurutmu kau akan mencurigai si gagap yang malang prof. Quirell ?"

"Tapi waktu itu, saat pertandingan Quidditch prof. Snape mencoba membunuhku" ucap Harry sambl terus berjalan menuju prof. Quirell

"Tidak bocah, aku lah yang berusaha membunuhmu !" Harry sangat terkejut dengan yang dikatakan oleh prof. Quirell

"Percayalah, bila saja jubah Snape tidak terbakar sehingga aku kehilangan konsentrasi. Aku pasti berhasil saat itu. Walaupun Snape mencoba merapalkan mantra pematahnya" lanjut prof. Quirell dengan nada marah

"Prof. Snape mencoba menyelamatkanku ?"

"Sudah kuduga kau akan membahayakanku, terutama sejak perayaan halloween"

Harry tidak dapat menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

'_Apakah yang ia maksud adalah kejadian di toilet itu ? tapi, tidak mungkin. Kami langsung kabur saat itu'_ batin Harry

"Hm, walaupun kau dan teman-temanmu saat itu sudah kabur tapi aku tahu itu adalah perbuatanmu. Kalau saja si sok ikut campur itu tidak datang dan membantumu, kau pasti sudah dikeluarkan"

"Siapa ? maksudku siapa orang itu ?"

"Well, aku pun tidak tahu. Setidaknya ia dan temannya jauh lebih pintar menyembunyikan aura mereka dibandingkan kau dan teman-temanmu"

Harry mengingat kembali mengenai aroma parfum Malfoy yang terasa sangat familiar.

'_Mungkinkah ? tapi, untuk apa Malfoy menolongku ?' _Harry merasakan gejolak di hatinya, kejadian saat malam natal itu kembali teringat. _'Mugkin sebenarnya ia orang yang baik' _

"Tunggu, kalau begitu kau lah yang membiarkan troll itu masuk"

"Bagus sekali Potter, kau benar. Snape sayangnya tidak bisa dibodohi. Selagi orang-orang berlarian menuju bawah tanah, ia pergi ke lantai 3 mendahului aku. Tentu saja, ia tidak pernah mempercayai aku lagi"

Kembali Harry merasakan lukanya seperti terbakar.

"Ia jarang membiarkan aku seorang diri. Tapi dia tidak mengerti, aku tidak pernah sendiri. Tidak pernah"

Prof. Quirell melihat kembali kearah _Mirror of Erised._

"Di cermin ini, aku melihat diriku memegang batu philosopher. Tapi, bagaimana caranya meraih batu itu ?" ucap prof. Quirell marah

Tiba-tiba ada suara orang berbicara tapi bukan suara prof. Quirell. Suaranya serak dan terdengar sangat mengerikan.

**"Pakai anak itu" **Harry melihat ke seluruh ruangan tapi tidak menemukan siapa pun hanya ia dan prof. Quirell saja yang ada dalam ruangan.

'_Suara siapa itu ? Akhhh… perih' _Harry memegang kembali lukanya yang terasa lebih sakit dibanding sebelumnya

"KEMARI, POTTER ! SEKARANG !" teriak prof. Quirell

Harry mendekati prof. Quirell. Ia pun bingung akan hal itu, mengapa ia mendekati seseorang yang berusaha untuk membunuhnya.

'Hah…, aku yakin suatu saat nanti, rasa penasaran ini akan membunuhku' batin Harry.

Rasa penasarannya yang besar telah mengalahkan rasa ketakutannya akan kematian. Harry berdiri disamping prof. Quirell lalu melihat kearah _Mirror of Erised. _Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat pantulan bayangannya mengeluarkan sebuah batu dari dalam kantung celananya. Dengan hati-hati, Harry meraba kantung celananya dan ia pun yakin kalau batu itu ada padanya.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang kau lihat ?" tanya prof. Quirell

"Aku melihat. Aku bersalaman dengan prof. Dumbledore, memenangkan House cup"

**"Ia berdusta" **suara itu kembali terdengar

"Katakan yang sebenarnya ! apa yang kau lihat ?" bentak prof. Quirell

**"Biarkan aku berbicara dengannya"**

"Master, kau belum cukup kuat" suara prof. Quirell terdengar ketakutan dan gugup, berbeda sekali saat ia berbicara dengan Harry.

**"Aku cukup kuat untuk ini"**

Harry merasakan firasat buruk. Secara perlahan Harry berjalan mundur menuju pintu keluar, matanya tidak lepas dari prof. Quirell. Sedangkan, prof. Quirell sibuk berbicara dengan suara yang entah datang dari mana. Saat akan sampai di tangga yang akan membawanya menuju pintu keluar, prof. Quirell tiba-tiba melihat kearah Harry sambil membuka sorbannya.

Betapa terkejut Harry saat tiba-tiba muncul sebuah wajah dibelakang kepala prof. Quirell.

**"Harry Potter. Kita bertemu lagi"** ucap wajah itu sambil menyeringai dan saat itulah Harry tahu siapa itu.

"Voldemort" ucap Harry tanpa ada rasa takut sedikit pun.

**"Ya, kau lihat aku sudah jadi apa ? kau lihat apa yang harus kulakukan untuk bertahan hidup ? hidup dari mahluk lain, menjadi parasit rendahan. Darah unicorn mempertahankan hidupku tapi ia tidak memberiku tubuh. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang dapat memberi itu. Sesuatu yang saat ini ada di kantungmu"**

Harry tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya saat mendengar perkataan Voldemort. Dengan sigap Harry segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari menuju tangga.

**"HENTIKAN DIA !" **

Prof. Quirell menjentikkan jarinya dan ruangan itu pun dikelilingi oleh api sehingga Harry tidak bisa keluar.

"Jangan berbuat bodoh. serahkan saja batu itu" ucap prof Quirell

**"Serahkan batu itu Harry dan kau akan tetap hidup selain itu kau dapat bergabung denganku"**

"TIDAK AKAN… !"

"Keberanian, orang tuamu juga memiliki sifat itu. Katakan padaku Harry, inginkah kau melihat kedua orang tuamu lagi ?"

Harry melihat kearah _Mirror of Erised, _disana ia melihat orang tuanya tersenyum.

**"Kita berdua dapat menghidupkan mereka kembali" **ucap Voldemort sambil menyeringai

Harry mengambil batu philosopher dari kantungnya

**"Ya…, itu dia. Serahkan batu itu padaku lalu kita hidupkan kembali orang tuamu. Bersama kita dapat melakukan hal-hal yang luar biasa"**

"KAU PEMBOHONG… !" teriak Harry

**"BUNUH DIA !"**

Prof. Quirell melayang kerah Harry lalu mencekiknya. Batu philosopher jatuh mengelinding kebawah tangga.

Dengan susah payah Harry mencoba meraih tongkatnya. Saat ia berhasil mendapatkannya dengan sigap ia merapalkan mantra

"E… ver… te S… ta… tum" dengan susah payah Harry mengucapkan mantra

Tubuh prof. Quirell terpental keatas dan menabrak dinding.

"Hah... hah... hah…"

**"Tidak kusangka disaat seperti itu pikiranmu masih jernih, orang biasa pasti sudah ketakutan dan pikirannya kacau. Bila saja kau mau bergabung denganku, aku akan menjadikanmu tangan kanan kepercayaanku"**

Setelah nafasnya kembali teratur, Harry mencoba berdiri lalu melihat kerah dengan tongkat yang tergenggam erat Harry berlari kerah prof. Quirell dan merapalkan mantra

"Ventus" terima kasih pada pengalamannya saat bertarung dengan Malfoy, Harry jadi mengetahui berbagai mantra baru. Sekali lagi prof Quirell terdorong kebelakang saat mencoba bangkit

"Fli…"

"Expelliarmus" belum sempat Harry menyelesaikan mantranya, prof. Quirell langsung meraih tongkat miliknya dan melucuti tongkat Harry

"Ha… ha… ha…, sekarang kita lihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh seorang Harry Potter ?"

**"Quirell, pinjamkan aku tubuhmu"**

"Ah…, Dengan senang hati, _My Lord_" awalnya Harry melihat keraguan di mata prof. Quirell tapi setelah itu berubah menjadi perasaan pasrah dan ketakutan.

Harry tidak tahu lagi perasaan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Entah terkejut, ketakutan, khawatir, atau gugup semuanya telah bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Dihadapannya, terlihat wajah prof. Quirell berubah menjadi wajah Voldemort dan tubuh prof. Quirell yang sebelumnya pendek dan kurus kini berubah, tubuhnya menjadi lebih tinggi dan lumayan kekar.

**"Kali ini aku pasti akan membunuhmu. Potter"**

Saat itulah Harry tahu kalau sosok yang berada dihadapannya bukan lagi prof. Quirell.

'_Bagaimana ini ? tongkatku ada di dekatnya. Bagaimana aku meraihnya ?' _

**"Potter serahkan batu itu padaku"**

'_Dia tidak tahu kalau batu itu sudah tidak lagi ada padaku'_

"Untuk apa ? bukankah kau sudah memiliki tubuh ?"

**"Ha… ha… ha…, benar tapi tubuh ini hanya sementara dan aku mengiginkan tubuh yang abadi. Jadi, serahan batu itu sekarang juga"**

"IN YOUR DREAM !" teriak Harry

Harry berlari kerah batu philosopher dan berhasil menggambilnya.

**"Wah-wah, kau baik sekali mengambilkan batu itu untukku, Potter"**

"Kau tidak berhak akan batu ini"

**"Jadi, kau mau menghalangiku ? dan menjadi pahlawan ? dengan cara apa ? kau bahkan tidak memiliki tongkat lagi"**

Voldemort berjalan mendekati dengan wajah menyeringai penuh kemenangan

**"11 tahun yang lalu, aku mungkin tidak berhasil membunuhmu tapi kali ini, akan kupastikan bahwa aku adalah orang terakhir yang mendengar teriakan kesakitan darimu"**

Harry melihat kerah _Mirror of Erised _dan melihat bayangan orang tuanya

'_Ayah, Ibu. Lindungi aku'_

Tiba-tiba saja, Harry merasa sekujur tubuhnya seperti terbakar, panas dan perih.

"AAAKKKHHH…. ! PANASSSS…."

**"Ha… ha… ha…, kalau aku tidak dapat membunuhmu dengan mantra tak termaafkan, mungkin dengan cara ini bisa"**

harry tidak hanya merasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya tapi ia pun merasa dirinya kini tidak menapak tanah dan saat Harry membuka matanya, pertanyaannya telah terjawab. Kini Harry berada di udara, melayang bagaikan hantu yang berkeliaran di Hogwarts.

**"Serahkan batu itu sekarang juga atau aku akan menjatuhkan tubuhmu"**

"KENAPA TIDAK KAU BUNUH SAJA AKU SEKARANG ?"

**"Oh, itu tidak akan seru. Mengingat apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati begitu saja, setidaknya aku mendapat hiburan. Ha… ha… ha…"**

"KAU IBLIS"

**"Ha… ha… ha…, terserah kau mau menyebutku apa Potter tapi itu tidak akan membantumu. Lebih baik kau simpan tenagamu dan nikmatilah rasa kesakitan itu. Ah, andai saja teman-temanmu ada disini pasti akan jauh lebih menyenangkan, rasanya membosankan bila harus membunuhmu tanpa perlawanan sedikit pun tapi… hal itu percuma saja, sekali pun mereka mencoba menyelamatkanmu, itu tidak akan berhasil"**

"AKU LEBIH BAIK MATI DIBANDINGKAN MELIHAT TEMAN-TEMANKU DIJADIKAN BONEKA OLEHMU. AAAKKKHHH…. !"

**"Pemberani dan sangat setia kawan, tipikal Gryffindor. Apa kau tahu apa yang menyebabkan rasa sakit itu Potter ? itu adalah salah satu kutukan kuno yang terlupakan, wajar saja karena kutukan ini sangat berbahaya. Sekali seseorang terkena kutukan itu, tubuhnya akan terasa seperti terbakar dan…, ini bagian yang aku suka. Tidak saja kesakitan yang luar biasa tapi kutukan ini dapat membuatku menghisap sihirmu dan kau akan berubah menjadi muggle atau mati. Tapi, harga yang harus dibayar sangatlah mahal tapi itu sebanding bila dapat menyingkirkan dirimu dan merebut batu itu sebagai bonusnya" **

**"KANZASCO… IVANOSCA" **setelah Voldemort mengucapkan mantra, berbagai lambang aneh mengitari tubuh Harry.

_**҉ Π̿ ∩ ʘ ¤ « » ø ҉ ҉ , **_simbol-simbol itu terus mengitari tubuh Harry dan rasa sakit yang Harry rasakan jauh lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan sebelumnya.

**"**_**sakuru… azukooh…uhah….joksyui…..ahdjkhcuy….sgajoihc….sfycsgygoutgh….ssshaa…auraaa….aannn" **_Voldemort terus mengucapkan kalimat itu berulang-ulang, dengan tangan terangkat mengarah pada Harry

"AAAAKKKKKKHHHHHHHH…..!"

Harry merasa tubuhnya seperti terbelah menjadi dua. Simbol-simbol aneh yang sebelumnya mengitari tubuhnya dengan gerakan pelan kini bergerak dengan liar dan saat itulah Harry merasa ada sesuatu yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, sebuah cahaya berwarna putih bersih bergerak keluar dari mulutnya.

**"Ya…, itu dia. **_**Come to papa**_**"** ucap Voldemort dengan seringainya yang mengerikan

Harry merasakan tubuhnya kejang-kejang. Cahaya putih itu semakin lama semakin besar dan Harry merasakan tubuhnya semakin melemah. Dengan susah payah Harry meraih kalung pemberian orang tuanya

'_Ayah, Ibu. Tunggu aku ͡ ͜ ͡ '_ batin Harry sambil menggenggam erat kalung kesayangannya

Tanpa Harry sadari kalung itu mulai bercahaya mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna hijau dan seakin lama cahaya itu makin terang

**"Apa itu ?" **cahaya hijau itu menyelubungi seluruh tubuh Harry dan tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan besar.

DDDDDUUUUUUAAAAARRRRRRRRRR…..! Voldemort berlindung dibelakang salah satu tiang yang berada dalam ruangan itu. Setelah cahaya hijau itu menghilang, Voldemort pun keluar dari tempat berlindungnya. Setengah dari ruangan itu hancur bahkan _Mirror of Erised _pun kini tidak berbentuk lagi.

**"Apakah ia sengaja meledakkan dirinya sendiri ? bodoh, yang penting sekarang dia sudah mati. Ah, dimana batu itu ? jangan sampai batu itu juga hancur bersamanya" **saat Voldemort berjalan kearah barat, tempat ia melayangkan Harry sebelumnya.

Ia tidak dapar menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya, disana terbaring Harry dengan nafas terputus-putus. Tubuhnya utuh, luka-lukanya pun masih ada. Luka yang sama sebelum ledakan itu terjadi. Seakan-akan ledakan besar itu sama sekali tidak terjadi, padahal ledakan itu berasal dari Harry.

**"Sihir macam apa ini ?" **

"Akh…, Hah… hah… hah…" Harry mencoba bangkit, sekujur tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit dan ia merasa sangat kelelahan

'_Apa yang terjadi ? kenapa ruangan ini hancur ? Tunggu, apakah aku telah berubah menjadi muggle ?' _batin Harry, ia menatap Voldemort yang berdiri tidak jauh di depannya. Terlihat Voldemort sangat marah, matanya menatap tajam Harry dan ia mengepal tangannya kuat hingga jari-jarinya berwarna putih pucat.

**"MATI KAU…"** Vodemort melayang kearah Harry dan mencekiknya kuat bahkan tubuh Harry terangkat keatas

"Akh… " Harry merasa tubuhnya sangat lemah, mengangkat tangannya pun ia tidak mampu.

'_Mungkin kali ini aku akan benar-benar menyusul kedua orang tuaku' _

"Aguamenti" tiba-tiba suara yang entah datang dari mana, merapalkan mantra itu dan sebuah jet air yang sangat besar menembus tembok api lalu menghantap Voldemort. Voldemort terpental jauh dan menjatuhkan tubuh Harry.

Saat Harry hampir kehilangan kesadarannya, tiba-tiba tubuhnya terjatuh dan ia tidak lagi merasakan cekikan dari Voldemort. Saat Harry membuka matanya, ia melihat tubuh Voldemort telah terpental jauh darinya dan tidak hanya itu, ia melihat sosok yang menggunakan jubah hitam menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Harry tidak dapat melihat wajah sosok misterius itu arena ia menggunakan tudung dan topeng.

"Hah… hah… hah…, siapa kamu ?"

"Yang jelas aku bukan malaikat mautmu" ucap sosok misterius itu

**"KURANG AJAR, BERANI-BERANINYA KAU" **teriak Voldemort

"Hey, Potter apa kau masih masih kuat ?"

"Hah… hah… hah…, ya masih" ucap Harry sambil berusaha bangkit

"Bersiap lah"

Voldemort meraih tongkat prof. Quirell dan segera mengucapkan mantra

"Avada Kedavra" Sosok misterius itu langsung melompat kearah Harry dan menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng.

"Kau harus hidup"

Harry tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya. Sosok yang berada dihadapannya yang baru saja ia temui, entah kenapa sangat familiar dan Harry merasa tidak ingin kehilangan sosok itu. Tanpa sadar, air matanya mengalir. Harry menangis untuk seseorang yang bahkan tidak ia kenali.

"Jangan menangis" ucap sosok itu sambil mengusap air mata Harry yang berada di pipinya.

'_Hangat' _batin Harry, rasa nyaman yang ia rasakan membuat Harry menutup matanya. Sentuhan itu menghilang lalu Harry segera membuka matanya dan disana ia melihat sosok itu tersenyum padanya dan hati Harry pun berdetak dengan cepat.

Mantra mematikan itu makin dekat dan saat akan menghantam keduanya, tiba-tiba cahaya hijau muncul dan menciptakan sebuah perisai yang menyelubungi keduanya sehingga mantra itu terpental dan menghantam tiang lalu tiang itu pun hancur.

**"APA ?"**

"Apa ? kita masih hidup ?" tanya Harry bingung

"Kerja bagus, Potter. Sampai disini biar aku yang membereskannya. Kau istirahatlah" lalu sosok misterius itu berdiri, tongkatnya tergenggam erat. Siap melancarkan serangan.

Kali ini kemarahan Voldemort tidak dapat ditahan lagi, cukup Potter yang membuatnya kerepotan sekarang bertambah satu lagi orang yang ikut campur dan membutanya harus menguras tenaga.

"Hey pak tua, lebih baik kau menyerah saja. Cepat atau lambat kau akan tetap mati karena tubuhmu itu tidak akan bertahan lama" ucap sosok itu dengan penuh percaya diri.

** "KAU… BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENGHINAKU. AKU ADALAH RAJA KEGELAPAN"**

"Ha ? raja kegelapan ? kau bahkan tidak pantas disebut pangeran dan kau menyebut dirimu raja ? Jangan membuatku tertawa. Kau tidak pantas untuk itu. kegelapan yang sejati bukanlah seperti yang kau kira. Apa kau pikir hanya karena kau mengetahui semua sihir hitam dan membuat kekacauan dimana-mana, dirimu dapat dikatakan seorang raja kegelapan ? pikiranmu benar-benar sempit"

**"KURANG AJAR….., EXPULSO"**

"Protego" dengan mudahnya sosok itu penangkal serangan Voldemort Setelah itu, pertarungan mantra pun tidak terelakkan. Keduanya tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Ruangan itu semakin hancur oleh pertarungan keduanya.

"Hah… hah… hah…, apa kau mulai lelah pak tua ?"

**"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri"** Voldemort lalu memutar-mutar tongkatnya

_**"Komensilo… kazicasca… nahmeraso… jalaincarammssss…."**_

"I… itu ?"

**"Kau cukup pintar bila mengetahui mantra ini"** ucap Voldemort sambil menyeringai

"Ini sama saja bunuh diri, kau akan menghancurkan tubuh itu"

**"Seperti yang kau bilang, tubuh ini tidak akan bertahan lama"**

"Tapi kau akan membunuh pemilik aslinya"

**"Aku tahu"**

"Kau tahu ? tapi kau tetap ingin melakukannya ?"

**"Aku tidak peduli berapa nyawa yang harus dikorbankan yang penting tujuanku tercapai"**

"Kau adalah mahluk paling rendah yang pernah aku temui"

** "HA… HA… HA…"** Voldemort terus memutar tongkatnya. Tiba-tiba di langit-langit ruangan itu muncul awan hitam yang berputar mengikuti gerakan tongkat Voldemort

**"Kali ini akan kupastikan kalian berdua mati ditanganku"**

"Hey, Potter. Bisakah kau membuat perisai itu sekali lagi ?"

"Aku tidak tahu, perisai itu tiba-tiba saja muncul"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sebelum perisai itu muncul ?"

"Aku berpikir, aku tidak ingin kau terbunuh karena melindungiku" Sosok itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Voldemort dan melihat kearah Harry. Tidak ada kebohongan dalam tatapan mata hijau indah itu, hanya kejujuran dan kepolosan seorang anak 11 tahun.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau memikirkannya sekali lagi ?" ucap sosok itu sambil tersenyum

"Akanku coba" sekali lagi jantung Harry berdetak dengan cepat

Awan hitam yang diciptakan oleh Voldemort semakin besar selain itu muncul petir dan kilat.

"Aku akan menghitung sampai tiga dan kau segera ciptakan perisai itu lalu kita serang pak tua itu. kau mengerti ?"

Harry hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya.

"1…"

"2…" sosok itu menggenggam erat tongkatnya begitu pun dengan Harry ia menggenggam erat kalungnya

**"Kalian…, PERGILAH KE NERAKA"** lalu Voldemort mengarahkan tongkatnya kearah Harry dan sosok misterius itu dan awan hitam itu pun mengarah ke keduanya

" 3…, SEKARANG" sosok itu berlari kearah awan itu dengan Harry mengikutinya dari belakang. Saat mereka berdua hampir terkena awan mengerikan itu, perisai berwarna hijau terang kembali muncul tapi kali ini perisainya jauh lebih besar dan tebal.

Dapat Harry lihat awan hitam itu mengeluarkan petir dan kilat yang terus saja menyambar perisai mereka tapi tidak berhasil menembusnya dan awan itu masih menyelimuti keduanya sehingga Harry tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Jangan panik" ucap sosok itu

Entah mengapa Harry sangat mempercayai sosok misterius ini, padahal ia tidak tahu apakan sosok itu kawan atau lawan, bisa saja sosok itu juga menginginkan batu philosopher.

"Terserah kau mau mengganggapku apa tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan batu yang ada padamu" ucap sosok itu seakan-akan dapat membaca pikiran Harry

"dan aku tidak membaca pikiranmu, kau saja yang seperti buku terbuka. Gryffindor"

** "HA… HA… HA…, percuma saja kalian melawan sekuat apapun pelindung yang kalian ciprakan. Awan itu akan melelehkan tubuh kalian sampai ketulang sehingga tidak ada lagi yang tersisa"**

"Pak tua itu tidak tahu kalau kita masih hidup. Ayo kita berikan kejutan padanya" Sosok itu kembali berlari dan Harry kembali mengikutinya.

** "HA… HA…. HA…"** Voldemort terus tertawa sehingga ia tidak sadar bila Harry dan sosok itu telah keluar dari kepulan asap dan berlari mengarah padanya. Sosok misterius itu tanpa membuang waktu segera mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Voldemort

"AVADA KEDAVRA" Tubuh Voldemort terpental kebelakang tapi ia tidak mati, dengan gontai Voldemort berdiri.

"Ayo Potter, kita pergi dari sini. Ia akan musnah dengan sendirinya"

Harry pun mengikuti sosok itu menuju pintu keluar. Tanpa keduanya sadari Voldemort terbang kearah mereka, Harry merasakan lukanya kembali perih dan saat itulah Harry melihat kearah belakang dan melihat Voldemort mau menyerang sosok itu. Harry pun segera berlari kearah Voldemort dan ia memegang kedua tangan Voldemort. Hal yang aneh pun terjadi, tangan itu terbakar dan berubah menjadi debu

**"AAAKKKKHHHHHH…! SIHIR APA INI ?"**

Harry melihat kearah Voldemort yang masih histeris.

"Potter, sentuh dia lagi" Harry pun berlari kearah Voldemort dan menempelkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Voldemort dan saat itu lah tubuh Voldemort terbakar, api hijau yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dan mengubah tubuh itu menjadi abu, bahkan tulang dan pakaian tidak ada yang tersisa hanya abu yang lebih mirip pasir.

"Hah… hah… hah…, apa itu ?"

"Efek dari penggunaan mantra terkutuk. Ia dua kali menggunakan mantra kuno yang tida boleh digunakan. Baik efek maupun dampaknya sama-sama merugikan kedua belah pihak. Dan kau Potter kau memiliki kemampuan untuk mempercepatnya. Ayo kita keluar dari sini"

Sebenarnya masih banyak pertanyaan yang ingin harry tanyakan tapi rasa lelah dan sakit yang telah menguasai tubuhnya membuatnya mengurungkan niat itu. Sekali lagi keduanya tidak menyadari kalau Voldemort berubah menjadi gumpalan asap hitam. Kali ini sosok misterius itu yang menyadarinya, ia pun menoleh kearah belakang, siap untuk menyerang tapi terlambat Voldemort terbang kearah Harry dan menembus tubuhnya.

"AAAKKKKKHHHHH….!"

"POTTER !" sosok itu berteriak dan ia segera berlari kerah Harry

Harry merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah sosok itu terus memanggil namanya dan tangannya yang terus mengguncang tubuhnya dan tidak hanya itu saat Harry hampir kehilangan kesadaran, samar-samar ia melihat rambut pirang platina.

'_Déjà vu'_ setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap.

-o0o-

Seorang anak laki-laki bermbut hitam berantakan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan saat ia membukanya terlihatlah bola mata yang bagaikan emerald berwarna hijau terang.

'_Hospital wing. Hah…, kelihatannya aku akan jadi langganan tempat ini'_ batin anak itu

Anak laki-laki itu bangkit dari tempat tidur dan meraih kacamatanya yang berada di atas meja yang berada tepat disamping tempat tidurnya.

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat berbagai makanan ringan berada di sekitar tempat tidurnya dengan kartu yang bertuliskan get well.

Ia sangat senang akan hal itu. Tiba-tiba, pintu Hospital wing terbuka dan masuklah kepala sekolah Hogwarts, prof. Dumbledore

"Selamat sore, Harry" ucapnya ramah, Harry hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan.

Prof. Dumbledore melihat berbagai makanan ringan yang berada di tempat tidur Harry

"Hadiah dari para fans ?" tanya prof. Dumbledore

"Fans ?"

"Apa yang terjadi di bawah tanah antara kau dan prof. Quirell adalah suatu rahasia besar artinya wajar saja jika semua di sekolah ini tahu"

Harry hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan prof. Dumbledore. Tiba-tiba, Harry teringat akan sosok misterius itu

"Profesor bagaimana keadaan orang itu ?"

"Siapa ? prof. Quirell ? kupikir kau yang lebih tahu Harry"

"Bukan dia tapi orang yang menggunakan jubah hitam dan topeng, ia membantuku"

"Well Harry, siapa pun yang kau maksud itu kami tidak melihatnya mungkin ia langsung pergi saat ia mendengar kami datang. Tapi siapa pun dia, kita tahu satu hal bahwa ia bukanlah musuh"

"Ya, anda benar profesor" ucap Harry sambil tersenyum

"Ah, nampaknya temanmu Ronald telah membantu kamu membuka coklat kodokmu"

Harry teringat kedua sahabatnya

"Ron ada disini ? ia baik-baik saja ? bagaimana dengan Hermione ?" pertanyaan beruntun yang dilontarkan oleh Harry membuat prof. Dumbledore tersenyum

"Baik, mereka berdua baik-baik saja" ucap prof. Dumbledore tenang, sekali lagi Harry tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari prof. Dumbledore

"Ah, lalu bagaimana dengan batu itu ?"

"Rileks nak. Batu itu telah dihancurkan. Kawanku Nicholas dan aku telah merundingkannya dan kami setuju untuk kebaikan menyeluruh"

"Tapi kalau begitu, Mr. Flamel akan meninggal bukan ?"

"Ia punya cukup ramuan Elixir, cukup waktu untuk membereskan semua urusannya dan benar akhirnya ia akan meninggal"

"Lalu bagaimana batu itu ada padaku, profesor ?"

"Kau tahu Harry, hanya seseorang yang ingin temukan batu itu tapi tidak menggunakannya yang bisa memperolehnya. Itu salah satu ide saya yang cukup brilliant" ucap prof. Dumbledore sambil tersenyum

"Apakah itu berarti dengan hilangnya batu itu, Voldemort tidak akan kembali ?"

"Aku khawatir, akan ada cara-cara lain yang bisa dilakukannya untuk kembali. Harry aku tahu kalau kau mengalami hal yang mengerikan, kehancuran tubuh prof. Quirell pun karena Voldemort menggunakan mantra kutukan yang sangat berbahaya tapi apa kau tahu mengapa kau dapat mempercepat efek kutukan itu dan menciptakan perisai ?"

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya karena memang ia tidak tahu kenapa ia dapat melakukan hal itu. Hal itu pun terus menjadi pertanyaan baginya.

"Orang tuamu menciptakan sebuah mantra pelindung dan kasih yang mereka berikan membuat mantra itu menjadi lebih kuat. Salah bila kau berpikir kalau orang tuamu tidak ada bersamamu karena pada kenyataanya orang tuamu selalu ada didekatmu yaitu ada ada dalam hatimu"

Harry tersenyum mendengar perkataan prof. Dumbledore . hatinya terasa hangat, ringan dan bahagia diwaktu bersamaan

"Terima kasih, profesor" ucap Harry sambil tersenyum

"Beristirahatlah. Ah, Poppy bilang besok kau sudah bisa keluar Harry"

Harry tersenyum pada kepala sekolahnya itu.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Sungguh sial, saat aku muda aku memakan yang rasa muntah. Sejak saat itu aku tidak suka makan ini. Tapi, kupikir tidak apa-apa mencobanya kali ini"

Prof. Dumbledore mengambil kacang itu dan wajahnya berubah, seperti orang yang baru merasakan rasa yang paling tidak enak di dunia

"Celaka ! Earwax. Sampai jumpa Harry"

"Sampai jumpa profesor"

Prof. Dumbledore pun keluar dari Hospital wing. Harry kembali berbaring, ia meraih kalung yang dengan indahnya melingkar dilehernya setelah itu Harry membuka kalung itu, disana foto kedua orang tuanya yang tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Ayah, Ibu. Terima kasih" Harry mencium foto itu dan menutupnya kembali.

Saat Harry ingin melanjutkan tidurnya, tiba-iba datang burung hantu dan langsung mendarat di tempat tidurnya.

"Hm ? siapa yang mengrimkan surat ?" Harry lalu meraih burung itu dan mengambil surat yang terikat dikakinya.

"Ini burung hantu yang bagus"

Setelah mendapatka suratnya, Harry segera membuka segel surat itu dan langsung membacanya. Entah harus ekspresi apa yang harus Harry tunjukkan. Tapi, yang jelas ia sangat kesal

"MALFOY BODOH…" teriak Harry sambil meremas-remas surat yang baru dibacanya itu

"Aku tidak tahu masalahmu dengannya Harry tapi itu pasti hal yang menyebalkan" ucap seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat mengembang lalu dibekalangnya seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah mengikuti.

"Hermione, Ron"

"Hello Harry, merasa lebih baik ?" tanya Ron

Harry menggangukkan kepalanya

"Untung saja kalian datang kalau tidak aku pasti sudah menuju asrama Slytherin dan mencekik si rambut ubanan itu"

"Maksudmu Malfoy ?"

"Yap"

"Wah, kalau begitu kita tadi seharusnya tidak datang Hermione" ucap Ron sambil melihat kearah Hermione yang membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam

"Hah…, apa kalian mau mendapat detensi lagi ?" ucap Hermione

"Tapi dia menyebalkan" ucap Harry dan Ron bersamaan

"Walaupun dia menyebalkan tapi kalian tidak boleh mencari masalah duluan. Biarkan saja dia, tidak perlu kita pedulikan. Memangnya apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba kesal pada Malfoy ?" tanya Hermione pada Harry

Lalu Harry menyerahkan surat yang baru saja dibacanya yang bentuknya sudah tidak karuan. Secara perlahan Hermione membacanya. Tidak beberapa lama, Hermione langsung mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

"Ayo kita bungkap mulut kasarnya itu untuk selamanya" ucap Hermione sambil menyeringai

'_Seram'_ batin Harry dan Ron

"Ah, tidak usah Hermione. Aku tidak terlalu peduli kok" ucap Harry sambil tertawa yang dipaksakan

"Kau yakin ? setidaknya kita harus menegurnya"

'_Aku yakin Hermione akan benar-benar membunuh Malfoy' _batin Harry

"Memangnya apa yang ditulis oleh Malfoy ?" tanya Ron, ia pun meraih surat yang dipegang Hermione dan mulai membacanya.

"Untuk Potter si kulit lumpur. Apa ? beraninya dia mengataimu seperti itu" lalu ia melanjutkan membaca surat yang menurutnya akan sangat menyebalkan

"Jangan pikir karena kau membasmi seorang Death Eater, kau bisa bermalas-malasan. Aku tahu kau akan keluar dari hospital wing besok. Jadi, jangan pernah kabur dari tanggung jawab dan membuatku mengerjakan seluruh detensi. Ingat terakhir kali detensi, aku lah yang paling bekerja keras. Detensi minggu depan adalah bekerja di Perpustakaan, bagian yang paling besar dan banyak, kau lah yang membersihkannya sebagai ganti minggu lalu. Awas saja kalau detensi minggu depan itu menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam seperti waktu yang lalu, aku akan pastikan kau akan menerima salah satu mantra tak termaafkan. Camkan itu di kepala pitakmu. Dari Draco Malfoy, _Prince of Slytherin_"

Ron tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menanggapi surat yang menurutnya super duper menyebalkan.

"Harry, memangnya kalian detensi apa ? sehingga membuatnya berbicara sombong sepert ini ?" itu lah kalimat Ron yang pertama setelah sadar dari fase syoknya

"Hm, aku lupa namanya. Tapi itu seperti siput dan ia berada di bawah danau hitam"

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu _Horned slugs _Harry ?" tanya Hermione

"Ah, iya itu"

"Oh, my god. Menurutku, itu wajar kalau kau tidak mampu"

"Hm, menurutku juga begitu tapi Malfoy sangat ahli, ia bahkan dalam waktu singkat dapat mengumpulkannya dalam jumlah banyak"

"Memangnya _Horned slugs_ itu apa ?" tanya Ron

"_Horned slugs _disebut juga siput bertanduk, bahan ini digunakan untuk membuat ramuan penyembuh bisul tapi masalahnya saat detensi itu dilakukan, waktu itu musim dingin"

"Hm, lalu apa masalahnya ?" tanya Ron

"Hah…, _Horned slugs_ hanya ditemukan di bebatuan dalam danau hitam saat musim dingin dan di temukan di tepi danau saat musim panas"

"Apa ? kau serius, Harry ?"

"Yap, yang dikatakan Hermione itu benar"

"Bagaimana mungkin Malfoy dapat mengumpulkannya dalam jumlah banyak seperti yang kau ceritakan Harry" ucap Ron

"Aku juga kaget, tapi dia bilang dia sudah terbiasa menyelam karena itu hal ini tidak jadi masalah"

"Menurutku itu lebih tepat dikatakan tidak adil. Bisa-bisanya dia mengganggap dirinya bekerja jauh lebih keras, padahal itu karena dia sudah terbiasa tidak seperti Harry" ucap Hermione kesal

"Aku setuju" ucap Ron bersemangat

"Sudah… sudah…, aku akan coba bicara dengannya nanti" ucap Harry

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami kembali dulu ke asrama. Istirahatlah, sampai jumpa Harry, semoga cepat sembuh" ucap Hermione sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar setelah memeluk Harry

"Sampai jumpa Harry" ucap Ron setelah itu ia mengikuti Hermione menuju pintu keluar

Harry hanya melambaikan tangannya pada kedua sahabatnya itu. Setelah Ron menutup pintu Hospital wing karena perintah Hermione, Harry menemukan dirinya sekarang sendiri di ruangan putih dan besar itu. Harry membaringkan tubuhnya dan melipat kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya.

"Siapa sosok misterius itu ? kenapa rasanya aku pernah bertemu dengannya ? ia punya rambut pirang platina yang mirip dengan rambut Draco. Eh, kenapa aku memanggilnya Draco. Bukan, maksudku Malfoy"

Harry lalu melihat kerah surat yang membuat dirinya sangat kesal

"Tidak mungkin sosok itu adalah Malfoy tapi…, rambut seperti itu jarang orang memilikinya. Tapi tidak mungkin untuk apa juga dia menolongku ? dan bagaimana dia tahu tempat itu ? ya, benar sosok itu pasti bukan Malfoy dan juga Malfoy tidak bisa tersenyum selembut itu….. tapi, Malfoy sebenarnya baik kok. Buktinya saat malam natal, saat detensi di danau hitam dan dihutan terlarang"

Tiba-tiba Harry merasa wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang

"AKH… ! apa yang kupikirkan ? kenapa aku jadi deg-degan seperti ini setiap mengingat si kakek itu ? Akh, dia itu hanya anak manja, sombong, dan bermulut kasar. Hah…, di bandingkan memikirkan hal itu lebih baik aku tidur"

Harry lalu melepaskan kacamatanya dan menarik selimut sampai dadanya dan ia pun terbang kealam mimpi. Tanpa Harry sadari sejak kedua sahabatnya tadi keluar, ada dua orang yang berdiri di depan pintu Hospital wing dan mereka mendengar semua kalimat yang dikatakan oleh Harry karena saat ini kedua orang itu saling menatap, seakan-akan mereka sedang berkomunikasi.

Salah satu orang itu tersenyum sedangkan yang satunya tidak tersenyum tapi dari matanya terlihat jelas kalau ia sangat senang.

"Kau dengar itu ?"

"Ya, saya mendengarnya"

"Hm, kelihatannya rencana ini berjalan dengan lancar"

"Kau benar"

"Baiklah, sekarang yang bisa kita lakukan adalah menunggu perkembangannya saja"

"Saya setuju"

"Baiklah, kelihatannya kita harus meninggalkan Mr. Potter sendiri dan membiarkannya istirahat"

Lalu dua orang misterius itu akhirnya berjalan menjauhi Hospital wing dan menghilang dalam kegelapan lorong sekolah.

**TBC**

Author Note :

Maaf ya, baru publish soalnya baru selesai ujian nhi alias baru selesai Try out dan ulangan harian yang datang bertubi-tubi T_T

Terima kasih pada para reader yang sudah review, saya senang sekali dan semoga teman-teman tidak bosan-bosan menunggu dan membaca cerita dari saya.

Nah, untuk chapter ini saya tunggu reviewnya.

TERIMA KASIH ^_^


End file.
